The Phoenix Diary
by Sarah L. Padfoot
Summary: [complete] - Not OOTP applicable - When one of Lily's old diaries turns up, the trio are caught in the middle of memories from the past while trying to balance their lives in the present
1. Chapter One

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, I couldn't have imagined how much feedback this fic has received and I have to say thank you to everyone that reviewed!!! I love you guys!! ;)  
  
Just letting you know that this fic is still undergoing major revision (Obviously)!! Mainly because I'm not as happy with it as you are and I'm sort of stumped on how to continue it from here, which is a slight problem for both me and you, but I'm working on it!! A special thanks to Mika and Julia who are the two wonderful people who working their hardest to help me get this all together.  
  
I also have to note that this piece of writing was written before the release of 'The Order of the Phoenix' thus most of the information included does become somewhat unapplicable... she just had to go and kill him...*grumbles*... anyway just letting you know, hopefully it won't matter too much.  
  
Lastly I want to thank everyone of you who has reviewed this fic because it means sooooooo much to me!! Thank you for your support, without which I would not have kept going!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron sat in the common room quietly playing chess; as usual Harry was losing badly.  
  
"Check" Ron said. Harry was about to say something when they heard a bang upstairs signalling that someone had left the dorms. Ron glanced at his watch. "Who could possibly be up at this time of night?"  
  
"You mean besides us, right" Harry said raising an eyebrow at his friend. Ron rolled his eyes in response as he turned to watch the stairs. After a few minutes Hermione came bounding down them like a crazed lunatic.  
  
"I told you, all that studying has driven her mad" Ron whispered to Harry who was starting to believe him. Hermione looked around the common room for a minute then started towards them.  
  
"Hemione why are you up...." Ron started as Hermione doubled over puffing after the burst of energy she had used to get there. She suddenly stood up and dropped the book she had been carrying on the table, right on the game of chess.  
  
"HEY" Ron cried as the chess pieces went flying off the table.  
  
"Shhhh" Hermione and Harry said in unison  
  
"I was just about to win" Ron muttered glaring at Hermione.  
  
"Oh, sorry" She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's okay I was just about to lose" Harry said picking up the book. It was a deep blue book with gold binding. Harry turned it over, and on the front was the outline of a phoenix in gold. "What is this exactly?" He asked curiously as he inspected the book carefully.  
  
"Its a diary, I found it hidden in a secret compartment under my bed." Hermione explained  
  
"And you were under your bed at this time of night because..." Ron asked,  
  
"Why bring it to us?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Look at the inside cover" Hermione cried. Harry eyed Hermione carefully for a moment then slowly opened the old book causing dust to fly everywhere, it only took a few seconds for the dust to clear and Harry gasped as he stared at the writing on the first page.  
  
"What??" Ron asked and leaned in to have a look.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
This Diary Belongs to  
  
Lily Evans & Aliandra Lights.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Harry and Ron stared at the first page as though they were dreaming. "That, I, Harry's, Ah, Oh" Ron stuttered shutting his eyes then looking at the names again wondering if it was real.  
  
"Do you see why I brought it down?" Hermione asked in her usual manner but both the boys remained silent completely awed by the page in front of them.  
  
"I can't believe this" Harry muttered quietly,  
  
"Do you want to start reading?" Ron asked as he pulled himself together  
  
"Your kidding right! I have so many assignments to do..." Hermione started.  
  
"Tomorrow, we'll just skip the Hogsmede trip" Harry said interrupting before Hermione and Ron started another argument that could possibly wake up the entire school should it get out of hand. "I mean they'll probably be happier if I don't go anyway" He added thinking about the conversation he'd heard Snape and McGonagall having earlier about how he'd be safer if he stayed at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other and nodded. "Well I'll see you in the morning then" Hermione said walking upstairs with the book under her arm. "Goodnight"  
  
* * *  
  
The nights always went slowly for Harry, something to do with the fact that if he closed his eyes he could see Voldermort, or Cederic, or something that he really didn't want to see when he was trying to get to sleep. Although for once it wasn't nightmares or memories that kept him awake, but instead it was the excitement of learning about his mother in the morning. Luckily for him the morning came quicker than usual and before he knew it he was meeting up with Ron and Hermione for breakfast in the great hall.  
  
"We should find a room where we are not going to be interrupted." Hermione suggested as Colin took a picture of Harry eating his cereal.  
  
"Hold on you better wait till I can see again" Harry muttered slightly annoyed as coloured dots blurred his vision.  
  
Ron laughed. "You better go Colin, I don't think Harry's eyesight can take many more photos right now."  
  
* * *  
  
Finding an empty room hadn't been as easy as they thought. They'd managed to walk on Ginny and Draco sharing a romantic moment which caused complications as Ron didn't entirely agree with a relationship of any sort with Draco Malfoy, then there was the Order of the Phoenix Meeting that they'd walked in on, they hadn't escaped that room till about half an hour later as everyone in there wanted to hear all of Harry's dreams from him, rather than from Dumbledore, then there was the one with Peeves and the water balloons...  
  
"I'm going to kill Peeves" Hermione growled. Harry, Ron and her were all soaked to the skin with water after Peeves decided he needed some target practice.  
  
"I think someone had that same thought a couple of thousand years ago." Ron said laughing at Harry who was trying to fix up his untamable hair that was currently dripping wet,  
  
"Yeah, and you know how back then they all went through with it." Harry laughed.  
  
"You guys could at least pretend to be angry" Hermione muttered looking at the two boys as though they were insane. "It wasn't really that funny." She said.  
  
Harry shook his head spraying the others with water from his hair. Sighing he pulled out his wand and after muttering a few words all three of them were dry. "I can't believe it" Hermione said gaping at Harry  
  
"What?" Ron and Harry said in unison,  
  
"Harry knows a spell that I don't" She said awed. "Harry I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Harry blinked at shared a look with Ron who seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Your a worry Hermione" Ron said voicing both of their opinions. After finally finding a room they all sat around a desk and Harry opened to the first entry in the book.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Time will tell  
  
From future to past  
  
Friendship and Love  
  
Should Always Last  
  
Aliandra...  
  
*  
  
Hey, I'm Aliandra, Ali for short and,  
  
I'm Lily, Lil if you have to shorten it  
  
And well we decided, as best friends to record our lives together. Outside our world is a war of light and dark. A memory of this time should be kept even if it's only ours.  
  
To go further than introducing ourselves I'm, as you know, Lily Evans, I'm fifteen years old and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I love it here, I'm muggle born and I had no idea of the wizarding world till I turned eleven.  
  
She is also known as what is called, a teachers pet. That's right Miss Perfect here is one of the top scorers in the school, but her outstanding marks do not compare to the way she charms her teachers into loving her unlike I. I am Aliandra Lights, but call me Ali, it's easier, its shorter, and most people do so I'm used to it. I, like Lily, am fifteen years old and I also attend good old Hogwarts. Although unlike Lily, I was born into a wizarding family, but their all dead now, murdered by Voldermort, I got away though and after being carted around foster homes I ended up with the Potters which ain't so bad.  
  
She is also known as a rebel, but unlike most rebels she is incredibly smart. She aces he exams as easily as I do. Her worst enemy is Sirius Black and she is a chaser on the Gryffindor team. Her best subject is Caring For Magical Creatures, mainly because she has a gift; she has the ability to talk to any living creature, magical or 'normal'.  
  
We, Miss Perfect and I are best friends at Hogwarts and our friendship, along with our very different daily lives will be recorded here.  
  
Well we are here to write about our time at Hogwarts so I do believe we should start, how about it Miss Lights?  
  
Right there with you Miss Evans.  
  
1/8/----  
  
First day of school, nothing really interesting happened to me.  
  
Aren't you lucky, as soon as I, Ali, the sweet beautiful, smiling Ali,  
  
You forgot modest...  
  
got off the train, I along with Sirius were dragged off by McGonagall and given detention. The worst part of it is I'm not sure why, she did tell me but by the time that she was telling me I'd tuned out of her ranting and ravings.  
  
Well, its just a guess, but it may have something to do with the fact that you chased Sirius from the very back of the train all the way to the driver at the front of the train knocking over every person along the way  
  
I disagree, I did not knock over anyone, Sirius did all the knocking over.  
  
Another reason may be because that she thought that you used magic to make yourselves go as fast as you were, because you and Sirius are both extremely fast,  
  
Then I'm going to file my complaint, I did not use any magic to make me fast, I just ended up that way.  
  
Another reason may be because..  
  
Okay, okay I get the idea Lil, anyway that was yesterday, we wanna talk about today. Not that it was much better. It doesn't matter how superhumanly fast I am, I was still late for potions receiving another detention. It didn't take me long to realise that this detention was set at the same time as the other one so I tried to tell Dreadre, the dreaded potions teacher that, but he just took ten points away from Gryffindor because I was making up excuses. He really has something against me; I think its something to do with the 'correction' in first year.  
  
Ahh, Ali sorry to interrupt but I think I'll just explain that. In our first year we were learning about vanishing potions and Dreadre told us to put in dragons blood before lily root. But Ali spoke up and said if they did that they'd blow up half the classroom. Dreadre didn't take this too well and he tried to prove that she was wrong and as soon as he added the lily root after the dragons blood the potion blew up, covering him and half the class, it changed the colour of their hair and skin.  
  
I probably shouldn't of said, "Told you so" he really didn't like that, that's when I first met his piercing glance/glare thing, I swear Lily, he can see right through you.  
  
Anyway, he hasn't seemed to forgotten that Ali did this, now he asks her every question and she has to do so much extra work just so that she can answer all his questions correctly. And he hasn't caught her out yet  
  
He's getting better though, that one he said today, I had to take my chances and guess, he's been reading over the holidays, I've slacked off.  
  
Well put it this way, one teacher thinks about you during the holidays... *smirks*  
  
Funny Lil, real funny. Anyway back to the story. SO the two detentions were at the same time with different teachers, so after class I had to go and see McGonagall, who might I add was extremely pissed, you could tell that she had just had a class full of first year Slytherins which I admit would piss anyone off. So as soon as I explained my problem she had a good go at me for ages something about if I didn't get so many detentions I wouldn't have this problem blah blah blah and then she called Dreadre there and man did she go ape at him, they were screaming at each other. Lovers Quarrel if you ask me, you missed out Lil but eventually I got my ten points back, for not lying and then he changed my detention date and time. Now while all this was happening, you and the rest of the school were enjoying lunch, which by the way I didn't end up having. I mean what sorts of teachers deprive students of food, I should complain!  
  
Well it sounds like you had a great day, anything interesting happen in Divinition?  
  
The usual, mad old Trelawny was predicting James death again, its tomorrow by the way so if you want to stop hating him passionately you have all of tonight to fix things up.  
  
Ha ha, real funny Ali, your "brother" has got on my nerves too many times. I mean it was just yesterday that he blew up our train compartment, no the only way I will ever attempt to be friends with James Potter is if you marry Sirius.  
  
*Starts choking in disgust*. I will not marry Sirius Black, not ever. I do agree with you that my "brother" should not have blown up our compartment, but please do not forget that he had partners in crime, thus why I chased Sirius all the way through the train, and that's also the reason that I was stuck with the four marauders cleaning trophies.  
  
Ali and Sirius sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
  
Lily I'd advise you not to insult me on such low levels I do have a lot of practice in charms that can embarrass you to death.  
  
Ahh yes, the prank war. The one and only civil war in Gryffindor going on between Aliandra Lights and Sirius Black. It is extremely funny; one week you'll see Sirius dancing and singing along the Gryffindor Table at breakfast then next week Aliandra will be walking around the school with invisible limbs. You two would go down well in muggle Hollywood! Anyway, I do suppose that we should explain the meaning of "brother"  
  
Oh, well James Potter is my "brother" and you can't leave out the inverted comma's because he's not my real brother, the only reason that we are related was because I was adopted into his family.  
  
So getting back to today's Divinition experience. James is going to die tomorrow, when are you going to die?  
  
I dunno, she looked into my crystal ball, gasped and her eyes went wide and filled with tears so I'd say, right now *starts choking to death*  
  
*Laughs hysterically and falls off the bed*. Did you see anything in your crystal?  
  
Um, well a lot of white swirling mist, and I saw the eyes again, you know the green ones that are exactly like yours, but not yours. I don't think Trelawny sees them though, all she sees is me choking to death on her incense, I reckon she must get a nasty shock when she sees us all alive and well the next day. I pity the future generations that have to have her predict their deaths, it's always so painful.  
  
Well that's all I have to say... how about you?  
  
Nup I'm all out... I suppose we better go  
  
Well bye for now, Lily & Aliandra  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"That was a lot to learn." Ron said breaking the silence  
  
"Your telling me, I just found out that my Mother didn't always get on with my Father and that my Father had a girl that lived with him that could still be alive!" Harry exclaimed  
  
"I don't know about you, but I want to know more about Aliandra, so I propose a letter to Snuffles." Hermione suggested  
  
The two boys looked at each other. "Agreed" they said in unison  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical worlds belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron sprinted to the Gryffindor Common Room causing Snape and McGonagall to dive out of the way as the almost bowled them over on the way. "SORRY" They called back to the two teachers as the kept running, silently they'd both agreed that it was probably best that they'd kept running, as Snape used words so inane that neither of them would choose to repeat them even if this wasn't a 'G' rated story.  
  
After turning the boys dorm upside down looking for a quill, some ink and a piece of parchment they found it sitting on a table in the common room then sprinted to the Owlery.  
  
Hedwig hooted affectionately at the sight of Harry. "Hi Hedwig" Harry said "Give me a sec."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How are you, I hope your well. I was just wondering, who's Aliandra Lights? And is she still alive? Take care snuffles, and say hi to Remus for me  
  
Harry  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry looked at the letter, "It'll have to do" he thought out loud then shrugged at Ron who nodded in agreement. Quickly he tied the message to Hedwig leg. "Take this to Sirius for me Hedwig" Harry said quietly, after a hoot of confirmation from the Snowy Owl, both boys sprinted back to Hermione and the Diary.  
  
Ron skidded into the room stopping so abruptly that Harry slammed straight into him and they both hit the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"Did you send it?" Hermione asked quickly, looking up from her History of Magic essay that she'd brought along "Just in case I get a spare minute" she'd explained.  
  
"Yeah" Harry replied getting up from the floor and dusting himself off.  
  
"Do you want to keep reading while we wait for a reply, seeing that we don't know how far away Remus's house is" Hermione suggested. The other two nodded and they opened the diary  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Miss Perfect, am I to believe the rumors that you had a far more exciting day than I have today??  
  
Well that depends on what your talking about...  
  
My "brother" just informed me that you slapped a Mr. Severus Snape across the face, because he called you a mudblood????  
  
Um, well, yeah that did happen, but you don't understand I had...  
  
YOU ABSOLUTE LEGEND  
  
What?!?!?!?  
  
I have so wanted to do that for four and a bit years; I can't believe you, Lily Evans, Gryffindor prefect, prefect student, beat me to it!  
  
It wasn't just because he called me a mudblood, he called me "James's Girl" and I will not stand for that. Anyway he deserved it.  
  
Lily, I have misjudged to, I want to know more of this evil/crazy side of you!  
  
I'm not evil, or crazy, I just like you have the ability to get pissed off.  
  
Lily, what's up, there's something you're not telling me!  
  
What? No there's not, what wouldn't I be telling you?  
  
What is it Lil, what'd I do now.  
  
*Sighs* It's not you Ali, its just that Snape said I had no real friends and that I could never be a good witch, or have really friends because I was muggleborn. When I was in school, muggle School, I didn't have any friends, people would pick on me because I was so smart and no one wanted to hang around me... I dunno I guess what he said just struck a nerve.  
  
Lil, you know better than to put yourself down!!! Don't think like that, it doesn't matter what happened in the past leave it behind, where its supposed to be left. And Lily, I am your real friend, and to prove it tomorrow I am going to follow your good example and give that slimy git a black eye.  
  
Ali, you've already got enough detentions to last you a few weeks, don't do that, but thanks! It means a lot to me you know, *smiles*  
  
Lily, when did you start thinking that you could stop me? It has been my life long dream to punch Severus Snape.  
  
I thought that your life long dream was to find a spell that would turn Sirius into a girl for a day, and even then I didn't think you were being serious.  
  
Oh yeah I forgot about that, what do you mean I wasn't being serious? I really do want to turn Sirius into a girl for a day, and well punching Snape is my other life long dream... Also Lily, never forget that Snape will never be half of what you'll be.  
  
*Laughs* thank you for everything Ali.  
  
No problems.  
  
Hey you know, the people who are reading this don't have any idea what we look like, we shall have to include a photo in this little diary of ours.  
  
Miss Evans, your full of wonderful ideas today, first you slapped Snape, which was just brilliant I might add, and now, putting a photo in here is a great idea, I mean even if we're the only ones ever to read this again, we'll be old and we probably won't be able to remember what we looked like.  
  
*Laughs* Thanks, and yeah that's probably true, as weird as it sounds. So how were the creatures of the forbidden forest today?  
  
Good, how were the books?  
  
Er-- I'm not quite sure, they don't tend to answer me when I ask them how they are, mind you I do get plenty of weird looks from other students!  
  
You know we should swap one day, you can spend all your time in the forbidden forest, and I can spend all my time in the library, or then again, maybe not.  
  
Knowing me, I'd probably get myself killed in the forbidden forest.  
  
Knowing me, I'd probably get myself killed in the library.  
  
*Doubles over laughing* Oh Ali, books can't kill you.  
  
Yeah well, they hurt when James throws them at you, I can't imagine what it would be like if an entire bookshelf of them fell on me.  
  
Aliandra Lights, I think you have a serious problem.  
  
*laughs* Hey, before, you said that I have enough detentions to last me a few weeks, you do know that I haven't got anymore since yesterday.  
  
Are you feeling all right Ali, do you want me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?  
  
*Grins* I'm fine, except I when I tried to get a detention, I couldn't, it was so frustrating. I mean who does that teacher think he is awarding me points, I don't get given points, I get points get taken away, you're the one that gets given points.  
  
Hey I remember that, the whole class went quiet and Sirius asked you if you were all right.  
  
Yeah well that's because Sirius knows what I'm going through its not hard to play a prank, but to stuff it up so badly that you get awarded points, now that's so hard that its distressing.  
  
Well you shouldn't complain really, it's about time you get some of those points back. Though I would like to know how you got that Pixie back into the cage.  
  
Lily, you should know that, it was exactly the same way I got it to attack Snape, I told it to!  
  
You're lucky that no one else figured out what you were doing when you talked to it.  
  
Huh? Oh that was easy, I just held my wand up and everyone thought I was controlling it with my wand, but what's weird is that Professor Weasley was laughing when I sent it on Snape, not that I blame him or anything, but isn't there some sort of like not allowed to have favorites or something rule.  
  
If there is can someone please remind Dreadre!!  
  
*Laughs*, I'm with you there Lil, actually Miss perfect I do have a proposition for you. Its got nothing to do with Snape, or Dreadre for that matter, but I am sure you have not failed to notice that our Marauders have got themselves some new nicknames - Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. I do believe that these four names have some sort of relevance to something but my loving "brother" would not care to elaborate.  
  
Interesting, you might just have something there. I think Peter er- Wormtail might be the best to question, he's so much easier to get information out of compared to the others.  
  
Sounds good.  
  
Hey Aliandra, when's your first Quidditch Game??  
  
August 31. It's a fair while but my "brother" has something for training in the early hours of the morning.  
  
Aw, poor Ali! I'll be nice and warm in bed while your soaked to the skin out in the cold morning rain!!  
  
Its so nice of you to point out such things Lily, but I think that seeing I have no choice but to get up tomorrow morning, so that I can get soaked and freeze to death, I'm going to need to go to bed.  
  
All right then,  
  
Night! Lily and Aliandra  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione turned the page to find a photo that had been stuck on. There was two girls laughing, one who was obviously Harry's Mother, had long wavy red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. The other had golden hair, which had been pulled back into a half pony and sparkling blue eyes. The three agreed that they were both extremely beautiful. The photo had been taken in front of the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmede station.  
  
"So it wasn't just my father who's the reason that Snape hates me," Harry said shaking his head, "Didn't they ever think that perhaps their children would suffer because of their arguments?"  
  
Ron laughed "Well you can't blame them, Snape's an easy person to dislike"  
  
Harry laughed, "True, I can't argue with that, but still"  
  
"He's not that bad," Hermione said  
  
"Yes, and Voldermort is secretly Santa Claus" Ron suggested, "He's not that bad, honestly"  
  
Harry though, had doubled over laughing at Ron's first comment "Could you imagine the presents you'd get"  
  
"That's not funny" Hermione said seriously  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but I have to tell you, just because they're a professor, it doesn't make them a saint." Ron said slowly.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who was fuming and decided it would be a good idea to change the subject. "Shall we continue?" Harry asked looking back down at the old diary.  
  
"YES!!" The other two exclaimed tearing away from the glare that they had directed at one another. Before the diary was opened they were interrupted, Hedwig flew in the open window of the classroom with a letter tied to his leg.  
  
"That was quick" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah it was," Harry agreed while he unfolded the letter and placed it on the table.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It was good to here from you, but not so good to hear what you are inquiring about. But to answer your questions, Aliandra was Lily's best friend all through our Hogwarts years. They were a strange pair, but they were good friends nonetheless and yes Aliandra is still alive, but you'll be hard tracked to find her.  
  
She works as a shadow. A shadow is a very advanced position of an unspeakable, she can appear for a day and then not be seen for weeks at a time and then turns up with a few death eaters or dark wizards to put in Azkaban. I hope that's helped you in some way, but I would like to know where you came across her name and why you would ask me about her.  
  
Take Care, Sirius  
  
P.S. Remus is well and says hello.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I wonder why it wasn't so good to hear about her," Ron said breaking the silence  
  
"It probably brought back memories," Hermione said thinking out the letter logically.  
  
"There's something he's not telling us," Harry thought out loud.  
  
"Look can we worry about that later?" Ron said, "Because I don't know about you but I want to continue reading"  
  
"Yeah" Harry said slowly,  
  
"Come on Harry, Ron's right, its not worth worrying about while Sirius isn't at Hogwarts, and anyway we will probably learn more if we continue reading."  
  
"She's right, and you know it" Ron said looking at Harry who laughed  
  
"When isn't she?" Harry asked laughing as he looked at the next page in the diary that Hermione opened.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical worlds belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dear Diary, Ali should I ask why there is a baby unicorn in our Dorm?  
  
It's hurt, and something killed its mother, I didn't want to leave it out there and Hagrid wasn't in his hut,  
  
Aliandra, it's not that easy to hide a baby unicorn in the girl's dorms, what happens when Arabella and Sarah come up and not to mention what McGonagall's going to think!  
  
Since when have I cared what McGonagall thinks and it can lie on my bed when the others come up, I'll just draw the curtains, oh come on Lily, it looks so sad.  
  
You're as good as done for.  
  
I don't think so, its not like it's deadly or something. It wouldn't hurt a fly!!! And its only for a few nights Lily,  
  
*sighs* Oh well, just as long as when you get caught you leave me out of the conversation that you and McGonagall and Dumbledore will be having. So, changing the topic entirely, how is your part in the investigation of the Marauders going?  
  
Um, there were a few shocks; did you get anything out of Peter, er- Wormtail?  
  
Not this time, his lips were sealed extremely tightly, it only made me more curious though, what did you find out about our (not so) beloved Marauders?  
  
Um, Lily be as open-minded as you can right now, okay well, I think, I think that Remus is a Werewolf.  
  
WHAT!!  
  
Well it just adds up, he's away once a month, possibly every full moon, well actually it is every full moon, I checked and his nick name is 'moony', I mean your smart Lily, think about it.  
  
It's a full moon tonight.  
  
I know, and Remus left today.  
  
You know, you are not only suggesting that Remus Lupin, the person would not hurt a fly, the person who could have been a unicorn in his past life, is a werewolf but your also suggesting that Potter, Black and Pettigrew are all unregistered animagi.  
  
Yeah, I know, but they are smart, well not Pettigrew but Black and James are...  
  
You know what Aliandra; this would serve us a huge amount of blackmail potential if we could get a hold of some sort of proof.  
  
Yeah I know.... WHAT!! Lily your not meant to think like that, that's what I'm here for...  
  
Well I guess I'm catching your personality or something, I could just imagine having your "brother" down on his knees begging me not to tell, it's a very tempting situation.  
  
Your going to end up with my "brother" Lil, I can see it now James and Lily Potter, with their son... What would you call your son?  
  
I don't know, I've never really thought about it, but I don't think my last name will ever be Potter so I won't have to worry about having kids with him!  
  
Well I guess you don't have to get married first but..  
  
ALIANDRA LIGHTS!! You are disgusting!  
  
Anyway, back to the fact that it's a full moon tonight,  
  
Ali, are you suggesting that we try and find them. You're asking to get, bitten, ripped to pieces, am I the only one that sees the absolute madness... I mean you could even get eaten, Moony could use a good meal, mind you; you don't have much fat on you.  
  
I won't get eaten, I'll be able to talk to him as a werewolf and I can talk my way out of anything, I mean I got myself out of a detention today.  
  
And that gives you the ability to talk yourself out of being eaten?  
  
I've done it before  
  
I'm not even going to ask, but there is another problem, we don't know where they go.  
  
Shh  
  
What?  
  
Listen  
  
Is that James shouting at Sirius?  
  
Yep  
  
So were going to follow them, but wasn't it you that told me James has an invisibility cloak?  
  
Yep  
  
Oh so you found a way around this.  
  
Yep  
  
Care to elaborate?  
  
When you say your going to find that evil/crazy side of you and let me drag you along on the insane quest.  
  
....  
  
....  
  
All right Ali, I'm in...  
  
Heh, I've planted a magical trace spell on Sirius. I did it last night after I charmed him into walking backwards all day.  
  
That was a brilliant idea I might add, but I'm not sure if this is, actually I'm sure that this is not a brilliant idea, on the contrary, I think this is one of the worst idea's you've had in you life.  
  
Just think of Potter groveling at your feet  
  
Okay okay, you've convinced me, we'll go tonight.  
  
Then you better get ready Miss Evans, cause they are leaving right now.  
  
Catch you later, Ali  
  
Yeah I hope we catch you later, love Lily  
  
P.S. can you tell my mum I love her, if I die that is, eaten by a werewolf, oh how dreadful  
  
P.P.S Lily don't worry, I won't let him eat you.  
  
P.S.S I'm so reassured  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"It's good to know that they lived." Harry said  
  
"How stupid are they, I mean they are about to meet a fully grown werewolf" Hermione said in disapproval,  
  
"I think I like this Aliandra girl, she has a good sense of adventure." Ron mused. Harry looked at his flaming haired friend and laughed.  
  
Hermione shook her head at the two boys "She'd get us all killed" She cried  
  
"I doubt they'd get us killed, mind you I don't doubt that they'd lead us straight into dangerous situations, but we manage to find danger on our own, so it wouldn't make to much difference would it." Ron said and Harry nodded in agreement before looking back down at the diary.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Later that night...  
  
Oh My God, I was soooo scared that he was going to eat you. Never again will I ever doubt your negotiation skills. But Aliandra please don't do that again, I don't think I, James, Sirius, Peter or Remus can take the shock,  
  
I kinda have a problem  
  
Well yeah, I was quite aware of that. I mean no normal person walks straight into a room knowing that a werewolf is in there!  
  
Er-- actually I was referring to the fact that they all know about my gift, you know, talking to animals, but I mean you have a point, sort of.  
  
Er- well don't worry, with the blackmail you have they'll shut up, their not stupid.  
  
True I suppose, you know if walking into a room knowing that there is a werewolf in there is a problem, er- you have it too.  
  
Yes, that would be true, except, I only went, because... oh I give up, anyway changing topics, we should replay what happened in the shrieking shack for the readers, if there are any readers...  
  
Oh right, I hope you remember everything that happened, cause I don't, all I remember is thinking faster than I ever had in class when Remus was going to bite me.  
  
I don't know, you would have made a good werewolf  
  
Thanks for having faith in me Lily; I really appreciate it  
  
*giggles*  
  
Not funny Lil, if I was ever to be scared to the point death it would have been in that moment. I'm just glad that Remus was so shocked that I could talk to him; otherwise I would have been his dinner and you would have been dessert  
  
I'm glad I never thought of that; Anyway I think I know a way to replay what happened in the diary.  
  
You do?  
  
Yep, we'll just transfer our memory into the diary  
  
So you're saying to turn the book into like a pensive or something?  
  
Not the whole book, just important parts that are hard to explain in words.  
  
What the hell, you've never suggested anything that's gone wrong before...  
  
Well shall we try?  
  
Yes we shall  
  
Wish us Luck  
  
Lily & Aliandra  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"Okay, so where is this memory, all that's on the next page is a blue crystal" Ron said annoyed  
  
"I do believe we've been ripped off," Harry said looking at the crystal closely "Unless"  
  
"You too are really stupid sometimes, touch the crystal" Hermione said. All three reached in and as they touched the crystal a bright blue light flashed before an invisible force pulled them into the crystal itself.  
  
* * *  
  
The three of them landed with a loud thump. "Ow," Hermione cried,  
  
"You'd think they could create some sort of soft landing," Ron groaned  
  
"Or you two could just learn to land on your feet" Harry said looking down at his two best friends, "we've got to be quick Aliandra and Lily have already frozen the Whomping Willow"  
  
"Oh right" Ron muttered. He and Hermione scrambled of the ground and the three walked up to Aliandra and Lily. "Hi" Ron said "Hello" he repeated waving his hands in front of their faces  
  
"Ron, they can't here you, were not in the past, we're in a memory, all we can do is watch." Harry said  
  
The two girls were covered in long cloaks; Aliandra's was a very deep blue, so deep that it only flashed blue in the light. Lily's was the same except it was a deep green. They stopped just inside of the tunnel "I don't know Ali, this is going to get us both killed" Lily said softly  
  
"You won't get killed Lily, your too smart for that" Aliandra replied grinning  
  
"Ali, if we do get out of this alive, remind me to take some time to worry about your sanity" Lily said while shaking her head at her best friend whom was being entirely too laid back for someone who was about to walk into a place where they knew a werewolf was currently residing.  
  
"Only if, while you're there, you think about your own," Aliandra replied grinning at her red-haired friend.  
  
"What's wrong with my sanity" Lily cried  
  
"Lily, if you haven't noticed you're here too," Aliandra said stating the obvious.  
  
"Your right, I'll worry about my sanity as well," Lily said smiling and both of them laughed.  
  
"We should probably be quiet now," Aliandra said as they stood before the door to the shrieking shack.  
  
"May be we should be loud, then they know were coming" Lily suggested  
  
"I'm trying to decide whether he'd be ready to jump us if he heard us coming, or if the surprise of us walking in would buy me some time" Aliandra thought out loud  
  
"Next time you have to make up your mind about something like that, please just think about it in your head" Lily said  
  
"Okay were going to go quietly and hope for the best," Ali said. And she opened the door.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron looked around. The furniture looked newer than when they were in 3rd year. Then they looked at who was in there. There was a dog, stag, and rat sitting around the room and on the bed sat Remus, who was currently a fully grown werewolf. The stag was the first one to react and quickly knocked the two out of the way and stood in between them and Remus.  
  
All of a sudden Harry heard voices come from no where, then he realised they were coming from the animals  
  
"Of course, this is Aliandra's memory as well, we'll be able to hear what they are saying" Hermione cried in realisation.  
  
"BLOODY HELL, WHAT IN THE OF MERLIN ARE THEY DOING HERE" The huge black dog, better known as Padfoot roared.  
  
"Just visiting" Aliandra said timidly as she stared at Remus. The dog, that was most definitely Sirius froze. "She didn't just say that to answer me did she," he said  
  
"I don't know" The stag answered obviously completely confused.  
  
Harry froze, standing in front of him was his father, in is animagus form of course, but he was hearing his father!  
  
"Human, they smell edible" Remus said his eyes locked on the girls.  
  
"Damn" Ali cried  
  
Again the three animals looked at her. It was in this second that Remus jumped over James and threw himself at the two. Ali pushed Lily out of the way and fell backwards into the wall and Remus stood over her. "REMUS DON'T!" James screamed It didn't do anything though; Remus's werewolf instincts had taken over. He leaned into bite Aliandra...  
  
"Remus can you hear me in there?" Ali whispered as she slid further down the wall to avoid being bitten. Remus reacted rather badly to this flying backwards as though he'd been slapped,  
  
"What, shit, Ali get out of here!!" Remus said trying to take control of his mind  
  
"She can't hear you, your talking werewolfish" Peter cried, he had hidden under the bed as soon as the two girls had entered.  
  
"Ali, what are they saying?" Lily asked frightened.  
  
"Their fighting over whether I can hear them or not" Ali answered slightly amused, quite obviously she was over the shock that had come with the seconds that were in-between getting bitten and Aliandra saying something.  
  
"WHAT!!" The four boys screamed all at once.  
  
"Okay, now they're in shock or denial, either way" Aliandra said calmly.  
  
Lily was shaking. "Should I still be worried?" She asked backing away towards the exit to the room.  
  
"I don't know, Remus, should Lily still be worried" Aliandra asked. All their mouths dropped open, which was quite amusing as they were all animals at the moment. "I don't think so, their minds are still slowly processing the fact that I can hear them." Ali mused  
  
"How have I lived with you for six years and failed to notice this?" James said speaking up.  
  
"Well I could ask you the same thing about the whole being an animagus thing but maybe it will be better to talk about it when I'm not seen as dinner," She said "no offence Remus" she added quickly,  
  
"None taken" Remus said stunned  
  
"This is rather annoying from my point of view" Sirius spoke up  
  
"Why?" Peter squeaked  
  
"Because, they both have huge potential for blackmail right at this moment, but like Ali said we might have to talk about this later." Sirius said  
  
"We'll talk about this tomorrow night" James said  
  
Ali nodded. "All right," she said to James and then turned to Lily. "Insane friend of mine, we can leave now," She said smiling.  
  
Harry watched the relief flood through his mothers beautiful features; she smiled as Ali pulled her up off the dusty ground.  
  
"Ali, promise me were never going to have to do that again" Lily pleaded  
  
"You have my word" was all Ali said in reply.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were suddenly yanked back to the room they started out in and landed directly on top of Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Sirius. "Will you six please be kind enough to GET OFF ME!!!!" Sirius yelled from the bottom  
  
"Trust me Black I would love to get off you but there just happen to be three people on top of me" answered a very angry Snape who was on top of Sirius  
  
"Oh Sorry" Hermione, who was on top of everyone, said as she got up.  
  
After that everyone made the move to get up, Sirius slamming into Snape 'by accident' as they did. "Where exactly did you three come from?" Professor McGonagall asked calling Snape and Sirius' attention away from each other.  
  
"I wouldn't mind knowing the answer to that" Professor Dumbledore asked his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical worlds belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahh, well Professor you see," Harry started until Sirius started laughing. Everyone in the room looked from Harry to Sirius and Harry relaxed suddenly loving his Godfather more than ever.  
  
"Harry, your just like your father, hopeless at making up excuses" Sirius said his eyes sparkling with mirth as memories of James and the marauders filled his head. He grinned at his godson before being interrupted.  
  
"I don't remember yours being any better," Professor McGonagall said matter- of-factly as she looked at him side on.  
  
Sirius laughed, "I can't believe that you were my teacher for seven years and you never realized that I always *wanted* to get caught!"  
  
"What" Professor McGonagall said darkly glancing at him over her spectacles. "You what?"  
  
He shook his head "It doesn't matter anymore but back then we were all trying to break the 'most detentions' records, it was like one big race to see who could break it first, that was until James started going out with Lily, then for quite a while we began to see the detention room *too* often and we decided against that..."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly at Sirius's comment his eyes sparkling with delight while McGonagall was scolding Sirius for something that he'd done about 17 years ago. "That's enough Minerva, boys will be boys after all" He said smiling at the deputy headmistress.  
  
Harry had perked up at soon as Sirius had mentioned his mother, he always welcomed anything about her because even though he was currently reading her diary, he still felt like he knew so little about the woman that had saved his life.  
  
"I didn't know there was a detention's record" Ron said suddenly understanding his twin brothers love of detentions.  
  
Sirius laughed "It's not the most well known part of Hogwarts History, but the last people to break it I believe were your brothers Ron, they beat James and mine by forty detentions in seven years, though from my calculations that would mean that they would have had a detention about every day..." Sirius said shrugging.  
  
McGonagall closed her eyes and nodded "They did have detentions, nearly every day" She said cringing at the memories of the Weasley twins. Sirius raised an eyebrow, and Ron hung his head sheepishly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed impatiently, "As amusing as the conversation has been I believe we are no closer to finding out where Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared from"  
  
Harry scolded himself as the attention was turned back to him, he should of spent that time thinking up an excuse that didn't include any sort of Diary in it, now he was stuck. McGonagall cleared her throat impatiently, when silence followed the Headmaster's comments, he had made a valid point, the question had been evaded and almost forgotten about, almost.  
  
"Err-w-well-I, I, we appartated" Harry said, Hermione slapped herself in the head at the comment, even Sirius was looking at Harry as if to say 'That's the best you can do' and he shook his head.  
  
"You can't.." McGonagall started but by something Harry really couldn't explain he disappeared.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open as he found himself on the floor of Dumbledore's Office. Fawkes was looking at him strangely, but you couldn't blame him, never did anyone just appear in front of him while he was in Hogwarts, that just didn't happen. Something to do with the fact that you *can't* apparate in Hogwarts!  
  
"Okay, I think I might just go back now" Harry said to himself, "err please" He muttered when nothing happened and he suddenly appeared in front of a stuttering Snape.  
  
"Right..." Harry said stunned then he looked at Ron and Hermione who looked about as thunderstruck as he felt.  
  
"Err.. I only found out I could do it about a week ago when I well was avoiding Sn- er- Professor Snape and somehow ended up on the Quidditch pitch, since then I've been trying it, I'm still not very good at controlling it... but I can get from the bottom of astronomy tower to the top without having to climb it, that took a while though a lot of the time I wound up on the roof." Harry lied, deciding that the lie escaped a little too easily,  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked, "this is interesting, I wonder..." he thought out loud  
  
"He shouldn't be able to do that, should he" McGonagall asked  
  
"He shouldn't even be able to apparate yet," Snape snarled  
  
"James could do that," Sirius said thoughtfully "Not when we were kids, but when we were older he could apparate around Hogwarts. Its because of his blood" He explained  
  
"What are you on about?" growled Snape impatiently  
  
"You see as soon as he said he could, Aliandra, Lily and Remus looked it up, James was directly related to Gryffindor, and all the Hogwarts founders had the ability to apparate around Hogwarts"  
  
"Which presents a problem," Dumbledore said gravely  
  
"That means Voldermort can too!" Harry realized causing Ron to cringe at the use of Vol- you know who's name.  
  
Sirius shook his head, "No, he can't"  
  
"How could you possibly know that?" Professor McGonagall asked  
  
"Ali and Lily spent ages looking it up, they thought if he could it may present a problem, but whatever they found out wasn't something that they wanted to know, they refused to tell us everything except that he couldn't. I remember Ali having nightmares about what they'd found out, I know cause she'd scream in her sleep." Sirius explained  
  
"Ali who?" Hermione asked innocently  
  
"The Ali that Harry, Ron and you asked me about" Sirius said carefully looking at Harry in particular.  
  
The three teachers looked at the students, "How do you know about Aliandra" Snape croaked  
  
"We, well you see, I, we, well" Hermione stuttered slowly trying to explain she looked at Harry. "She was in the photo," Harry said a little too quickly,  
  
"What photo?" Sirius asked suspiciously  
  
"The one that I have of my parents wedding, your in it too" Harry said, hoping that Aliandra was in the photo, there was nothing to say she wasn't though, I mean she was his Mum's best friend.  
  
"Oh," Sirius said eyeing Harry carefully.  
  
"Sirius, you can get in touch with Aliandra can't you" Dumbledore said calmly looking at the young man who was still trying to work out how much truth was held in his godson's words.  
  
Sirius turned sharply to face Dumbledore "What!" He cried in surprise, "How do you-err-well I can, b-but I'm not really sure if I should-I-I'm not sure if I'm welcome to..."  
  
"Why leave your wife on bad terms" Snape asked slowly looking at Sirius with a softer glare than earlier that made Hermione, Ron and Harry share a glance of confusion.  
  
"Well the last time I saw her was when I was being dragged off to Azkaban" Sirius said  
  
"Wife???????" Ron, Harry and Hermione cried as what Snape had said clicked.  
  
"I-I-well-I I'm not sure, she was" Sirius stuttered  
  
"Why didn't you tell...?" Harry stopped and thought about what he was saying, he didn't need to ask that question he knew the answer there hadn't been enough time.  
  
"I'm actually kind of, well scared of her I guess. I've been avoiding her, although I really don't think its doing much good-Errr" Sirius said slowly as he thought about her silently. His eyes darted around the room refusing to settle looking into anyone's eyes.  
  
"Why are you scared of her?" Professor McGonagall asked gently  
  
"Well if she knows I wasn't the secret keeper she'll kick my ass for not killing peter, if she thinks I was the secret keeper she kill me on the spot." Sirius said, again his eyes darted around the room.  
  
Dumbledore was silent as he stood pondering what he'd been told. "Your going to have to see her at one time or another, but would it be too much to ask you to do this now? I believe it might be helpful if we knew what she knows..." He asked catching Sirius's eye.  
  
"Let me add another option to the list before. If she doesn't kick my ass for any of the above, she kill me for even saying that she looked up the whole thing, it was a big secret thing, her and lily did it at work, which is not allowed unless your doing it for work, because they were all confidential files" Sirius said avoiding the question  
  
"Confidential files? But why would there be anything confidential?" Hermione asked  
  
"There's a lot of stuff in the history of magic that is not let out for one reason or another. When I worked as senator we were dealing with heaps of magical cover-ups a lot of what Voldermort has done is added to those files, you see whenever a dark spell is used against another it has to be traced and filed so that a counter curse can be found. Sometimes counter curses or blocking spells for specific curses can't be found and they are kept huge secrets, only a select few are able to know they exist and these select few are usually hidden in the muggle world and live in disguises."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked  
  
"Isn't it obvious" Hermione said "If a dark wizard got hold of one of those select few we'd be in big trouble"  
  
"So how do you know all this Sirius, I thought all minds were wiped of this sort of information if the person is proved untrustworthy." Snape spat  
  
"That was a big problem, there was weeks of debate about that, people were always coming into Azkaban to discuss things over with me, it wasn't too long till they found out that I knew too much, and if they did erase my mind they'd have to lock away so much that Azkaban probably wouldn't have any effect on me, so Crouch made a decision to leave my mind in tact, a decision that Fudge knows about, probably the reason why he's so quick to accuse me for my crimes." Sirius explained  
  
"Why weren't debates weren't made public?" Professor McGonagall asked  
  
"Because it would mean revealing everything that goes on in the departments, and that there are confidential files, it would also let dark wizards know that there are people out there who have the same knowledge as I do, and they would become immediate targets."  
  
"Does Ali know the stuff to the same extent as you do" Dumbledore asked looking as if he was in deep thought.  
  
"I'd say so, I think she's head boss at the moment, she won't like that she always loved shadow work," Sirius said then stopped abruptly.  
  
"Who do you shadow?" Snape asked breaking the silence that had followed the comment.  
  
"I could get in big trouble for saying this stuff but then again I suppose it doesn't matter I'm already a convicted murderer" Sirus said shrugging. "It was mainly people who are suspected of being a death eater, but I think there's more to it now."  
  
"Death Eaters Shadow" Snape said shuddering, "Or at least they used too"  
  
Sirius nodded silently "I know" He said darkly but the conversation was dropped as Dumbledore interrupted  
  
"Harry, Ron and Hermione, return to your dormitory's and get some sleep, Sirius can you please get in contact with Aliandra and Snape can you please accompany him. Minerva, you and I both have work to do" Dumbledore said his tone of voice saying bluntly 'This conversation is now over'  
  
* * *  
  
"Where'd you hide the diary Hermione?" Harry asked carefully as they walked into the common room.  
  
"Its under the desk we were looking at it on, one of us are going to have to get up early tomorrow" Hermione said looking at the two boys.  
  
"NOT ME" Harry and Ron said in unison and then grinned at Hermione, who sighed  
  
"fine, goodnight" she said rolling her eyes at her two friends before walking into the girls dormitory.  
  
"Night" Harry and Ron chorused before continuing up the stairs. "A lot to learn in one night, hey Harry" Ron said after a moments silence  
  
"You're telling me" Harry said, he was still getting over the fact that he was able to apparate around Hogwarts, not to mention everything he learnt about his godfather and Aliandra. There were times in his life where he would just get way to much information at once, and this was one of them.  
  
"Hey Harry, how come you never told me about apparating" Ron asked, he looked slightly hurt, but then there was an understanding in his eyes that wasn't usually there, something that told Harry that his best friend had grown up and was willing to accept the fact that Harry hadn't told him about something.  
  
"Ron, I didn't know I could do it till tonight" Harry said honestly, while he respected the fact that his friend understood. This was one piece of information, that had he known, he would have told Ron before anyone.  
  
"What" Ron exclaimed gaping at Harry,  
  
"I was going to say it only happens now and then, but it ahh, worked" Harry said honestly "And I didn't really even try I sort of just said it, and it er- happened?"  
  
"Wait till I tell that to Hermione" Ron said grinning as they walked into the boys dormitories.  
  
Harry laughed, "Good Night Ron"  
  
"Night Harry"  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical worlds belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sprinted to the room where they had been last night; it was 6:00 in the morning. She threw open the door and crashed straight into someone who had been standing in the way. "Ow" Hermione and the other person muttered in unison and Hermione sat up looking at who she'd just slammed into. It was a young woman with long golden hair and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Good morning" the woman said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Sorry" Hermione stuttered then looked around the room. Professors, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were also there all looking at her seriously.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing here at this hour in the morning" Professor McGonagall asked  
  
Hermione just stood there, she was so confused, "I - err" Hermione stopped and recapped she was here to get the diary, and as she walked in she found that their was people in here. She shook her head "I- I left a book here last night and I came to get it" she decided to say, its not like anyone would know what the book was.  
  
Then suddenly the doors flew open again and Harry walked in expecting to find Hermione alone. "Whoa," Harry said, as he looked at all the people,  
  
"Potter, what are you doing here" Professor Snape snarled  
  
"Well, you see last night Hermione said that she had left her book behind, and this morning I remembered that I had to get up for Quidditch practice and I got up a bit early, so I figured I'd come here and find Hermione and talk to her while I waited the rest of the team to wake up" Harry stuttered, it was sort of the truth.  
  
Professor McGonagall shook her head, "Potter I have no idea what you said, but I'm amazed that you said it all in one breath" Then everyone in the room stopped. Running could be heard from the hall outside and for the third time the doors flew open, and Ron stood in the doorway so stunned that the door that he had just flung open flew back into his face.  
  
"Ahh!" Ron cried as he hit the floor outside and the door flung open again "What in the name of Merlin?" He said stunned as he looked at the witches and wizards that currently filled the room that he'd expected only Harry and Hermione to be in.  
  
"Good Morning Mr Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said trying to stifle a laugh as he watched the second youngest Weasley rub the bump that was fast appearing on his forehead.  
  
"Ahh, hi, sorry, but I, well, practice, Harry, yeah" Ron stuttered awkwardly  
  
"Oh right, see you later Hermione" he said and walked with Ron to the Quidditch Pitch  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione had grabbed the book and followed the boys out of the room then walked back up to the dormitory. She finished her homework then stared at the beautiful book, she opened it and slowly flicked through the pages, every now and then she came across a page that had been beautifully decorated with sketches along the margins of the pages.  
  
"Hermione, you coming to breakfast" Lavender asked interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Hmm... oh-yeah!" Hermione replied quickly and she threw the book into her trunk and joined Lavender and Seamus who were both heading towards the great hall.  
  
"Hey Hermione" Harry said, Ron looked up and nodded then continued eating.  
  
"Hi, how was practice" she asked directing the question at Harry because she knew he had the courtesy to answer without his mouth full of food.  
  
"Fine" He answered. "Your never going to believe who that girl was that you ran into this morning" He said his emerald eyes sparkling with mystery.  
  
"Who?" She asked then her eyes widened as she turned to look at the girl. "Aliandra!"  
  
"The one and only" He said then took a bite of toast. "Classes have been canceled today as well"  
  
"What!" Hermione cried  
  
"What's wrong with you two, first Harry, now you, can't you two just appreciate the fact that we don't have to go to potions today" Ron said rolling his eyes  
  
"I'm not saying I'm depressed about it, I'm just saying theirs no reason for it" Harry said  
  
"I'm with Harry, just because she's here is no reason to cancel all of today's classes" Hermione whispered so only Harry and Ron could hear. They both shrugged  
  
"Its not like we can ask anyone about it anyway, we already tried Hagrid and he told us nothing, for once" Ron muttered "Anyway it does give us an extra day to read..."  
  
Harry and Hermione grinned "Well I suppose that makes up for missing classes then" Hermione said and the two boys rolled their eyes. "So shall we go?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah hold on" Ron said grabbing another two pieces of toast, and Harry followed suit grabbing another piece for himself. "What?" Ron asked when he noticed Hermione's look.  
  
"Nothing" She said shaking her head laughing silently, "Let's go"  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Ron waited in the Common Room while Hermione retrieved the book from her room. She was quick flying past Lavender without a word and then back down the stairs to join her two friends.  
  
"I think we should use a different classroom this time, the professors have seemed to have decided they like that one" Harry suggested  
  
"Mmm I noticed that" Ron laughed  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement "Since there's no classes Flitwick's should be empty and if all else fails we can always go outside."  
  
"Okay" Harry and Ron agreed  
  
They made their way to the classroom and as soon as they confirmed it was empty they pulled out the book and placed it on the table. While Ron and Harry grabbed chairs Hermione flicked the gold edged pages to the entry that followed the one they had finished last time.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ali your attack on Sirius was classic!! I could not believe my eyes when I saw Sirius wearing a PINK school uniform. That is something I will never forget!  
  
Thank you Thank you, *Takes a bow*  
  
*Laughs* Quidditch tomorrow!!  
  
Yeah! First game of the season against Ravenclaw! We've got the better odds, its going to bucket down with rain tomorrow!  
  
And that's a good thing, why?  
  
Because, it's what we've been training in for the last month!  
  
Oh I see, how could I, Lily Evans, have been so blind *hinting sarcasm*  
  
*Smiles*  
  
So anything interesting happen today  
  
What? you mean besides Sirius's robes pink?  
  
Mmhmm,  
  
Well McGonagall did ask me if I was okay when I was working quietly.. that was slightly weird.  
  
Ahh yes. The whole class had spent that whole lesson waiting for you to blow up the class or something; I think McGonagall was extremely freaked.  
  
Oh that's why everyone was looking at me weirdly  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Well everyone kept shooting me looks that were saying 'I'm in on what your up to' and 'Lets have a big bang to finish the class'  
  
That's a very precise description of what a look means.  
  
Well actually people kept passing me notes with that sort of thing written on it. *shrugs*  
  
Oh! *laughs*  
  
I guess I've labeled myself as the troublemaker hey, soon I'll have all the teachers mobilizing against me if I don't play a prank soon. It actually sounds like fun. *Grins* Lily I'm going prank free. I'm going to strike some sort of deal with Sirius I'll just say something like "I need a break because the werewolves and unregistered animagi are giving me a hard time".  
  
You, Prank Free?? *stares at Aliandra* Your not Serious?  
  
No, I'm not Siriu...  
  
Don't say it, please don't sink so low as to crack a 'Sirius Joke' not after you just told me your going prank free, Aliandra don't you see, I'm worrying about your sanity here!  
  
Er-- You always worry about my sanity.  
  
Yeah, but that's when you've done something normal, like a completely stupid prank, you can't claim your going prank free then crack a 'Sirius Joke' without me wondering whether someone else has taken over my best friends body.  
  
*Laughs* Oh no! She's discovered my secret! Whatever am I going to do! No Lily, it will probably be more fun being prank free for a while, I mean the teachers are going to all have heart attacks if I become a polite little Lily Evans. Then again they might just believe your rubbing off on me...  
  
*Shakes Head* This cannot turn out good.  
  
*Laughs* We'll see, don't worry I doubt it will last long anyway,  
  
Good.  
  
Always, Aliandra & Lily  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"You know, we should probably try and find out more about Aliandra, seeing that she's staying here and all" Ron suggested  
  
"He's got a point you know" Harry said looking at Hermione. She looked down at the book and sighed.  
  
"How long she staying for?" She asked looking at her best friends.  
  
Harry and Ron grinned, "Long enough for us to keep reading now" Ron answered. Hermione smiled and turned the page...  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dear Diary.  
  
I don't know what to do, I'd usually ask Ali but she's the one I'm unsure about, you see right now she's lying unconscious in the infirmary. It all happened really quickly...  
  
It was the first Quidditch game of the season, and it was meant to be Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, but Ravenclaw pulled out as their seeker is sick so instead was a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game. Gryffindor won of course, but this didn't suit the Slytherins, so right after James caught the snitch, McGill, the Slytherin team's captain threw his beaters club at Ali, it slammed straight into her ribs and she fell back hitting her head on her broom, I don't know how high up she was, just that right before she hit the ground Sirius caught her.  
  
I over heard Madam Pomfrey telling Professor Dumbledore saying that if she'd hit the ground she probably would have been killed from loss of blood, something about her broken ribs would have punctured her lungs on impact... she's going to hate this but Sirius saved her life.  
  
It's midnight and all I want to do it go and see Aliandra, but madam Pomfrey said I couldn't stay with her tonight. I might go see Professor Dumbledore tomorrow and see if I can stay in there.  
  
Love always  
  
Lily  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"Hurry up and turn the page Hermione" Ron said  
  
"I can't its stuck and I don't want to rip it," She said panicking  
  
"Hermione, are you a witch or what" Harry said rolling his eyes then grinned as he looked at Ron who was shaking with silent laughter.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry" and after muttering a few words the next page and next entry was in front of them.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
She's still hasn't woken up yet, I'm with her at the moment, she looks so peaceful when she's asleep.  
  
Madam Pomfrey's worried about her, I'm not meant to know this but I was listening in when she was talking to Professor McGonagall, I've been listening in a lot lately, haven't I. Anyway Pomfrey said if she doesn't wake up soon, she wouldn't have anything that'll stop her internally bleeding. From what I know of medicine, I know that that's not a good thing.  
  
Mind you from what I've seen around the school Madam Pomfrey's not the only one that's worried about Ali, all the teachers ask me if she's all right and tell me if I need anything just to ask.  
  
Its also really quiet around Hogwarts at the moment. The Marauders have stopped all pranks for a while because James's mum, who was an auror, was killed by death eaters. Talking about death eaters, James's mum isn't the only one who's been killed recently, so many students are mourning for lost family members. It's really quite a sad atmosphere.  
  
This is half the reason that the schools going through hell, the other is that all the teachers are edgy about everything. Yesterday Flitwick got attacked by death eaters in Hogsmeade, meaning that all Hogsmeade visits were canceled.  
  
Akk, James just entered the room, he comes in a lot, I think he is longing to talk to her about his mum, I mean Ali does live with him, I suppose I kinda feel sorry for him, but don't get the wrong idea, he's still my enemy.  
  
Oh, it's horrible; I would never wish this darkness upon my own children. Ali, please wake up I know somehow, some way you can make everything right. I mean, even the teachers seem to think this, even they know that the school needs pranks!  
  
Please wake up.  
  
Love always, Lily  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Poor Lily" Hermione said, Harry nodded in agreement then all three of them jumped as an explosion was heard just outside the door. The three students turned to stare at the closed door as if they were waiting for smoke to appear through the cracks between the wall and the door.  
  
"What, was that?" Ron asked in barely more than a whisper, just in case whatever had been outside was dangerous.  
  
Harry was the first one to move, he walked to the door and opened it a crack and peeked out into the hall. Standing there was Sirius, Aliandra, Remus and Snape, except Snape well he wasn't really standing. "You didn't have to blow him up," Aliandra said to Sirius shaking her head as she looked at, well what was once Snape.  
  
"He's been asking for that for a while" Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, you should really turn back into a dog, your going to get caught if you stick around too long like that" Remus said as he shook in mirth at the sight before him.  
  
"Hmm he's right, but first what spell did you use to do that to him" Aliandra asked  
  
Harry stared at Snape on the ground and then started laughing uncontrollably. He grabbed a hold of the door frame to keep him from falling over in hysterics. At the sound of laughter Ron and Hermione ran to Harry's side only to double over at laughter at the sight in front of them. Severus Snape was lying on the ground unconscious, his skin had turned a lovely shade of dark green and he had *pink* flowers growing out of his head.  
  
The three adults turned extremely quickly at the sound of laughter, and Harry watched as relief flooded Sirius and Remus's faces at the sight of them and Aliandra smiled. "Hey Harry" Sirius grinned "Ron, Hermione" But the three couldn't contain their laughter for long enough to reply. Sirius shook his head "And you say James and I was bad" He said to Remus who finally started laughing.  
  
"Well you have to admit Sirius, its not everyday that Snape has pink flowers growing out of his head" Harry said laughing  
  
Aliandra raised an eyebrow "You do know he can hear you..."  
  
"D-Don't worry, h-he can't possibly, hate us anymore than he already does!" Harry cried amongst uncontrollable laughter "It's humanly impossible for him to do that"  
  
Aliandra rose an eyebrow a smile tugging at her lips "Since when has Severus been Human" She commented causing Sirius to burst out laughing. Ron and Harry we're reduced to the ground and Hermione found it even harder to remain standing.  
  
Aliandra shook her head trying to keep herself from laughing, "All right," She said stopping as a giggle escaped and then she too started laughing. "All right" She repeated after a few minutes "We had better turn him back, the last thing I want to be caught with is Snape with pink flowers growing out of his head."  
  
"Do you have to?" Ron asked "I was actually starting to think he'd make a nice addition to my mum's garden"  
  
Harry and Sirius snickered while Remus, Aliandra and Hermione all smiled at the thought of Snape being planted in the Weasley's garden.  
  
"You had better change back into a dog Sirius, I'd rather be caught with Snape growing in my garden than being caught dead with you" Remus said  
  
"Hold on, I have to know how to reverse the spell" Aliandra said before Sirius could even argue with Remus about changing back into his animagus form.  
  
"Why do you have to know, one of us can do it" Sirius said motioning to Remus and him.  
  
"Yes I'm sure either of you *can* do the reverse spell, but neither of you *will* do it" Aliandra said as though it was obvious. "And the *will* is the important part here"  
  
"She has a point Sirius" Remus said looking at Sirius defeated.  
  
"Fine, you just..." He stopped as footsteps could be heard approaching the hall fast.  
  
"Sirius" Aliandra whispered, and as if on cue Sirius was a dog, around the corner came Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. The three of them took one look at Snape on the ground, and then started shouting.  
  
"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!!!!!" Malfoy screamed, those two words set off some sort of explosion; half the staff came running to their location, followed by half the school,  
  
Professor McGonagall looked from Snape on the ground to Aliandra's face the back at Snape with a very confused look on her face, then she looked at Sirius, in dog form of course, and realization hit her expression. "Aliandra, I must admit this is not like you," she said after a moments contemplating,  
  
"I'm sorry but Snape was being extremely frustrating," She said as though it was normal "I mean, really I was doing everyone a favor," Those few words caused some sort of explosion, everyone, apart from the Slytherins and Professor McGonagall, burst into laughter,  
  
It lasted only moments before McGonagall put a stop to it. "THAT WILL BE ENOUGH! All students please return to the activities you were attending to before you came here. Aliandra, I assume you can reverse the spell?"  
  
"I, ahh, well..."  
  
"She was going to get me to do it Professor" Hermione stepped up.  
  
McGonagall pretended to look confused.  
  
"Yes, that's right, you see, Miss Granger here was interested in how I did it so I was going to get her to do the reverse spell for it" Aliandra said this time looking as if she'd just made that up on the spot.  
  
"Oh, well then Miss Granger, go right ahead"  
  
Hermione muttered a few words and Snape was back to normal. He groaned and sat up then glared at Sirius...  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn't long till the only people that were left in the hall were Aliandra, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Ron and Harry. "Thanks" Aliandra said to Hermione smiling  
  
Ron was still laughing, he couldn't get over the fact that Snape had just screamed and shouted at Sirius, who was still in his dog form, in front of the entire school. It didn't matter that Ron knew that the dog was in actual fact a person, what mattered was that the rest of the school didn't!  
  
"It's all right, I read about that spell last year for some extra reading." Hermione answered politely smiling back at the woman.  
  
Aliandra sighed "I really have no idea when he learnt these things, somewhere along the lines he actually must have read a book" Remus snickered at the idea and the big black dog that sat in front of him growled at him. "It's probably pretty safe to turn back now" Ali said looking up and down the halls, "Unless of course you want to stay like that"  
  
Sirius turned back into a human and yawned. "All that excitement has made me tired" he said.  
  
Aliandra and Remus shared a look. "He did go mad in Azkaban didn't he," She said and Remus shook his head  
  
"He was always like this remember..." Remus said shortly. Something about the sentence made Harry think that Remus decided against finishing the sentence which suddenly made him wonder about Ali and Sirius's relationship. They didn't look as though they hated each other, but then they didn't look as though they were crazy about each other either, Harry sighed and figured, until he understood his own relationships, he had no hope in understanding this.  
  
Ron stretched "I think I might agree with Sirius, it's definitely time for sleep, mind you we have been up since six" He said looking at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Only six?" Sirius and Aliandra said at the same time then both looked at each other then turned away.  
  
Ron, who had missed the glance looked horrified "What do you mean *only* six!! I don't usually get out of bed at six am in the morning" He cried.  
  
Sirius shook his head "You have it good then, when Voldermort was in his prime we weren't even sleeping some nights, and forget about sleeping in, we were lucky if we got up at four am in the morning."  
  
"They're lucky they never had to experience that" Aliandra said gently. "Even when we were kids early mornings became customary as in the evenings we were restricted to our bedrooms for safety reasons, unless of course we had some way of getting around er-unnoticed." She said grinning at Harry.  
  
"Do you think they'll introduce those rules again?" Remus asked Sirius and Aliandra who both shrugged.  
  
"I hope not" Ron said looking disgusted  
  
Aliandra yawned "well I suppose it's my bed time then" She said sleepily, "I guess I'll see you in the morning, sweet dreams" She said before turning to leave.  
  
"Night" Remus and Sirius called after her then she disappeared around a corner. "We have to go see Dumbledore" Remus reminded Sirius who nodded.  
  
"Night Harry" Sirius said scruffing up his godson's already untamable black hair.  
  
"Night you three" Remus said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Good Night, Hermione, Ron, and if I was you three I stay right out of Snape's way" Sirius said as he joined Remus, and they headed off in the direction of Dumbledore's office.  
  
* * *  
  
"You know its not good to neglect sleep!" Ron argued, Hermione had dragged both he and Harry into an empty classroom but both boys seemed to agree that sleep was more important at this point in time.  
  
"One entry won't hurt" Hermione argued in turn  
  
"Yeah but we won't stop after one entry!" Ron cried in retaliation  
  
"He has a point" Harry interrupted in barely more than a whisper. Hermione glared at him fast causing him to close his mouth and pray that Ron didn't give in.  
  
"It's not as if I'm asking you to turn into Crabbe and Goyle again, we're just reading a book, it requires no effort whatsoever" Hermione pleaded and Ron sighed looking at Harry slightly irritated.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say about this?" Ron asked his best friend.  
  
"Your kidding right, I'm not going to take sides."  
  
"Your hopeless" Ron said  
  
"Actually I'm quite happy with it this way, this way only Voldermort and the death eaters are my enemies,"  
  
"Oh and that's something to be jumping for joy about" Ron said sarcastically then he turned to Hermione "One entry and that's it"  
  
She grinned and nodded turning to the page they had left it at last time.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hi, I'm awake again, it's me Ali by the way. I woke up exactly four minutes and thirty two seconds ago which was 1:13am, and I'm actually quite awake. Lily's asleep in here; she was using the diary as a pillow, bad choice of pillow if you ask me but then no one's awake to do that. She isn't the only in the room, for some strange reason all the Marauders are in here... Err, I think I had better read the entries I missed because this is not normal...  
  
....  
  
Sirius saved my life.... Sirius saved my life.... Oh for Merlin's sake why on earth did he do such a stupid thing... you just *don't* save your worst enemies life...  
  
WHAT AN IDIOT!!  
  
I mean did he take a bludger to the head or something, I mean it is against all morals to save your worst enemies life!!!! WHAT HAS HE DONE!! WHY!! *Cries* This is so not fair, now what do I do? How can I be enemies with the person that saved my life.... Why did you do that Sirius!! IDIOT... *sigh*  
  
Ahh now this explains the Marauders presence in this room. I'll have to talk to James about "Mum". *Takes a deep breath* I think I might actually be getting used to Voldermort taking away people I care about. Somebody better do something about him quick! Mental note, who ever rids this world of Voldermort you had better send a thank you card!  
  
Hmm, what else stands out in these entries, the teachers miss me, oh that's a laugh, doesn't wake up soon, needs something to heal internal bleeding. Mental note: before doing something stupid, see Madam Pomfrey for disgusting potion that rids people of internal bleeding.  
  
TEACHERS NEED PRANKS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Lily, are you okay, I mean seriously, that's just not right. Oh boy, I've been out of it for way too long. Hmm lets see, yeah Voldermort attacks, well I think I've covered almost everything.  
  
So now what? Lily looks too peaceful to wake up yet. Akk, Pettigrew is snoring, sheesh reminder: if you ever want to wake up someone unconscious, let Pettigrew sleep in the room with them. Lets see, James looks like the person that scored the most comfortable seat in the room. Sirius is cute when he's asleep. Oh for Merlin's sake, what the hell is wrong with me. I did not just write that, oh no, I've got to go find something to get rid of it, be back soon  
  
Lil, if you wake up, I'm just taking a walk  
  
Love always, Aliandra  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"I never got a thank you card," Harry said  
  
"What?" Ron exclaimed  
  
"Well I didn't!"  
  
"But you didn't really rid the world of him did you, I mean he's back" Hermione said  
  
"Thank you Hermione, I'm so sorry that I didn't do the job properly, its your fault that you leave the fate of an evil wizard in the hands of a one year old. sheesh"  
  
Ron lost it laughing. "Nice one Harry"  
  
"Seriously Harry, if you really desperately need a thank you card just ask her for it" Hermione said.  
  
"I'll be right, I mean I managed up until now, but why didn't anyone ever send me one, I mean I got bowed to in a shop, and everyone wanted to shake my hand at The Leaky Cauldron, but no one has ever said thank you for ridding the world of Voldermort for fourteen years."  
  
"Thanks Harry" Ron said laughing.  
  
"Shut up Ron"  
  
"Shut up the both of you, I want to know what happens" Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hold on, I thought it was just *one* entry remember, we agreed it is definitely time for bed, you know that thing you sleep on every now and then." Ron cried  
  
"I'm with him on this one Hermione, I don't get enough sleep as it is with the nightmares so going to bed late is just going to make things worse."  
  
"*One* more?" Hermione pleaded  
  
"Sorry 'mione" Ron said, "I don't think I'll manage to stay awake during it, and I would hate to think what McGonagall would say if she found us all here in the morning fast asleep"  
  
Harry shuddered "Imagine if Snape found us, no Hermione it is most definitely bed time. We've always got tomorrow after classes" Harry said  
  
Hermione sighed as she nodded giving into the two boys.  
  
"See the difference you make when you enter the argument" Ron said to Harry as they linked their arms with Hermione's and all walked out of the room in the direction of the painting of the Fat Lady. Harry laughed and the three walked the rest of the way silently.  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
History of Magic was as boring as ever, Professor Binns dull voice continued to echo around the classroom as he talked about Merlin and his ancestors.  
  
Harry and Ron whom were both occupants of this room were trying as hard as they could to stay awake. "What time was it when we actually got to bed last night?" Ron asked Harry as he yawned for the fifth time in a matter of three minutes. Harry shrugged as he continued to stare at his watch which he hadn't taken his eye's off of since the start of class.  
  
"You know a watched kettle will never boil" Hermione whispered to Harry as she noticed the way he stared at his watch. Harry sighed  
  
"Did you have to remind me?" He asked while Ron looked at the two like they were speaking another language.  
  
"What?" He asked gaping and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Just a muggle cliché" She muttered and Ron looked even more confused than he did in the first place.  
  
"Just forget it" Harry suggested and Ron nodded silently agreeing that that was probably best.  
  
"Merlin's book of spells would be invaluable to the historians of the magical world" Binns was saying before he was interrupted.  
  
"But wouldn't it be dangerous, I mean that book contains all types of things that could fall into the wrong hands" said Neville timidly. Even the professor looked awed, whenever Neville interrupted it was always to get the professor to repeat something that he'd missed.  
  
"Well- ah- yes it would be dangerous, thus why we don't have it" Binns said slowly, quite caught of guard by Neville's interruption.  
  
"I thought it was lost, permanently" Malfoy said as he was carving something about Binns and Dumbledore on the desk.  
  
"Well as far as we know, but its always possible..."  
  
"But sir, there's no remaining relatives to Merlin what if the book was needed" Seamus asked.  
  
"What would it be needed for?" Harry whispered to Hermione who for the first time just shrugged in response to the question.  
  
"Well there is one" Binns said slowly and Harry watched as the Slytherins suddenly all started to pay attention. "But from what I know about him, he doesn't know where the book is either." Binns said. "Now, we have to finish this topic by the end of class so no more interruptions.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wasn't that strange" Hermione said as they walked out into the hall.  
  
"He certainly didn't want to talk about Merlin's living relative did he." Ron said to Harry who nodded.  
  
"It was a tad strange, even for Binns" Harry noted, "But what I want to know is what Seamus meant."  
  
"You mean you don't know" Said Malfoy incredulously, "You, the famous Harry Potter doesn't know why Merlin's Book would be needed"  
  
"Are you going to spill it Malfoy or are you just going to stand their and make an utter fool out of yourself" Harry said, Malfoy's taunting was getting really old. The surrounding people laughed and Malfoy turned sharply and stalked off. "He's being a prat, he probably doesn't know himself, come on lets go find Sirius and ask him about it." Harry said to Ron and Hermione who nodded at him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Professor have you seen Snuffles?" Harry asked Snape casually, while Ron and Hermione stood behind him silently. A disgusted expression crossed Snape's face as if he thought the idea of him actually knowing where Sirius was horrifying. "I'll take that as a no" Harry sighed rolling his eyes, he turned to leave when Snape cleared his throat.  
  
"I believe he is still in a meeting with Dumbledore." He said shortly a snarl on his face then he turned on his heel and stalked off.  
  
"You think at least try to be nice" Hermione said, "I mean, he doesn't have to be so rude all the time"  
  
"He's still getting over the fact that Harry saved his life" Ron said "Merlin he must hate you Harry, I mean first your father, then you and Sirius."  
  
Harry laughed at the comment. "He told us after that he would have rather died than have us save him and Sirius told him that next time we will let him, he shut up pretty quick."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and they walked up to the gargoyle that sat at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Tim Tams" Harry said shortly and the gargoyle jumped out of the way.  
  
"Tim what?" Ron asked staring at Harry confused.  
  
"Tim Tams, apparently they're these chocolate biscuits from Australia that he's really fond of" Harry explained.  
  
"Australia.... When did he go to Australia?" Ron asked  
  
"The holiday's I guess" Harry said shrugging and he slowly opened the door and they walked into Dumbledore's office. They all looked amazed at the scene that was in front of them. Sitting in the room was Sirius, Remus, Arabella Figg, Mundugus Fletcher, Aliandra and Dumbledore all fast asleep.  
  
Sirius had collapsed on the table using rolls of parchment for a pillow, Remus was sitting cross armed in his chair moving every now and again in his sleep. Mundugus was snoring loudly as he slept in his seat his feat propped up on the table. Arabella was sprawled out on the floor looking as if she'd fallen of the seat and Aliandra was leaning on the table one hand holding her head up. Dumbledore sat back in his seat snoozing lightly.  
  
Hermione shook her head and stared quite obviously awed, they all looked like a bunch of teenagers that had fallen asleep while studying for their OWLs or NEWTs.  
  
"I think they're getting too old for all nighters" Harry noted quietly  
  
"I agree" said a voice that caused Harry, Ron and Hermione to jump. To their surprise Aliandra was awake. She smiled at them and yawned. "Good Morning" She said tiredly  
  
"Morning," Harry whispered not particularly wanting to wake anyone else in the room.  
  
"Hi" Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Aliandra asked stretching.  
  
"Er- well we wanted to talk to Sirius, but er-" Harry said looking at Sirius who slept on silently. Aliandra followed Harry's gaze to her husband and sighed.  
  
"You really don't want to wake him up" Aliandra advised quietly, "He's not good when he hasn't had enough sleep" She said then forced a smile before looking back at him sadness haunting her bright blue eyes. "Can it wait?" She asked looking back at the three students.  
  
Harry shared a glance with Ron and Hermione and they all shrugged. "It'd just be handy to know I guess" Ron said slowly "But then it's not super important"  
  
"It's not like anyone's going to die or anything" Hermione noted,  
  
Harry bit his lip as he looked at his godfather. "Well maybe you could help us" He said looking back at Aliandra.  
  
She laughed "Oh Merlin here we go. What's the problem?"  
  
"Well you see in History of Magic we were learning about Merlin right, and Seamus, er- one of our friends, er- classmates said something about how Merlin's book of spells might be needed or something." Ron said weakly.  
  
Aliandra looked pensive. "It would probably have something to do with the spells in the book. A lot of them are mass protection spells. They we're used in the first war against Voldermort to protect place's like Diagon Alley and Hogsmede from attack, mind you that wasn't until the book was rediscovered..." She faltered as though she'd given a little too much information away.  
  
"Rediscovered... Binns said that they didn't know where the book was" Hermione said.  
  
"Well it's gone again, the, well Merlin's relative's have looked after it for years making sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands..." She said slowly as she sorted out the information that ran through her head.  
  
"Does the last remaining relative know where the book is?" Ron asked taking a seat next to the snoring Mundugus.  
  
"What?" Aliandra choked. "How do you know about....Shit"  
  
"Er- Professor Binn's said that the relative person said he didn't know where the book was" Hermione explained and Aliandra relaxed slightly.  
  
"I don't know much about the relative only that er- he, doesn't want to be found, and for good reason's too"  
  
"James NO!" Sirius cried in his sleep causing all four of them to jump.  
  
"Oh crap" Aliandra swore and the chair screeched along the floor as she got up. Sirius was sweating and tossing in turning in his sleep.  
  
"Is he all right?" Hermione asked looking at Aliandra.  
  
"It's just a nightmare..." Aliandra whispered. "Sirius, Sirius wake up" She kneeling next to his chair. An ink bottle went flying of the table as Sirius moved his hand out to push Aliandra away. He was still fast asleep and the ink spilt all over her side. It didn't seem to bother her as much as the hand that slapped her across the face absently. "SIRIUS YOU PRAT! WAKE UP!" She screamed causing everyone in the room to wake up so suddenly that they either fell out of their seats of jumped about a mile into the air.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron all shook with laughter that they didn't dare let escape. Sirius's face had to be the highlight of the whole scene. He looked at Aliandra who was covered with black ink and had a pink hand mark on her face with an shocked expression. "Why are you covered in ink?" Was the first thing he asked and Harry and Ron fell to the ground laughing. That was too much. Even Hermione had doubled over holding her stomach laughing.  
  
Aliandra stood up rolling her eyes. "Er- sorry about that" she said looking at the annoyed expressions of everyone else in the room.  
  
Sirius still looked confused as she walked out of the room shaking her head. "What the hell?" He asked and Harry laughed harder.  
  
"Y-You- you- were having- a-a nightmare" Harry said in amongst uncontrollable laughter "A-An-And she-she went to wake you-you-and- you knocked the-i-ink which spilt- on-her- a-and-you slapped her- and then she screamed at you" Harry couldn't breath enough to get the words out anymore.  
  
"Then you woke up and said that!" Ron cried in one breath before clutching his stomach as he tried to get up off the floor.  
  
While Mundugus and Arabella joined in laughing, Sirius and Remus shared a glance while Dumbledore looked at Sirius sympathetically although the three students missed the glance and attempted to control their laughter. After the group managed to stop laughing Harry, Ron and Hermione excused themselves but not before advising them to get more sleep.  
  
"That made my day" Ron said sighing as they collapsed in their seats at the Gryffindor table. "Oh great roast beef!" he grinned as he looked at the dinner that was laid out in front of them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry you stepped on my toe" Hermione said as the three walked towards Flitwick's classroom under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Sorry" Harry whispered and then looked towards the classroom. The door was slightly ajar and the light was on.  
  
"Your kidding" Ron whispered and they crept up to the door and peeked in. Aliandra stood just inside the room Sirius was with her sitting on one of the desks  
  
"I don't know, I seriously don't know Ali" Sirius said slowly then he looked up at her from the where he was sitting in and sighed. "Ali," He said slowly as she stared out the window, he stood up and walked to her. "I'm sorry" he said and she looked down at the ground.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron watched as she lifted her head to look into his eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "What for Sirius?" She said shaking her head before slowly turning away and leaving nearly running into the three of them as she did so.  
  
Sirius fell back into a seat, and covered his face with his hands.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron shared a glance. "Er- what do we do?" Ron asked in a whisper. "Find another classroom" Hermione ordered deciding it was probably best to leave Sirius alone for a while.  
  
There was another empty classroom just a bit further down the hall, they closed the door gently behind them as they appeared from under the invisibility cloak. "How much pain has he caused her?" Hermione blurted out and Harry bit his lip shrugging.  
  
"I doubt that any of it was really his fault though, I mean even the stuff this morning couldn't be blamed on him... I guess that's sorta what she meant... or half what she meant" Harry said slowly.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly "Hmmm"  
  
"I wish we hadn't heard that" Ron said "I'm not going to be able to look at either of them without thinking about that"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I feel awful, I mean you saw Sirius right, he looked so depressed..."  
  
"Did you see her face?" Hermione asked in barely more than a whisper "When she walked out of the room, her eye's just sparkled with tears, she just looked so sad."  
  
"Can we change the topic" Ron asked, "I mean what went on in there really was none of our business"  
  
Hermione and Harry nodded and Hermione put the diary she had been holding onto the table. "Shall we?" She asked and the other two nodded. Hermione flicked through the pages to where they'd ended before.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dear Diary.  
  
Ali, the idea is that I wake up and your still here, and don't even think about erasing that sentence, well you can, but I already know about it so if you leave it there I'm going to tease you about it, if you take it away, I'm going to tease you about it, either way.  
  
Yeah, I think Peters snoring woke me up to, I wish he'd shut up. Oh hello she's back  
  
Oh crap, you woke up.  
  
Hello Ali, its nice to see you too, Sirius is cute hey?  
  
No, listen I just got out of a coma or whatever you call the state I've been in, there's something wrong with my head at the moment, that's the only explanation... Actually I can't believe you just said that, I've been out of it for how long? And the first thing you say to me is "Hello Ali, its nice to see you too, Sirius is cute hey?" where's the hugs and I miss you's!!  
  
Sorry Ali, your right. I have missed you hun!! But I think you may have noticed that in my other entries.  
  
It did kind of stand out... *sighs* well I suppose I had better get the teasing over and done with...  
  
Er- If you say so... Do you really expect me to believe any of that crap?! I can hear wedding bells Ali!  
  
Lily Evans!! That is seriously not funny.... and anyway I do remember that at the start of this diary you said that if I ever married Sirius you would attempt to make peace with James.  
  
Your Evil Aliandra Lights *glares*  
  
Oh I know. Mwahahahahahahahaaha..... *sigh* look I don't know why I wrote that okay, but you do have to give me the fact that I only just woke up from a coma...  
  
True. Sirius is awake  
  
So I noticed.  
  
We should probably hide the diary before he figures out what were doing  
  
Hmm, I see your point Lily, but we will have to show our faithful readers what goes on in the next entry...  
  
Good Idea!  
  
Love always, Lily and Ali.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"Shall we go?" Ron asked  
  
"Might as well" Harry said "Unless you guy's want to go to sleep or something..." Hermione shook her head and Ron shrugged. They all reached in and touched the crystal.  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once again Harry landed on his feet while the other two hit the ground with a thump, but this time it was in the infirmary rather than outside on the Hogwarts grounds. Aliandra was sitting cross- legged on the bed; Lily was sitting in the chair next to her and scattered around the room in different chairs were the Marauders.  
  
"Oh god, your awake" Sirius muttered, still obviously half asleep  
  
"Its nice to see you too," Aliandra said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Who's awake?" James muttered sleepily. "Oh man, does he have to snore so loudly,"  
  
"How exactly do you sleep with him in your room?" Lily asked looking at Peter.  
  
"We usually put a silencing charm on him then take it up before he gets up" came another voice that caused Aliandra and Lily to jump.  
  
"Morning Remus" James said sleepily  
  
"Morning, why are we up?" Remus asked yawning before glancing at his watch.  
  
"Peters fault" Sirius said stretching, "I can't believe Madam Pomfrey let us all stay in here. If it had been me or James in that bed she would have kicked everyone out in a matter of seconds"  
  
"Oh Aliandra's awake" Remus said suddenly  
  
"Your so smart in the mornings Remus," James said sarcastically  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry stared at his dad. It was almost as if he was looking in a mirror, they weren't kidding when they said he looked like his father.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Now we just have to wait for Peter to wake up and we can do something interesting" James said a mischevious grin appearing on his handsome face.  
  
"Peter wouldn't wake up if Hogwarts was collapsing, so don't get your hopes to high" Remus said shaking his head at peter who was still snoring reguardless of the noise around him.  
  
"So why exactly are all of you in here?" Aliandra asked looking especially at Remus and Sirius, and well Peter but he didn't count as he was asleep.  
  
"To see you," Lily answered as though it was obvious with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Dad told me to stay with you" James explained "I dunno, I think he thinks I'm going to crack because of m... Well and, he er- kinda decided that if I was waiting for you I- I'd err have some purpose?"  
  
"Got dragged along by James " Sirius said shortly looking out the window  
  
"Ditto" Remus said shrugging. The blonde girl nodded, almost as if she didn't really care that they were all in there, but more that she needed the explanations to make the world seem sane again.  
  
"Are you okay Ali?" Lily asked concerned at the dazed look her friends face held as she nodded.  
  
"Yeah just dandy, I only got hit with a beaters club, nothing that could cause any sort of damage," Aliandra answered shaking her head at her best friend. "What a stupid question"  
  
"You know you should really wake up Madam Pomfrey and ask for the potion." James said slowly looking at his "sister" carefully. Aliandra rolled up her shirt to where her ribs started. Her thin stomach was covered in dark purple and blue bruises, but while Lily started at the sight moving her hand to her mouth in shock Ali just scrunched up her nose and shook her head.  
  
"Ouch" squeaked Peter making everyone in the room jump in fright as the voice interrupted the silence  
  
"Peter your awake" James cried slightly shocked  
  
"Silence" Sirius said "I believe it is most definitely time to go back to sleep"  
  
"Oh no you don't, we have to do something! There is a serious situation at this school right now, and we as magical mischief makers have to do something about it!" James said looking directly at Aliandra  
  
"Along what lines are you thinking here James?" Ali asked slightly confused at her "brother's" attention being focused on her.  
  
"Were going to throw the biggest party that Hogwarts has ever seen!" He cried grinning widely at his "sister" who grinned back.  
  
"Right Now??" Lily asked sarcastically thinking that not even James was stupid enough to...  
  
"Yep, right now" James replied and Lily's mouth dropped open,  
  
"You kidding" She said slowly.  
  
"Okay, I think I get the idea," Sirius said "And I think it will work well."  
  
"Yeah, we should be able to pull this one off pretty well" Aliandra said thinking out the idea and the planning behind it that would be necessary.  
  
"Hold on a minute, Ali you shouldn't even be leaving that bed let alone going along with the craziest thing that I've heard escape your "brother's" mouth." Lily cried  
  
"What!" Aliandra exclaimed staring at Lily. "You can't possibly tell me that I can not be part of the most brilliant idea that I've heard escape my "brother's" mouth."  
  
"Ali, were you and I just looking at the same bruising..."  
  
"What! I'm fine, really" Aliandra interrupted but winced as Lily poked her in the ribs. "Hey! Don't do that!"  
  
"I thought you said you were fine" Lily said accusingly  
  
"Okay, I'm a bit bruised, but fine, and if I wake up Pomfrey, we won't be able to go through with our plans."  
  
"Ali, you said yourself in the dia... I mean before, that before you do anything stupid, you have to get the potion."  
  
"Yeah, I did say before I did anything stupid, but this does not come under the definition of stupid, it comes under the definition of good for all Hogwarts students"  
  
"I didn't know there were definitions for things longer than one word," Sirius said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ali glared at him "Shut up Sirius" She said through clenched teeth and then scolded herself as Sirius noted grinned at her, she called him by his first name. She turned to Lily "Please Lily, as soon as we've arranged everything and as soon as we have everyone up and at the party, I'll go to Pomfrey I promise" Aliandra pleaded  
  
"She's not your mother" Remus said looking at the pair.  
  
Both Lily and Ali rolled their eyes "You don't say" Ali answered, "The problem is she is worse than any mother I've ever had..."  
  
"Thanks Aliandra, I really appreciate that!" She said sarcastically. Although before Aliandra could retaliate James cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Seriously, you two are worse than me and Sirius!" He cried annoyed. "Lily I'm sure if she believes she's up to it, she's up to it and Ali she's really only looking out for you,"  
  
"Woah you sounded so much like Remus then it was scary" Sirius said while Peter and Remus nodded silently in agreement.  
  
"Bit of a hypocrite aren't you James?" Aliandra said "I remember you and Sirius having an argument..."  
  
James just shook his head and Lily sighed. "You promise that as soon..." She said carefully looking at her best friend  
  
"I promise I promise!!" Aliandra cried  
  
Lily smiled "All right then, so what's the plan..."  
  
"Yes!" She cried jumping off the bed. "Let's do this!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron looked around the great hall; Lily, Aliandra, Lily and the Marauders had done an amazing job at decorating. The symbols of each house had been magicked onto each wall with the respective animals moving around the symbol carefully. Ali had told the fairies to fill the room and they danced around the candles in pink, green, yellow, and blue flashes of light. The food on the tables looked wonderful, and Harry was suddenly wishing that they could eat it.  
  
~~~~  
  
"How'd you get the food?" Lily asked Sirius amazed at all the food that sat on the tables.  
  
"Easy actually, I went to the house elves and said, 'I need a lot of food, like to feed the entire school' and they replied, 'sure, we'll have it ready in no time'"  
  
Lily gave him a look of disbelief and shook her head at him. "Good Old House Elves" Aliandra said to the redhead grinning causing Lily to nearly fall over in shock.  
  
"You means he's Serious"  
  
"Of course I'm Sirius"  
  
"No I mean..."  
  
"House Elves like doing things like that, they enjoy it" Remus said shortly before there was a big debate about the meaning of Sirius... it was way too early to be having a Sirius/Serious debate of any kind.  
  
"They enjoy being slaves" Lily asked in disbelief.  
  
"I suppose that's one way to put it, but I wouldn't call them slaves, because well they live to serve their masters" Sirius said  
  
"Or mistresses" Aliandra added.  
  
"Anyway are we ready?" Sirius asked his best friend,  
  
"Well I think we have everything" James said  
  
"Apart from the people" Aliandra noted  
  
"Don't worry, we sent the fireworks up" Sirius grinned  
  
"WHAT!" Lily exclaimed  
  
"I sent fireworks into each and every dormitory in this castle, as soon as it explodes it drags everyone down here" And soon the Hall was filled with people. Everyone was laughing, eating or dancing, in general everyone looked happy, even the Slytherins were smiling.  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry watched his parents flirt shyly.  
  
~~~~  
  
"You know, they couldn't be any more obvious at what their doing" Sirius said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I have to admit, I would have more to tease her about if they danced, and they would make a cute couple." Aliandra said  
  
"You're a strange girl," Sirius noted looking at the blonde girl next to him carefully.  
  
"So I've been told," Aliandra laughed and looked up into his eyes. Then all of a sudden Aliandra looked very sick her arms automatically moved to her stomach and she swayed in pain.  
  
"You should go and get that potion," Sirius said, grabbing Aliandra's arm to steady her.  
  
Aliandra nodded, they walked towards the door and they were standing just away from it when the doors flew open, almost smashing into Aliandra and Sirius. Professor McGonagall, Professor Dreadre and Professor Dumbledore stood in front of them looking surprised, annoyed and amazed respectively. "We should of known it was you" Dreadre said looking directly at Aliandra  
  
"Yeah, I..." and she collapsed straight into Sirius's arms.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I think its time you three were in bed" Came a voice from behind them and Harry, Hermione and Ron spun around fast. Facing them was Aliandra who had a small smile on her face. "Come" she whispered some how pulling them out of the memory.  
  
* * *  
  
For once, all of them landed standing and the three were sure that it had something to do with the fact that they'd been pulled out of the memory rather than letting it end as it normally would. The group remained silent for a moment.  
  
"Aliandra" Hermione whispered guiltily as though she had just been caught spying, which in a way she had.  
  
"Hello" The woman laughed gently. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled magically; "So you found the diary,"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione did," Ron said he stopped; she didn't seem to be listening  
  
She picked up the book and flicked through the pages, "So many memories," she whispered so quietly it was almost as if she was talking to herself.  
  
"Aliandra, Dumbledore need's to see you" Sirius said entering the door, he looked as though he was about to say something but stopped as his eyes fell on Harry, Ron and Hermione. Aliandra turned and looked at him, their expressions were the same, sad and questioning. Aliandra looked back at the diary in her hands.  
  
"Keep it safe," she said after a few seconds of silence, handing the book to Harry who nodded. Aliandra and Sirius left in what seemed like one swift movement.  
  
"Do you two get the feeling that we missed something really important in that moment?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione nodded thoughtfully in reply. "Well now what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, we can either continue reading... or I suppose we could follow Sirius and Aliandra." Harry suggested looking at the others.  
  
"I don't know, I mean what if Sirius was just using Dumbledore as an excuse to talk to her, then we will be invading their privacy." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Coming from the person who is so totally wrapped up in her Diary" Ron said shaking his head at her.  
  
"That's different!" She said stubbornly and looked down at the book in Harry's hands. She bit her lip, "All right I suppose we can go see what their up to. But there has to be one more entry read before we go to sleep to night."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded slowly sharing a glance. "We're going to regret this decision aren't we" Ron said to Harry quietly  
  
"Yes" Harry replied nodding as he threw the invisibility cloak over he, Ron and Hermione.  
  
* * *  
  
"What's the bet that their in their favorite classroom" Ron said as the were deciding which way to go.  
  
"It's more likely that their in Dumbledore's office" Hermione said and Harry sighed  
  
"Here we go" he muttered under his breath  
  
"Their more likely to be in the classroom" Ron said more forcefully than before and Hermione stubbornly shook her head  
  
"Dumbledore's office"  
  
"Favorite Classroom"  
  
"Dumbledore's Office"  
  
"Hospital wing" Harry interrupted and the two suddenly went quiet and followed Harry's gaze to the infirmary door that was slightly ajar. Light flowed out through the small opening from the inside and voice's could be heard.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where it is?" said a voice that sounded strangely familiar.  
  
"Er- I don't know where it is" replied a sweet voice that they recognized as Aliandra's.  
  
"But we need it!" The man cried  
  
"I thought you didn't believe Voldermort was back" Aliandra said shortly.  
  
--  
  
"Who is she talking too" Ron asked slowly, Harry and Hermione shrugged  
  
--  
  
"Are you going to doom the entire wizarding world or are you going to tell me where it is." said the voice forcefully and noises could be heard as someone got out of a seat  
  
"Well to be able to tell you where it is, I would have to know where it is" said Aliandra her tone of voice giving away the annoyance she was obviously feeling.  
  
"Your Lying"  
  
--  
  
"Fudge" Harry groaned as he recognized the second voice  
  
--  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, if I knew where it currently resided I might have considered telling you, but as it happens I don't, so there is no point in arguing with me about this." Aliandra said  
  
"I think, perhaps, she is telling the truth" Said Dumbledore in a steady voice.  
  
"Fine! If you happen to find out where it is, contact me instantly" He said walking out of the room his nose held high in the air.  
  
"He reminds me of Nacrissa" She said  
  
"I wouldn't mention that to her, if I were you" Snape advised  
  
--  
  
"Oh he's in there too" Ron said looking as surprised as his two friends that stood beside him.  
  
--  
  
"I doubt that Nacrissa and I would be able to have a civil conversation long enough to mention that" Aliandra noted  
  
"You, were lying" Sirius's voice rang through the silence.  
  
"Perhaps," Aliandra said carefully, then the door swung open and Harry, Hermione and Ron who had edged closer to the door after Fudge had left had to move quickly to avoid being walked into. She walked out of the room then paused and glanced back at her husband. They held each other's gaze for a moment then she left.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron hurried to another classroom, one that they hadn't used before. "That was the strangest conversation I have ever listened into in my life" Harry said "And I've listened into a lot of conversations"  
  
Ron looked at Harry "We weren't exactly 'listening in'" He said slowly  
  
"No, we er- overheard" Hermione said before laughing "Your right though that conversation made no sense whatsoever, but we can't work it out now because you promised another entry remember.  
  
"Harry we were wrong, I'm not going to regret this promise" Ron said  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked slightly confused at his red haired friend  
  
"Well think about it, if we hadn't promised to read the entry, we would probably have spent the entire night trying to work out what they were talking about, and probably with little success"  
  
"I can see your point" Harry laughed while Hermione shook her head at her two friends.  
  
"Boys" she muttered "Anyway, let's do this" and she flicked through the page's to the entry they were up to...  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Hey, er- I mean Dear Diary, It's Sirius here  
  
And James  
  
And Remus  
  
And me, Peter  
  
Now you may be wondering why we are writing in this book, well you see it's a long story.  
  
Yes it is Padfoot ol' friend; you see a few days ago we saw Aliandra and Lily writing in this so we decided it had to be important, our suspicions were found correct when we finally got out hands on it and it burst into flames. Remus can tell you all about that  
  
*whimpers* my hands really hurt... and I mean *really* hurt  
  
Aw poor Moony. Anyway so we found the charm that got rid of the flames and then we opened the book to find it BLANK!!!  
  
Padfoot is telling the truth, this stupid book has been charmed so only certain people see what's written here. So anyway Padfoot thought we might as well write something in here so it would be more interesting, seeing that we can't see what's on the pages!! *Clears throat* anyway Padfoot how was your day.  
  
Great my dear Prongs, I got Lights back that is if you failed to notice that she was walking around all day with an invisible head.  
  
My commendations on the handy work displayed in that prank, you have made the marauder's proud Sirius,  
  
Remus is right you have indeed made us all proud. I mean McGonagall was so freaked, she thought that Ali was dead or something. But that wasn't as classic as this morning when Ali barged into our dorm cursing Sirius.  
  
I know, I could not stop laughing, I kind of felt bad though.  
  
Back up, you felt bad! Sirius, are you okay, your not meant to feel bad on behalf of your enemy, that would be like me saying I felt bad for giving Snape blonde pigtails with pink ribbons  
  
Well done on that one Prongs, I don't think even Dumbledore controlled his laughter very well at that sight.  
  
Thank you Moony  
  
Yeah, but Snape's not a girl nor is he a Gryffindor.  
  
Her being a girl makes no difference, only that she gets away with more.  
  
I don't think that's entirely true Peter, Ali doesn't seem to get away with anything. Actually I'd say she'd be right up with us on the detention record.  
  
Yeah, Remus is right there, she is usually in detention with Prongs and I. I'll have to ask her how many detentions she's had next detention...  
  
Your a prat Sirius.  
  
Wormtail do not talk about a fellow Marauder in that fashion, even if he is a prat.  
  
Your one to talk James.  
  
Go Moony!!  
  
Shut up Sirius.  
  
Nope, sorry Prongs me dear, but I'm not in the mood to be quiet at this point in time.  
  
You have to be in the mood to be quiet? I really don't associate with these people Ali, Lily, they pay me to be here!! I swear.  
  
Moony, your giving away our secrets!! Sheesh, Lights and Lily don't need anything else to blackmail us with, for Merlin's sake.  
  
We keep coming back to this don't we. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that it's really annoying when your "sister" and her best friend know tooooooooo much.  
  
Which they both did before they found out our secrets.  
  
You know we really shouldn't talk about them in their book, I mean it's sort of pathetic, and cruel, not to mention Aliandra is quite skilled at pranking...  
  
Well were not actually being mean, are we Padfoot  
  
NO!! We were being er- nice... Why'd you have to put it that way Moony, I really didn't need to be reminded of Lights pranking skills. *sigh* I suppose if you think we're being immoral we had better stop, I'd hate to think what she could come up with next...  
  
Well I don't know about it being immoral... maybe a bit immature.  
  
What else did we get the book for then?  
  
To read, Wormtail, then it might of been possible to override the huge amount of blackmail they have against us.  
  
And we're back to the blackmail topic again. Well since we are sort of writing to Aliandra and Lily I do have a question. 'WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO COME INTO A ROOM WHERE YOU KNEW A FULLY GROWN WEREWOLF WAS?' *clears throat* It's just something I was curious about.  
  
Don't worry Moony, I don't think Aliandra would have minded much if you'd turned her into a werewolf.  
  
Excuse me Prongs but remember what Moony said about the immaturity of writing about her in her book.... hey stop laughing!  
  
Sorry Padfoot but you lecturing about immaturity  
  
Personally I don't think either of you have any right to be lecturing about immaturity  
  
Er- guys, I think someone's coming  
  
Damn, Wormtail's right... Crap! It's Lily!  
  
Oh no... Is Lights with her, has Ali got a wand.  
  
Sirius, breathe!! James, you like her- go keep her busy so Sirius can sneak into the girls dormitory an put it back  
  
What do you mean I like....  
  
JUST GO  
  
Agreed  
  
Agreed  
  
Er- Bye! James a.k.a. Prongs  
  
Later! Peter a.k.a. Wormtail  
  
Have a nice day, Remus a.k.a. Moony  
  
See you later! Sirius a.k.a. Padfoot  
  
P.S. Marauders Forever!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical worlds belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I CANT BELIEVE IT!! THEY WROTE IN IT!! THEY ACTUALLY DARED TO WRITE IN *OUR* DIARY. Aliandra Lights you had better be thinking up some sort of revenge right now.  
  
Lily. Breathe.  
  
How dare they, I mean how dare they try and read our diary, talk about sinking to the lowest level, oh god I'm glad you insisted on putting those charms on, I'm so relieved that they couldn't read it.  
  
Why, its not like there's much that they could use against us, I mean unlike James might think, its not filled with every guy we've ever liked you know.  
  
I suppose.... you know your not meant to be on their side  
  
Well I guess I think it just adds another angle to the book, we were being very objective after all.  
  
Another angle? Objective? Who are you and what did you do with Aliandra? Of course we are going to objective, we're allowed to be, because its OUR diary, thus it is based on OUR thoughts and opinions and is therefore objective.  
  
*Laughs* Okay okay, I didn't not need the detailed definition of objectivity and why it is acceptable in this case but well they didn't really write anything that degrades us to the level of a Snape nor did they actually read the thing, so besides the fact that Sirius went through all our stuff to find it, they haven't really done anything wrong...  
  
*Mouth drops open* I will never understand how your mind works.  
  
The idea is that you don't *wink*. But really Lily can you honestly say that you didn't find that the slightest bit amusing.  
  
No comment. So how are you going to get Sirius back? I mean, that whole invisible head thing, well it was really good,  
  
*Glare*  
  
I mean, prank wise, it was hilarious  
  
Yeah I know, even I had to admire that handy work, even if it was performed on me, I just have no idea on how to get him back, its one of the only times I've ever had a mental blank when it comes to pranking.  
  
Strange, I think I'll agree with you. Aliandra, just as a question who do you like?  
  
When you say like you mean....  
  
I mean, like as in date wise.  
  
Well, umm- I don't know, never really thought about it I guess.  
  
Oh,  
  
You?  
  
IlikeJamessortabutdon'ttellhimI'llkillyou  
  
Umm, is that meant to symbolize how fast you are saying it, or is that just cause you tried to write to fast?  
  
...  
  
James! Oh I could have never guessed... NOT... Lily, you couldn't have made that anymore obvious!  
  
Really....  
  
*Smacks self in head* don't worry, he doesn't see it, love is blind after all.  
  
That cliché is overused and overrated  
  
Thus why it is called a cliché.  
  
I didn't say I loved him anyway, I said I liked him  
  
Yep, now, just you wait, a few years time you'll be happily married with a son.  
  
A son, why a son? What is it with you and my apparent son?  
  
I don't know; whenever I look at you I can just see you with a son. Or maybe I can see James with a son, either way.  
  
That is really strange,  
  
*Shrugs* Well what would your sons name be?  
  
Hold up, why are we talking about my son, when I'm not married or even dating Potter yet?  
  
I never said it had to be with Potter! *grins*  
  
*Blushes* Oh Merlin, I fell for that badly, didn't I  
  
*Nods* you better watch it, you might have Sirius pull something like that on you, and you have no idea what he'll put you through if he has something like that against you. That's every blackmailers dream  
  
And you would know this, being the blackmailer you are  
  
Yep, oh don't worry I'm not going to blackmail you with this, but I may have some fun with James.  
  
NO, don't tell him please  
  
Who said anything about telling him, it's the not telling that's going to get on his nerves.  
  
Please Aliandra, promise me you won't tell  
  
Lily Anne Evans, I Aliandra Julie Lights solemnly swear that I will not tell James Harold Potter that you are madly in love with him!  
  
I never said I was madly in love with him, and Ali, if I ever do have a son with James, his name  
  
Yes...  
  
Will be Harry. Bye!  
  
Hey, wait right their Lily Evans. Akk, I got to go, take care! Aliandra  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"She knew what she was going to call you at the age of fifteen!" Ron cried amazed. "Hermione, do you know what.."  
  
"No!" She interrupted shortly rolling her eyes at Ron who sighed and looked back at his best friend.  
  
Harry stared at the page. "Harry, hello?" Ron said waving his hands in front of Harry's face.  
  
"My dads middle name was Harold," he muttered, Ron was about to interrupt again when he caught Hermione's glare  
  
"Let him get it all together, he's finding out things that he's never known before" she said in a whisper. Ron nodded slowly understanding as he looked back at his best friend.  
  
"I figured it out"  
  
"What out?" Ron asked  
  
"I will never, not in a million years, understand girls" Harry said finally leaning back into his seat  
  
"Just wait till you have to try and understand women" came a voice. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and found Sirius standing in front of them grinning widely. "Mind if I join you? I wouldn't mind a trip down memory lane" He asked  
  
"Sure, but where'd Aliandra go?" Hermione asked pretending that she didn't know what had happened earlier. Harry and Ron caught on and nodded along with her. Sirius shifted uncomfortably before shrugging and looking down at the diary.  
  
The three shared a glance. "All right, next chapter" Hermione started then the door opened.  
  
"Are we ever going to get a break!" Ron muttered to Harry slightly annoyed when Aliandra walked in. She looked as if she was about to say something but she caught sight of Sirius and stayed silent looking at him carefully.  
  
"Can we-er- help you?" Hermione said quietly breaking the silence.  
  
Aliandra shook her head "Er- no, it doesn't matter" She said quickly but before turning to leave she bit her lip. "Er- just don't show anyone else that book... okay" she said then left.  
  
"What?!?!?!?!?!" Ron cried!! "I swear it must be a full moon tonight, everyone has gone mad!!!"  
  
"That really did make no sense" Hermione agreed  
  
"Don't think about it too much, just do as she said" Sirius said shortly ending the conversation before it had even started.  
  
"But er-" Harry said then stopped at Sirius's look, "All right, next entry"  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dear Diary  
  
You will never believe where Lily is!!!!  
  
She's out on a date with James!!  
  
I'll fill you in on what happened. You see it all went rather quickly... Everything goes quickly in our life doesn't it... Anyway after the last entry we were walking down to the common room and I was teasing her about the whole 'naming the child Harry' thing right, and Sirius heard! The thing is he thought it was me that liked James, oh boy did he make a fool of himself, anyway so he went straight to James and told him that I liked him, so the next thing I know is that I'm being pulled aside by the Marauders and James is giving me this gentle lecture that he likes me as a sister, etc, etc.  
  
It was so scary; I just sat there trying to work out what in the world they were talking about. Then I figured that one of them must of heard and assumed it was me. I lost it laughing, James gave me the weirdest look, and Remus and Sirius were asking James if this is how I cry or something. Oh it was so funny that I nearly did start crying.  
  
Their expressions were classic, anyway I explained to James that I didn't like him any more than a brother and that Sirius has gotten confused with someone else. Those were the magic words; I had doomed myself to interrogation.  
  
So anyway, when Sirius was interrogating me he let slip that James liked Lily... (Lily I promised I wouldn't tell James... Sirius doesn't count...) So the setting up began. I actually worked with Sirius, and in the matter of a few days, they were together, and although Sirius claims it was his handy work, I have this sneaking suspicion that they knew what was going on, and just let it happen.  
  
Anyway, I gotta run, I'm going to spy on Lily and James, damn I probably shouldn't have written that down, too late. The crystal is on the next page, or it will be anyway after I've gone and watched,  
  
Love you all!!  
  
Aliandra  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Sirius chuckled to himself at the entry. "What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can't believe she thought that then, at Lily and James wedding Lily told the whole crowd that they'd let us get them together. Its just amusing that three years before hand Ali had worked it out." The three smiled,  
  
"Well, up for a trip into the past?" Harry asked  
  
"I can't remember Lily and James' first date, they had so many. Should be interesting" Sirius said  
  
"What do you mean they had so many?" Hermione said suddenly wondering how many time's Sirius did go and spy on his friend's dates.  
  
"Er-" Sirius started then just shrugged and looked down at the Crystal. "They were always too smart for their own good" He said as he laughed at the blue diamond shaped crystal that had been magicked onto the following page. The four reached in and touched the blue crystal and once again were pulled into the book.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ouch" Sirius cried as he landed on the ground next to the others. Once again Harry was the only one standing. "Does it always do that?" He asked  
  
"Only to you three" Harry laughed.  
  
"Be quiet!" Hermione said, Aliandra walked past towards the Great Lake.  
  
"This looks rather familiar" Sirius said suspiciously.  
  
"SHHH" Ron and Hermione exclaimed  
  
Aliandra walked up to the edge of the Lake, above her was a huge beautiful old oak that swayed in the gentle breeze.  
  
She just looked out over the Lake then cursed.  
  
"Looking for a something in particular?" came a voice  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron jumped.  
  
"Oh, I remember this" Sirius said, suddenly regretting coming.  
  
~~~~  
  
Aliandra spun around and saw nothing.  
  
"Up here" came the voice again, She looked up into the old tree and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius came face to face with the younger Sirius.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ali asked  
  
"Probably the same thing as you" and he brought a pair of Omnioculars to his face.  
  
"Are they out on the lake?" Aliandra asked  
  
"Yep, in a boat"  
  
"That's so romantic." She sighed.  
  
"Really, I suggested it"  
  
Ali just stared at him. "You, romantic... oh Merlin"  
  
"You wanna look?" Sirius, the younger one, asked  
  
Aliandra bit her lip, "Yeah" she said shrugging. The younger Sirius smiled and pulled her up onto the branch that hung over the lake. He handed the Omnioculars to Ali. "Its so sweet" She said  
  
~~~~  
  
Suddenly before the four onlookers eyes flashed the image of James and Lily sitting out in a white boat on the lake. Then just as suddenly image disappeared.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked shaking his head in confusion.  
  
"Well its Aliandra's memory ans as she remembers seeing that, we too get the image of Lily and James on the lake." Sirius explained.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hold these" Aliandra said.  
  
"Where are you going?" The younger Sirius asked  
  
"Up" she said grinning.  
  
Sirius looked up, "Ahh, Ali, I don't know how strong the branches are up there," he said uneasily.  
  
"You scared?" Aliandra asked raising an eyebrow while grinning at the handsome boy below her.  
  
"No!" Sirius replied quickly and he flew up after her. The continued to climb even in the weaker area's of the tree  
  
~~~~  
  
"Sirius" Hermione said  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are an idiot," she said matter-of-factly  
  
"Was, Hermione, Was" Sirius replied looking up at the tree  
  
"So when's it break?" Ron asked.  
  
"Second from the top" Sirius said  
  
"You know, life is meant to be unpredictable, this is like one of those very bad soap operas on TV" Harry said  
  
"I agree totally," Hermione said  
  
~~~~  
  
CRACK!  
  
"That's not good" they heard the younger Sirius say.  
  
"Up for a swim Sirius?" Aliandra laughed.  
  
The branch snapped and started crashing down through the tree. Leaves flew everywhere then there was a lousd splash followed by uncontrollable laughter. The four looked into the water, but all that they saw was the branch. The four's gaze moved up the tree where they found Sirius hanging from a branch holding on to Aliandra.  
  
"Oh my hero!" Aliandra laughed sarcastically, and that was it, Sirius could no longer hold onto the branch while laughing hysterically and they both fell with a giant splash into the lake below them. They both surfaced, coughing and sputtering while laughing.  
  
"Well that was more fun than watching Prongs" Sirius said laughing  
  
"We should get out or we'll catch a cold, Madam Pomfrey won't be happy, she only just got rid of me the other day" Aliandra said trying to control her laughter as she swam towards the bank.  
  
"All right" Sirius said calming down. He climbed up onto the bank then turned and grabbed a hold of Ali and pulled her out of the water. In one swift movement she fell into his arms, then surprisingly they kissed.  
  
* * *  
  
The memory swirled away and once again, Hermione and Ron were thrown to the ground. "I wish it wouldn't do that," Ron muttered "How'd you land standing" he asked Sirius  
  
"Don't ask me" Sirius said shrugging quite amazed at the fact that he hadn't hit the ground like Hermione and Ron.  
  
"I have to admit, however predictable that was, it was still sweet" Hermione said slowly. "You were really hot as a teenager by the way."  
  
Sirius blinked "Er- thanks..." He said edging away from Hermione slightly.  
  
"That's really disgusting" snarled Snape from behind them. Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione all flew a foot in the air at the sound of Snape's voice.  
  
"Snape" Harry groaned  
  
"Aliandra" Sirius whispered at the same time as Harry's recognition of Severus's presence in the room.  
  
"I don't know Severus, I believe I will have to agree with Hermione" Aliandra said slowly watching Snape shudder. She rose an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Disgusting" He snarled as he looked back at Sirius, "Dumbledore wishes to see you, and you three" he said looking at Ron, Harry and Hermione "Should be in bed"  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that slimy git gave us detention" Ron groaned as he polished James Potter's name on the head boy shield of 1979. "Argh - No offence Harry, but I wish your dad had never become Head Boy!"  
  
Harry laughed, " None taken, I'm starting to wish my mum had never become Head Girl," He said as he polished his mothers shield in for the fifth time. "This would be so much easier if we could use magic" he muttered  
  
"Yeah but it would totally demean the point of detention if it was that easy" Ron said stating the obvious.  
  
"He's such a stuck up prat, I mean it's not as if we were doing anything wrong, and Sirius was with us" Hermione curse and the two boys gaped at her,  
  
"Hermione, did you just call a professor, a prat?" Ron asked staring wide eyed at the bushy haired girl that was currently polishing the quidditch cup that Gryffindor had won two years ago.  
  
"Well he is a slimy git, you said it yourself" She muttered and Ron looked at Harry who shrugged. 'P. M. S.' Ron mouthed to Harry who snickered. It had been last night that Snape had given them detention for not being in bed after curfew, and as a result they were stuck cleaning trophies and shields in the trophy room.  
  
"It's not like we have the diary anyway" Harry noted in barely more than a whisper as he noticed Filch's cat had just entered the room.  
  
Hermione shrugged and pulled down a shield and flinched 'Tom Riddle - Award for Services to the school" was written across the front. "That's it!" She cried "I cannot be bothered anymore!" She cried and glared back at Mrs Norris as she went to leave the room.  
  
"Er- Hermione, I wouldn't, if I were you" Harry said slowly, "It's not worth it"  
  
"Hey, you guys, check this out" Ron interrupted before Hermione could shout and scream at Harry. They looked at Ron then down at the shield in his hands. 'Aliandra Lights - Award for Services to the School' was lettered beautifully along the front.  
  
"I wonder what she did" Hermione said slowly as the three stared at the shield in awe.  
  
"Does it take three of you to polish one shield" said Professor McGongall from behind them. The three students turned sharply to face the transfiguration professor who stood their an eyebrow raised at them.  
  
"We er- were just looking at my mum and dad's awards" Harry said quickly, deciding that he was getting quite good at lying. The professor's eye's softened as she looked at Harry.  
  
"Well it's time for you three to finish up," She said and the three followed her out of the room relieved and looking forward to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione had been pacing across the room for the last half an hour and Harry could almost swear that he was getting dizzy from watching her, but then he'd shake his head and mutter something about she wasn't even going in circles. Ron was lying across the couch staring at the roof and Harry was sitting on a chair opposite him. "Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione, sit down!" Ron cried causing both Harry and Hermione to jump.  
  
"I didn't even know you were paying attention" Harry said to Ron slowly.  
  
"Yeah well I see this flick of hair fly past every few seconds and its really out of place when your trying to count the wooden planks that make up the roof." Ron explained and Hermione fell back into a seat and sighed  
  
"Do you think we're ever going to get it back??" Hermione asked  
  
"Well it's not as if it belongs to us, I mean it is hers" Harry answered slowly "But she said she would, and I don't think she'd break her word."  
  
"This is sort of distressing" Ron said sitting up "I mean our entire entertainment for the majority of this year has been someone else's life..."  
  
"Talking about distressing things, can you please not make comments about my godfather's appearance please, I had nightmares last night" Harry said looking at Hermione shuddering.  
  
"Way too much information there Harry" Ron said earning a glare from his best friend  
  
"I didn't mean that and you know it!" He cried disgusted.  
  
"Whatever Harry" Ron muttered and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!!" Snape roared from outside the Gryffindor common room and all three students jumped  
  
"What have we done now?" Ron muttered staring at the closed entrance to the common room.  
  
"Shut up Severus" Aliandra replied bluntly. "Hello"  
  
"Aliandra, it has been a while? How are you?" The fat Lady replied "I'm so sorry about Sirius, turning out the way he did and all, I mean I know he always used to be a pain and all sneaking out at all hours or the night, but I never thought he would do that."  
  
A sigh could be heard, "Is it possible for me to return this to some of the students?" Aliandra asked.  
  
"Do you have the password?" the fat lady asked  
  
"I'm currently working on that" She replied and a swish of a cloak could be heard as someone turned.  
  
"Do you really think *that* should be in the hands of three students, including none other than Harry Potter?" McGonagall said sharply.  
  
"Are they talking about the diary?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"The worlds gone mad," Harry said nodding in answer to Ron's question  
  
"Yes, I really think that it should be in the hands of three students," Aliandra said stubbornly "Oh for Merlin's sake, Lily and I were younger than them"  
  
"Yes, but Potter tends to attract trouble" Snape snarled  
  
"It's just a diary," Aliandra said and everyone went silent.  
  
McGonagall sighed loudly "Severus Snape should wash his hair" she said  
  
"WHAT!!" Snape cried but then the painting swung open and Harry, Ron and Hermione were currently facing a fuming Snape.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor," He said before turning on his heel and stalking off.  
  
Aliandra walked in smiling, "Sorry it took a while, I just had a flick through it" She said,  
  
"What did S-er- Professor Snape and Professor McGongall mean?" Hermione asked looking past Aliandra at the Gryffindor head of house who was currently changing the password.  
  
"Oh you heard did you?" Aliandra said biting her lip, "Don't think about it too much, they just wanted to have a look... but I'm not sure Lily would be as approving of that as letting her son and his friends, er- anyway I'm rambling, well enjoy it" She said slowly "And I currently have somewhere else I'm meant to be"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all gave her bemused looks as she shook her head at herself. "Never mind me, I need more sleep" she laughed smiling, "Anyway I do have to go and talk to a whole lot of people, so I'll see you three later I suppose"  
  
"Bye" Hermione said  
  
"Seeya!" Ron and Harry chorused laughing. Aliandra turned and left saying a short goodbye to the Fat Lady as she left. "She's a strange one, that one" Ron said staring at the closed entrance that the blonde haired young woman had just walked out of.  
  
"Probably why Sirius likes her" Harry said.  
  
"Thanks Harry" Sirius said from behind them and they all jumped about a metre and a half into the air.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Ron asked.  
  
"Behind you" Sirius said sarcastically. He laughed at the look he received, "I was quietly stalking them, I don't like being in Snapes line of fire, I really don't have the patience that she has." He looked down the passage way to the closed entrance. "Anyway I'm here to read along"  
  
* * *  
  
Finding an empty room seemed to be getting harder and harder, they had already walked in on McGonagall and Snape who were arguing about something, something that Ron was sure included the words "not good enough" and "takes too long", but the mental images were just so wrong that they were *almost* glad to see Crabbe running off with Malfoy's boxer shorts, being chased by a very pissed off Ginny... Almost.  
  
They did find one, after walking in on a evening catch-up class of Flitwicks and one with Hagrid looking very guilty as he tried to hide what looked a giant duck behind him.  
  
"The world has gone mad... completely and utterly nuts. I'm going to kill Ginny, I don't even want to imagine how she knew they were Malfoy's boxers" Ron growled  
  
"Well it wasn't hard to guess... I mean they had Draco Malfoy written in green across the back" Hermione said matter of factly  
  
"How do you know that?" Harry asked his expression showing how disgusted he was. "No, actually I don't want to know how much attention you pay to Malfoy's Boxer shorts."  
  
"Wrong" Sirius muttered giving both Harry and Hermione disgusted looks.  
  
"Your disgusting Harry!" Hermione exclaimed "I just happened to notice it as Crabbe was running along, anyway Ginny would kill me if...er-" Hermione went quiet after a 'if look's could kill' look crossed Ron's face.  
  
"Can we please change the topic, while when I was sixteen years old I might have found it incredibly funny I believe I'm starting to feel sick..." Sirius said shaking his head.  
  
"Right!" Hermione exclaimed "Next entry."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Ali, I have no idea where you are but I saw that last entry, and I went in the crystal, and trust me you are now doomed. There are two reasons for this outcome:  
  
No.1 being: YOU WERE SPYING ON ME AND JAMES!  
  
No.2 being: YOU KISSED SIRIUS BLACK. Lets recap and think about what's wrong with this scenario, maybe its just because you've spent the last four years at Hogwarts HATING him. Just you wait till I get a minute alone with you  
  
Lily  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hey, it's me, same day as above thus I'm just writing here. This is just a quick message for Lily, for when she gets back. (She's somewhere snogging with James) Lil, I'm out with Sirius, and no, I am not spying on you. I just want to talk to him about the other night. Tell you all about it later.  
  
Ali.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hi again, She caught me; it's both of us this time.  
  
Out with Sirius?????? Aliandra you have a bit of explaining to do.  
  
Yes Mum, what about.  
  
About why you spent the other night making out with Sirius.  
  
WHAT!! What the hell do you mean making out! It was one kiss Lily, you know short and sweet, if I'd spent the whole night snogging with Sirius you would of heard about it straight away.  
  
Oh. Well what about tonight?  
  
Umm, well that's another story, you can probably accuse me for that one, but before you do I've made a crystal and I was planning on putting it in here... But excuse me your one to talk!! How dare you accuse me, your the one running around with James, and as I remember it you were about as fond as him as I was of Sirius.  
  
Er- Yes, well what about this crystal of yours...  
  
*laughs*, all right Lily, but you had better put one of James and your dates in later....  
  
Yeah yeah... *sighs* I'm going to regret this...  
  
Nah your not! Smile Lily, you wouldn't want the wind to change and have your face stuck that way, would you now.  
  
I thought that was a muggle saying.  
  
*shruggs* I picked it up somewhere.  
  
Okay well.  
  
Bye Lily & Ali  
  
_____________________________________  
  
The door creaked open. "We don't get a break do we" Harry said his head hitting the table with a thump.  
  
Aliandra smiled at Harry's comment, "Sorry guys, but I'm going to need Sirius and the Diary" she said lightly.  
  
"Why now...OUCH" Ron asked but Hermione kicked him then smiled politely at Aliandra.  
  
"Sorry about him, your welcome to borrow the diary, we have tons of homework to do anyway" She said and Aliandra's brow furrowed slightly,  
  
"You three aren't neglecting your studies because..."  
  
Harry held up his hand to stop her, "You can't neglect your studies, even if you want to, when you have Hermione as a friend" he said and Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione blushed slightly.  
  
She smiled "Don't neglect them, Lily would kill me if she knew you three weren't studying because you were reading her and my diary. Which reminds me" She said turning to look at Sirius. "Who gave you permission to read it?"  
  
Sirius grinned at her, "You did love" he said surprising them both. Aliandra gaped at him as he woke up to what he had said a hand moved to his mouth in shock, and he carefully got up and walked out of the room shaking his head at himself silently.  
  
"Right" She said staring after him holding the diary in her hand. "Well have fun with your homework, oh if you need a hand..." she said distractedly.  
  
"We'll be fine" Hermione interrupted. Aliandra nodded and left.  
  
"We have no homework, you made us do *ALL* of it, including four essays earlier, so why'd you lie?" Ron asked  
  
"We have research to do," She said as she dragged them towards the library.  
  
"Er- Hermione why?" Harry asked as he tried to get her to loosen his grip on his arm.  
  
"Are you two really that dense! I mean they just run of with the book, Snape gets edgy about it being given to us, Aliandra's award for services to the school," Hermione said looking at the two boys who stared at her blankly. She sighed "You guys, I think she's Merlin's heir, and further more, I think the Diary is Merlin's book"  
  
Harry raised and eyebrow and Ron's jaw dropped, "Are you sure?" Ron said carefully.  
  
"No Ron, that's why we're going to the library" She said shaking her head at him.  
  
"I don't know, I mean Aliandra being Merlin's heir would explain a bit, but the diary being his book of spells I'm not sure I can understand, I mean wouldn't we know... or something" Harry said  
  
"Well I, I'm not sure, I mean she said it... She said that the book was looked after by Merlin's relatives..."  
  
"Yeah, but." Harry said not sure if he had an argument against that.  
  
"Hermione, you've gone mad," Ron said  
  
Hermione was about to argue when Harry cut in "Don't bother, he just thinks everyone else has gone mad because he's gone mad and everyone around him is normal." Harry explained causing Hermione to giggle as Harry avoided being punched by his best friend.  
  
"Lucky we started early tonight" Harry said as they walked into the library that was still filled with students, "otherwise this probably would have closed by now"  
  
"So what exactly are we looking for?" Ron asked as he and Harry followed Hermione as she browsed through the shelves.  
  
"Books on Merlin, particularly old ones" She said and the two boys nodded then went to search other sections in the library.  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have research to do, she says, find books on Merlin, she says.... Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione the suns coming up!" Ron cried and Harry raised his emerald eyes from the page he had been reading to look out the common room window. Ron was right it was almost daylight.  
  
"Hermione, I know I don't get much sleep as it is, but we do have classes tomorro-er-today and well I don't want to fall asleep in Potions, because Snape will murder me or something.. Hermione?" Harry said and the girl sighed and looked up from the book she was reading.  
  
She looked surprised as she found that both Ron and Harry's attention was concentrated on her "Sorry we're you saying something?" She said politely and Ron rolled his eyes. With a snap Ron closed the book in front of him and got up from the table.  
  
"I'm going to bed" He said and he stormed off towards the boys dormitories.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" She asked sincerely confused by his actions. Harry shook his head at his friend.  
  
"Come on Hermione, for once our Ron has had an excellent idea" He said getting up then offered her his hand.  
  
"Oh? What's that?" She asked tiredly as he led her up the stairs.  
  
"It's time to go to bed" Harry said smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
The three students did manage to get out of bed a few hours later, but it took allot of effort to force themselves into the potions dungeons, and even more to keep themselves awake while Snape rattled on about poly juice potions. "Potter, what's the use of a Polyjuice potion" He snarled  
  
Harry yawned "To change into someone else, although it cannot be used for Human- Animal transformations." Snape looked annoyed, he had seemed to have forgotten about Moody and looked at Harry suspiciously as he continued the lesson.  
  
The diary was returned to them at lunchtime though they really didn't get anytime to read it until that night, and then they once again had problems on finding a classroom, of course when they finally did find a classroom that they could use, interruptions continued to follow.  
  
* * *  
  
The door creaked open as Hermione had just opened the book causing Ron to sigh and look at the door. Sirius stood in front of them grinning "Good Evening, I was just wondering if I could join you?" The three nodded in response all looking too tired to care whether he was there or not, Sirius raised an eyebrow "Did you three get *any* sleep last night?" he asked and Ron turned and glared at Hermione.  
  
"No" He growled "We spent the entire night tracing Merlin's family history,"  
  
Sirius jumped in his chair his mouth had dropped open slightly and he suddenly looked very worried. "Why exactly?" He asked reluctantly when he noticed that Harry and Hermione were sending death glares towards their red- haired friend.  
  
"Er- an assignment" Ron lied,  
  
Sirius looked at them suspiciously. "I don't know what you three think you know, but its best if you don't find out for sure. Some things are better left in the shadows... do you understand?" The three shared a glance. Well yeah, they could understand that, but it was they 'why' question that made the whole thing entirely too confusing.  
  
"Some things, are not worth the trouble," Sirius stressed and Harry nodded suddenly as he felt it was probably better to let his godfather and the professors think that they knew nothing, but to his surprise Sirius sighed. "You don't understand, please promise me you'll drop this, your meddling in affairs that should be long forgotten,"  
  
But before the three students could say a word the door creaked open, everyone went silent as Aliandra walked in. "Oh, don't mind me" Aliandra said as her gaze fell upon the four. Hermione watched Sirius tense.  
  
"Do you want to come with us?" Ron asked looking down at the blue crystal making it as though the other conversation had never existed.  
  
Aliandra thought about it for a second. "Oh I don't know, running down memory lane at this time of night is my idea of fun, I was about to turn in, I just had to grab a few papers that I've got to go over in the morning." She said gently.  
  
Harry looked at her, she certainly looked tired, but there was something else there that told him there was more to the story than he thought. "You haven't been sleeping" Sirius said looking at her carefully  
  
Aliandra looked away, "I, I've been having nightmares,"  
  
"I'm sorry" Sirius said  
  
Ron Hermione and Harry looked at each other in confusion, they were all thinking the same thing; why would Sirius be apologizing for Aliandra's nightmares. Suddenly Hermione's face lit up, "Aliandra, if your not going to get to sleep anyway, you should come with us I mean, we'll see Lily, and well it is your past."  
  
"You say that like its a good thing" Aliandra muttered, earning a concerned look from Sirius who was the only one who heard it.  
  
Ron suddenly realized something, "Hold on" he said "Lily... OUCH!!" He screamed as Hermione kicked him under the table. Sirius and Ali looked at the two of them.  
  
"Come on Aliandra, you might find you won't get nightmares." Hermione said softly. Sirius looked away at this comment but Ali smiled gently  
  
"I'm sorry but I really don't..."  
  
"You scared Ali?" Sirius interrupted surprising both himself and her as he looked into her sad azure eyes.  
  
"Of course I'm not scared!" She said more to herself than anyone else in the room. "I just don't see the point" She said, pleading silently with Sirius.  
  
"If your not scared, then you might as well come" Sirius said shortly looking straight into her eyes, it was if he was daring her to say no.  
  
"Fine!" she exclaimed glaring at Sirius. She threw the papers and the book that she was holding onto the desk, it made a bang that made them all jump.  
  
* * *  
  
The five of them reached in and touched the crystal. Only to be once again pulled straight down. Hermione and Ron once again hit the dirt; Harry landed perfectly on his feet, and Sirius the same, but catching Ali in his arms before she hit the ground.  
  
"I always told Lily we had to do something about the landing." Ali muttered. Then she seemed to realise that she was being held by Sirius, and jumped out of his arms looking away, Hermione grinned as she noticed the blush that had crept across the young woman's face as she refused to look her husband in the eye.  
  
Hermione and Ron got off the ground, "I really want to know how you have managed to land on your feet every time" Ron said glaring at Harry.  
  
"Ahh well I'm just talented aren't I," Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh no. I know where we are," Aliandra said suddenly looking very pale. She seemed to be slowly moving back into the shadows like she didn't want to be there. "Why this memory," she whispered sadly.  
  
Sirius didn't look any better. His expression was pained and his eye's sparkled with sadness, with feeling that Harry could say he'd only seen once before, whenever he talked about his parents. Hermione looked at the two, they both were looking around for means to escape, it seemed like they were both very uncomfortable . Hermione turned to watch the scene as she saw the young Aliandra walk past once again with her long flowing cloak on.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Sirius"  
  
"That's me, and that star up there" He said pointing to the sky, "and if you spell it differently it can"  
  
"Don't be an idiot"  
  
"Someone's in a good mood"  
  
"When am I not" Aliandra grinned  
  
"In the mornings when you wake up finding one of my perfectly crafted pranks, like not being able to see your head"  
  
Aliandra glared at him. "Your no better yourself when your in the same situation, especially when your dancing and singing on top of the Gryffindor table devoting your love to Snape in your lovely pajamas"  
  
"I have to admit, that was the best prank you ever pulled off," Sirius said frowning, "I suffered for days, James and Remus found that extremely funny"  
  
"Along with the rest of the school." the young Aliandra said grinning, "It was hard to match though" she said thoughtfully  
  
Sirius laughed. "So you wanted to talk?"  
  
"Yeah" She said and she sat down on the bench next to Sirius.  
  
"What about?"  
  
She bit her lip. "Umm, the other night"  
  
~~~~  
  
Hermione could see where this was going. She turned and looked at the older versions of Sirius and Aliandra. Sirius had sadness etched across his features while Ali's eyes sparkled with unshed tears.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Which bit, getting soaked, race up the tree, spying on Lily and James?"  
  
"Well, the kiss"  
  
"Oh. Yeah that's what James said it would be about."  
  
"Yeah, umm" Aliandra's eyes looked everywhere except at Sirius.  
  
~~~~  
  
The two older versions were watching carefully. Harry swore that they could not be missing the slightest movement that their younger selves made.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Well what exactly do you want to know about it" Sirius asked carefully  
  
"I, well, I don't know, you tell me, what should I know about it"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I don't know, what did it mean?"  
  
The younger Sirius gave her an exasperated look. "Okay, well we're not getting very far are we"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Well do you just want to forget it ever happened" Sirius said  
  
The younger Ali looked away. "Um, well, I dunno, is that what you want"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Well there you go, we know one thing, we both don't know much" Ali concluded looking into the distance.  
  
The younger Sirius looked at her strangely for a minute then laughed. "You have a point there my dear Watson"  
  
"You really should stop reading those muggle books"  
  
"How do you know I read muggle books"  
  
"Because you've got James onto them."  
  
"Did I really, he said it was a whole pile of shit, I'm going to have a nice little talk with him"  
  
"Now I'm in trouble" Ali sighed  
  
Sirius grinned, "don't worry I'll say a little birdie told me, and it has long golden hair and bright blue eyes"  
  
"Thanks I really appreciate it" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm  
  
"Anyway back to the topic of conversation, you do realize that this kiss could cause a lot of trouble for us?"  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"Well, were meant to be enemies"  
  
"Yeah, well I mean, we've kinda dropped that a bit"  
  
"Your the one who hasn't hit me back, I was expecting something really bad the next day after the whole invisible head thing, I was seriously scared all day that something was going to happen."  
  
"I dunno, I think I'm running out of pranks, and you were the one that saved my life"  
  
"Yeah well I don't want you dead, you can only get so much entertainment out of Snape"  
  
"I dunno, you could get quite a bit"  
  
"Actually I was going to ask you for the singing and dancing along table prank spell, charm whatever, I'd love to see him proclaim his love to Dumbledore. It'd be classic, I can almost see Dumbledore saying thank you as well"  
  
Ali giggled softly "It was a few charms, they were tricky though"  
  
"hmmm, right back to the topic" Sirius paused "Do you think there's a reason why were avoiding it?" Sirius asked moving closer to Ali.  
  
The young Aliandra blushed. "Well, I,"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well probably"  
  
He grinned, "So what did you have planned to say before you actually came out here?"  
  
"What did you have planned to say" Ali said quickly dodging the question  
  
"I asked first"  
  
"Don't be immature"  
  
"Lady's first"  
  
"Since when have you been a gentleman"  
  
"Okay, look I planned to do this" and he kissed her softly on the lips then moved away. "But I don't think it does any good for our status as enemies" a light blush crept across the blonde haired girls face as she stared silently into Sirius' chocolate eye's.  
  
She shrugged "Oh well I'm out of pranks anyway" she muttered with a small smile on her face  
  
Sirius looked at her strangely, "What?" he asked  
  
"Just kiss me!" she exclaimed  
  
For a second he looked shocked, then he grinned. "I ran out of pranks too" he whispered but before she could say anything there lips met, this time more passionately, her arms entwined around his neck and his arms encircled her waist.  
  
* * *  
  
Once again they were pulled back to their world. "I have to go" Aliandra said as soon as she hit the ground, grabbing her stuff she left before a word was said.  
  
Sirius stared at where she had just walked out. "That was..." Sirius just shook his head as though he couldn't voice what he was thinking.  
  
"Did we just make things worse between you two?" Ron asked biting his lip guiltily  
  
"No, I don't believe so, but I think she might be hurting a bit in the next few days."  
  
"Why exactly aren't you two happily together?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Its not because of my parents deaths is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, mainly because I caused her so much pain during those fifteen years afterwards."  
  
"Well its not like you did that purposely" Harry said  
  
"No, she knows that too, but Harry in that one day when Voldermort killed your parents, she lost her best friend, what she referred to as her brother and her husband, she's spent fifteen years hurting over that, she isn't going to run straight back into my arms." Sirius said, looking into the distance rather than catching anyones eye.  
  
"Its sad, she loves you but she doesn't want to get hurt again" Hermione said dramatically  
  
"Hermione, I'm not even sure if she loves me anymore" With that Sirius turned to leave.  
  
"Sirius, before you go, why did you apologize for her nightmares?" Harry asked, that piece of information was really starting to bug him,  
  
Sirius looked at the three of them for a minute. "That's a long story, one that I doubt will be recorded in that book, and one you don't need to know. Anyway you three should think about bed too, I believe you have a big quidditch game tomorrow Harry. Goodnight"  
  
Hermione stared where he had left. "What did he mean by a long story?"  
  
"Most likely a long story Hermione" Ron said  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it Ronald Weasley" Hermione glared  
  
* * *  
  
"I might go see her, I mean, yeah, maybe she can explain everything, or will explain everything that Sirius won't..." Hermione said as they walked into the common room.  
  
Harry shrugged, "They both seem very secretive, although she is letting us read her diary.."  
  
"Yeah from when she was fifteen" Ron commented,  
  
"Yeah, but it still shows a level of trust, but then we don't know if she trusts us, or trusts that Lily would trust Harry" Hermione said carefully.  
  
Ron and Harry shared a look, "Where does she get these ideas?" Ron asked,  
  
"I have no idea, but it must come with being brilliant" Harry said and Hermione blushed slightly,  
  
"Er- well anyway, are you ready for the game tomorrow?" Hermione asked Harry reluctantly, Quidditch wasn't her favorite topic of conversation, she just wanted to change the subject.  
  
"Should be, I've just got a bad feeling about it, you know, like something's.... Never mind, I think I'm just getting jumpy" Harry said shaking of the feelings, "The teams ready, we should beat Slytherin easy"  
  
"They are really ready, you should of seen them train Hermione!! I've never seen better players, not even in the national teams!" Ron exclaimed,  
  
"Er- he's exaggerating a bit" Harry added sheepishly  
  
"Whatever you reckon Harry, leave that for Hermione to decide," Ron exclaimed then turned back to Hermione, "It was amazing, they're all so fast, even the players on the slower brooms, but none of them could out play Harry,"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and had to stifle a laugh, he shook in mirth at the words that were rolling out Ron's mouth, "Come on, its time for bed" Harry said still trying not to laugh.  
  
The other two nodded,"Good luck for the morning then" Ron said to Hermione  
  
"Yeah, Good luck"  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry this ones a bit shorter, I really couldn't think of anything else I could add to this chapter and I'm happy with it the way it is. Thankyou to everyone who's reviewed. I really appreciate it :)  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you understand my orders Wormtail, I want him brought back . ALIVE!" Voldermort said his eyes blazing.  
  
"Yes master" The death eater replied timidly  
  
"It is but a simple request Wormtail, you will bring him back... or else."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry suddenly awoke. His scar wasn't hurting so he wondered what had woken him until he stared straight into two chocolate brown eyes. Harry jumped slamming his head into Hermiones. "Hermione, don't ever do that again" Harry hissed rubbing his head where a bump was fast appearing.  
  
Hermione too had her hand on her head "I'm so sorry Harry but I need the Marauders Map!"  
  
"Hermione you're a witch, use a god damn summoning charm will you, I have a hell of a Quidditch game to go to later."  
  
Hermione was kicking herself "Harry I'm so sorry, when I panic I seem to lose my common sense." she admitted.  
  
"Don't worry" Harry sighed, "You just gave me quite a shock, I thought you were Wormtail"  
  
"You know that's probably the most horrible thing that you have ever said to me" She said slowly causing him to laugh,  
  
"I was midway through a nightmare when you woke me, Voldermort was ordering Wormtail to come and get me" he explained smiling, "Sorry to offend you"  
  
"Harry! Thats terrible!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Not really, just really annoying, I mean if you hadn't have woken me I wouldn't remember the dream, but when you did I missed out on the details, I don't know when where or why, no actually scratch that, I know why, because Voldermort has nothing better to do than try and kill me"  
  
"Don't joke about it Harry" Hermione said giving Harry a serious look "You should go tell Sirius and Dumbledore"  
  
"Yeah, great, what was it Aliandra said about waking up Sirius?" He said cursing.  
  
"Well good luck" She said then muttered a summoning spell concentrating on the Marauders Map. A few seconds followed before the map appeared in her hands.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione followed the map to the place marked Professors rooms. The entrance had a huge painting of the four founders in front of it; with the help of the map she made her way in quietly sneaking past all of the paintings just in case there was a room behind them. She walked to the painting that she could see Aliandra behind on the map; She assumed that this must mean that Aliandra was awake.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and entered the quiet room. The light was on and Aliandra was sitting in the corner at a desk, she had a quill in her hand but she wasn't looking at the paper in front of her, she was staring out the window.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione whispered,  
  
Aliandra jumped and Hermione was shocked at how quickly the woman reacted. In the few seconds after she had made a noise Aliandra was on her feet with her wand pointing straight at Hermione. "Um." Hermione stuttered, Aliandra's face relaxed as she realized who was standing before her.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry," She said putting her wand down. "What in the world are you, how, oh no I don't need you to answer that." Hermione gave Aliandra a second to get all her thoughts together. "I hate getting up early," Aliandra said eventually.  
  
"You react pretty well" Hermione said still getting over how fast she moved.  
  
"I grew up in a time where that second could cause a lot of pain" Hermione looked into her sad blue eyes. "Be grateful that you got to grow up without that" she said gently.  
  
"Well, anyway I'm glad you got up earlier than I thought you would. I was dreading having to wake you" Hermione said  
  
"Well I'm not as bad as Sirius" Aliandra laughed.  
  
"Poor Harry then" Hermione laughed causing Aliandra's sapphire eyes to narrow, looking at her carefully. "Oh no, Harry had a dream, he just tells them to Sirius and he tells Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh" Aliandra said she seemed to understand. "So what is it you want to know?"  
  
"Oh, um, what's, how did you know I wanted to know something?" She asked  
  
"Why else would you risk waking me up?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "You really think things through don't you, you don't miss anything"  
  
"I don't know about thinking things through, but not missing anything comes from the shadow work, its not as easy as you think, the one second that you look away they could be gone" Aliandra said thinking. "So anyway you came here because..."  
  
"Oh, um, whatsupbetweenyouandsirius" She said extremely fast  
  
Aliandra stared at Hermione blankly, but just as Hermione was about to say something she repeated Hermione's words. "What's up between me and Sirius?" Hermione nodded. The woman seemed to be thinking about this. "Why?" she whispered after a moments silence.  
  
"I don't know, just after the diary and with Harry and Sirius, we sort of took it as a responsibility to well fix things" Hermione tried to explain. Aliandra nodded silently, "What is it, what's the problem is it love,"  
  
"No, its not love. Its definitely not love." The blonde haired woman whispered so quietly that Hermione didn't hear her.  
  
"Cause, I, that ones not so easy to fix and well"  
  
"Hermione, I love Sirius!" She exclaimed. "Love has got nothing to do with the fact that we are not together" Hermione looked straight into her eyes and suddenly felt extremely terrible, pain darted through Aliandra's sapphire eyes and it was obvious that this conversation was probably going to make her cry.  
  
"Hermione, I loved Sirius when I thought he had murdered my best friend. Loves something that you don't lose, you can hate and love someone at the same time. You could almost say it has a mind of its own, Love is blind, it doesn't matter about the past, or what they do, once you've got it, you can't get rid of it so easily. But then, I suppose deep down I knew that Sirius didn't do it" She sighed. "I just wish I'd listened to my heart instead of my head."  
  
Hermione looked at her sadly. "You should write a romance novel based on your life"  
  
Aliandra looked up at Hermione. "I think not being able to use magic in the book would drive me mad, suggest it to Sirius, he's the one that loves muggle books"  
  
"You must know him so well"  
  
"I used to, but he's grown up a lot," Aliandra paused. "We've both grown up a lot"  
  
Hermione smiled gently. "So why aren't you with him?"  
  
"I've had trouble with that one, as many reasons I can find to not be with him, I still can't find it in myself to answer that question, I suppose because I believe I could be with him, if I tried."  
  
"What are the reasons?"  
  
"I'm afraid, I guess is one way to put it"  
  
"Afraid of getting hurt" Hermione asked and Aliandra nodded. "But isn't that part of Love, getting around things, going through things?"  
  
"I've been through an awful lot to keep Sirius" Aliandra said  
  
"It would be a waste to give him up," Hermione countered  
  
Aliandra took a deep breath. "I suppose that's true,"  
  
"I know you've lost a lot Aliandra, but wouldn't it be better to hold on to the things that you have."  
  
"But I don't have him, he would have to keep moving, I would worry all the time, it would be distracting, annoying, heartbreaking, frustrating."  
  
"But wouldn't it be worth it?" Aliandra's blue eyes stared into Hermione's chocolate eyes.  
  
"Yes" she said in barely a whisper. She broke the stare and looked out the window. "Strange how time changes people. In third year I would have never seen myself making decisions like this."  
  
"When did you fall in love with Sirius, or rather, when did you realize you were in love with Sirius?"  
  
"Um, seventh year. We had a big fight, it was rather stupid actually, you see Remus's girlfriend had broken up with him because he had embarrassed her or something. Anyway so Sirius er- tested to see what would happen if he did something embarrassing. He err, proposed to Dumbledore"  
  
"What!" Hermione exclaimed laughing  
  
"He went up to the professors table, and waited till Dumbledore came in, then in front of the whole hall he proposed to Dumbledore, he had this toy ring that was his sisters, the whole hall lost it laughing, it was hilarious"  
  
Hermione was nearly crying from laughing.  
  
"Anyway, I don't remember being mad at him while he was doing it, but I got bugged all day about it, and well I took it all out on Sirius. We didn't talk to each other for about two weeks or so, then there was this girl. Her and I really didn't get along and well she started attaching herself to Sirius. I was already in pain over the split, but that just pissed me off beyond belief, it sort of became this all out war between her and me behind Sirius's back."  
  
"You won"  
  
"Yeah, I err- proposed to McGonagall"  
  
Hermione stared for a second. "You," but couldn't find any more words. Then she lost it laughing.  
  
"I did what had caused the split in the first place. I will never forget the look on his face it was classic. McGonagall looked at me muttering something like 'why me' I guess it was rather enjoyable."  
  
"Rather enjoyable, you liked embarrassing yourself" Hermione said still laughing  
  
"Well it wasn't really embarrassing while you were up there, and my mind was rather focused on getting Sirius back." Aliandra said thinking.  
  
"What did Lily think of this?" Hermione said  
  
"Oh, she found it incredibly funny, she teased me for years that I should have stuck with McGonagall who was so much more responsible than Sirius, she even brought it up at the wedding." Aliandra paused "I don't think Sirius and I ever fought after that, oh, except before the wedding, that was hell"  
  
"You mean you were fighting while you were engaged."  
  
"Well not all the time, its just weddings are so hard to organize, and so many things can go wrong, not to mention that we were trying to juggle that with the pressure of work, just wait till your arranging your wedding, many a night I'd have Sirius sleeping on the couch"  
  
Hermione laughed. The sun had risen and had lit up the whole room. "The quidditch game will start soon," Aliandra said looking out the window once again.  
  
"Are you going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, I always loved quidditch, and I've been told that Harry's as natural on a broom as his father was which will be interesting to watch."  
  
"Are you going to make up with Sirius?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think it will happen on its own if I wait" Aliandra smiled. "Thank you, I'm can't believe it took a talk with a fifteen year old to wake me up though"  
  
Hermione grinned, "Well I'm sure the diary did most of it"  
  
"I admit you would have had a harder time had you not shown me that"  
  
Hemione smiled, "I still would have tried, and its so nice talking to a girl for once, not that I don't love Harry and Ron" Hermione said  
  
Aliandra smiled. "Well I suppose we should get going, I'm up for a good breakfast how about you?"  
  
"Sounds good" Hermione said grinning.  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry as she sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "Hi" She said warmly,  
  
"Hs msfd if gsf?" Ron asked a mouth full of food.  
  
"Pardon" Hermione said laughing and shaking her head and her red haired friend.  
  
"I think he asked 'how'd it go?' but I'm not entirely sure" Harry said carefully looking for a sign from Ron that he was right, Ron nodded his head.  
  
"Good I think, she's really nice" Hermione said with a smile  
  
"So her and Sirius..." Harry said leaving space for Hermione to finish.  
  
"She said it would probably fix itself in time so we'll just have to wait and see." She said and Harry nodded his eyes darting to the Professors table where Aliandra had just sat down.  
  
"Ready for the game Harry?" Ron asked interrupting his thoughts,  
  
"Yeah I am, it's just that dream keeps bugging me and my scar is driving me mad." Harry said, "Mind you, according to Skeeter my scar drove me mad a long time ago and I'm insane so it's probably nothing to worry about."  
  
Ron snorted but Hermione looked at Harry seriously "Do you think that means trouble?" She asked trying to read Harry's features,  
  
"I have no idea, it should be safe, though Dumbledore's away again which isn't a good sign" He said slowly, his eyes lacking the usual spark that only disappeared when he was worried,  
  
"Well it could be worse, just so long as you catch the snitch before you know who blasts you into thousands of pieces. We are not going to lose to Slytherin because of you know who" Ron laughed obviously trying to lighten the subject.  
  
"That's a horrible thing to say Ron!" Hermione cried glaring at him,  
  
Harry on the other hand had joined in laughing. "Now there's a scenario, 'Hey Voldermort I'll duel you in a minute just let me catch the snitch so I can prove that Gryffindor is going to kick Slytherins ass no matter what!'" Harry cried.  
  
Ron laughed harder, "You know, your attitude towards the fact that there's a psychotic wizard trying to kill you is so twisted, were you not my best friend I would say that I have to agree with Rita Skeeter when that killing curse hit you all those years ago, it messed with your head,"  
  
"Either that or Voldermort is losing his touch" Harry laughed  
  
"He must be if his worst enemy can burst out laughing at the thought of him postponing a very painful and powerful battle so that Gryffindor win a quidditch game," Ron laughed  
  
"Your both being really immature about this. What if Voldermort was to appear at the Quidditch game!" Hermione cried, and while Ron started to laugh harder Harry looked at Hermione seriously,  
  
"If Voldermort turns up at the Quidditch game, then I will face him, like I have before Hermione. And there's nothing much else that can be done about it, so laughing now is worth it" He said and Hermione looked at Harry sympathetically, "Hermione, laughter is the best way to cure fear, if I can be in the middle of a battle with Voldermort and laugh about something that Ron said earlier, I'm probably more likely to win" He said then smiled at Hermione.  
  
"You ready for the game Harry" One of the younger quidditch players interrupted taking a seat next to him, a friendly grin on his face.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" Harry replied taking a bite of his toast. That, of course, set them off talking about quidditch and the game that was to come. Hermione sighed and pretended to listen while thinking over her morning with Aliandra. 'I need a friend that's a girl' She decided eventually.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good Morning Aliandra" Minerva said as she sat down at the Professor's table. The blonde witch turned and smiled at the old transfiguration Professor.  
  
"Morning, you haven't talked to Sirius this morning have you?" Aliandra asked carefully keeping the volume low, the last thing they all needed now was to have the ministry find out that she and Sirius were in contact with each other.  
  
"Yes" She said in barely more than a whisper "We obviously have a problem. I've sent an owl to Albus, but I fear that he might receive it too late"  
  
"I haven't heard the whole story, but by the look on your face I'm assuming that an attack is imminent?" Aliandra said quietly,  
  
"That was the long and short of the nightmare, we are lacking in details though. Usually Mr Potter is much more precise, times and dates, but this time he knew nothing except they were coming to get him, and he was not happy about it" McGonagall said.  
  
"Does Snape have any information?" Aliandra asked biting her lip  
  
"No, he explained that he would not be told about an attack on Hogwarts for his own safety. Voldermort issued orders to him that should it ever happen he was to 'pretend' to fight on our side unless other orders were given. Voldermort needs Snape in Hogwarts," McGonagall explained  
  
Ali nodded biting her lip, she looked over at Harry who was laughing with his friends and suddenly a fresh wave of pity washed over her. It wasn't fair. He should be having fun, not having to worry about Voldermort. She sighed "Are you going to cancel the Quidditch game?"  
  
McGonagall looked up, "Do you think I should?!" She cried and some of the students looked over at the deputy headmaster and Aliandra. Their curiosity faded when the two didn't continue to talk and they turned away.  
  
"Well, it does seem the most obvious time to attack, I think I better have a talk with my Husband" Aliandra said,  
  
"Sirius will not want to cancel the game" McGonagall said with a knowing glance and a small smile.  
  
"No, but he loves Harry and..."  
  
"Harry will not want us to cancel the game" McGonagall said the same expression on her face.  
  
Aliandra grinned, "You don't want to cancel the game, do you" she laughed shaking her head, "Its probably not worth it then, if you want the conflicting view. Voldermort will attack the school if the game is not occurring. And it would be easier to counter attacks in the air, rather in the many halls of Hogwarts."  
  
McGonagall sighed, "Aliandra do you believe he will attack during the quidditch game? Because if so, I will cancel the event"  
  
Aliandra went silent, "I honestly don't know" She said then she looked at her best friends son sadly. he was laughing with his friends and they were obviously talking about the quidditch game to come.  
  
"Do you think he'll ever be free?" McGonagall whispered looking at Harry  
  
Aliandra caught the boys gaze and he smiled at her, she smiled in return, "One day Minerva, I think we will all be, thanks to him"  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm telling you, Gryffindor is going to win" Remus said forcefully to Snape and Aliandra shook her head, they had only been in the stands for about five minutes and in those five minutes they seemed to have bickered more than her and James had in seven years. She was unfortunately placed between the two so most of the arguments she had been brought into and numerous times she had told them to shut up, they still hadn't.  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Aliandra shouted her patience finally spent. Remus and Snape had frozen in shock. "I refuse to put up with you two bickering until the end of the game, there are more important things to worry about at the moment," she said quietly, the two turned their backs to each other and Aliandra just smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
"You ready guys?" Harry asked, as the Gryffindor team stood looking out onto the field, he had an uneasy feeling about this game that while he tried he just couldn't shake.  
  
"Ready when you are boss!" Mika the team's chaser said with a grin  
  
Harry took a deep breath and nodded "all right lets go" He said grinning, uneasy feeling or not he loved quidditch games and if this was to be his last game ever, he was going to enjoy it. Not that he was going to go down without a fight. He made sure his wand was in reach for one last time then kicked off the ground.  
  
There was suddenly a blur of scarlet as the team followed suit and the entire group flew up from the ground and around the field at stunning speeds, Harry in the lead.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Ron watched anxiously from the stands. "I don't know what you guys are worried about, with Harry on the team, they can't lose!" Colin Creevy said from behind them but neither of them could shake the nagging feeling that was telling them that something was wrong.  
  
"Something's not right" Hermione said quietly to Ron, an uneasy feeling had been bugging her about this game since Harry and her talk at breakfast. While she hadn't noticed it till Harry had left for the changing rooms, Harry had seemed more troubled than usual about the game.  
  
"I know," Ron said in return looking around. He too had noticed his best friends unease but that wasn't bugging him as much as the looks on the Slytherin teams faces. They looked as though they were trying entirely too hard to conceal something. "Something's coming, and it will be here soon" He said to Hermione darkly.  
  
Hermione's gaze had moved to the Slytherins, "Harry's noticed" She said suddenly as she saw Harry scanning the sky carefully, looking for something out of place.  
  
"The games about to start!" Colin cried happily then he started taking photos of the team, Harry in particular. "Look, Harry's already trying to find the snitch, that's a bit weird don't you think, seeing it hasn't been released yet"  
  
"He's not looking for the snitch" Neville said from behind them, "He's looking for whatever the Slytherins are waiting for"  
  
Ron and Hermione turned around in a flash, they hadn't been the only ones who'd noticed, and suddenly they realised that many of the students were searching the sky, students from all the houses, in particular the older students from Slytherin. "I think the war that we've all been dreading, is about to begin" One of the older Gryffindor's said and he couldn't have been more right.  
  
* * *  
  
That uneasy feeling had not log ago turned to dread. He had been right, he should have said something to Sirius, or the Professors, he should have warned someone, he really was so selfish sometimes. It would be his fault if anyone was hurt today, his fault for not warning anyone. As Harry scanned the field for some sign of the snitch, he found himself dodging bludgers and even Slytherin players which seemed to have targeted him.  
  
The Slytherin team had never played so dirty, which only strengthened Harry's fears, they were coming, the death eaters were coming.  
  
"Malfoy! What is wrong with your team?!?!?!" Harry shouted as the Slytherin beater hit the bludger straight towards Harry's head, Harry dived fast to avoid it then sent a glare towards the beater who seemed extremely angry at the fact that he'd missed,  
  
"I didn't order any of this Potter, they're trying to prove themselves, god knows what sort of prize they'll get if they get you once with a bludger!" Draco said to Harry as he flew up next to his rival seeker.  
  
"Malfoy, what's coming" Harry said looking at Draco surprised, his blonde haired rival had obviously chosen a side in this war, and it was the side that he never would have imagined Draco to choose.  
  
"Exactly what you think is coming Potter," He said then he dived to follow a streak of gold but was cut off by a bludger which had been heading towards Harry. "WATCH IT CRABBE" He roared angrily.  
  
Harry had frozen at Malfoy's comment, the Death Eaters were coming, and they would obviously be here soon. "Merlin help us" Harry muttered as he decided that staying near Malfoy would at least keep him from being hit with a bludger. "If you don't mind, I think I'll just hang around you, this way there is less chance of bludgers rushing at my head" Harry said glaring at Crabbe and Goyle who were now the two beaters on the Slytherin team.  
  
"Whatever you want Potter, but I doubt your any safer here than you are on the other side opposite side of the field" He said pointing to six of the Slytherin players which were flying towards them, extremely fast.  
  
"Great" Harry muttered causing Malfoy to smile, "Right then, three, two..."  
  
"One" Malfoy said and they both dove fast. The way it happened made it look more like they'd seen the snitch, thus making it look as though Malfoy was not helping Harry, as the other way would not be good for their status as enemies. Draco pulled out of the dive but Harry kept hurtling towards the ground, enjoying the rush that came with the stunt. He pulled up just before he hit the ground.  
  
"No need to show off!" Draco shouted rolling his eyes at Harry,  
  
"Enjoying life while I've got it" Harry said suddenly and Draco looked taken aback by the comment. Then suddenly Harry caught sight of the snitch and zoomed off in the direction of the Slytherin goals closely followed by Malfoy.  
  
* * *  
  
Aliandra wasn't happy, she was worried about what was occurring in front of her, something was coming and not much could be done about it. She had alerted all the staff but they'd all seemed to have realised the same thing and were already trying to get into positions which they could fight from without hurting the children.  
  
The first years were already being moved out of the stands quietly. It was being done by simple spells that made the students think that they needed to get something from the school, second years would be next then third and forth. Hopefully some of the older students would help to fight, but if not they knew enough to make it back on their own.  
  
She'd sent Trelawny to go and alert Dumbledore because the poor woman was falling to pieces and looked as though she was going to start screaming about it and a panicked situation was not what they needed, everything had to be done fast and quietly. She herself had sent an owl to the Ministry - they were going to need support. A handful of professors and students and three trained aurors was not going to be enough.  
  
Snape stood next to her scanning the sky, "I wish we knew more" Aliandra said quietly, "Just knowing how they were going to arrive would be enough to get us one step ahead."  
  
"I know" Snape muttered, "I wish there was more I could tell you," he said cringing as a bludger nearly slammed into Harry's side.  
  
Aliandra had to admit that Harry was a spectacular flyer, better than her "brother" had ever been to say the least. He skillfully wove in and out dodging bludgers that seemed constantly aimed at him, and ducking under players that seemed to being trying to tackle him of his broom. It seemed amazing that he was still up there not touched.  
  
"Where's Sirius" Aliandra said suddenly and Snape looked at her shocked.  
  
"I don't know, last time I saw him he was with Flitwick, talking about the spells that would get the students out of the stands."  
  
"We're going to need him" Aliandra said biting her lip then she made her way to the stairs that were located in-between the rows of seating she had made it down one stair when a death eater appeared behind Harry. "HARRY LOOK OUT" She screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry have to turn to know that it was a good idea to dive, he hadn't seen the death eater but it wasn't worth leaving that second when he turned open for whoever was behind him to use a curse. He dove fast and extremely dangerously hoping that whatever the warning had been about would be caught of guard,  
  
Harry had been right, the death eater that had just used a 'crucio' on Harry was shocked to see the curse hit the Slytherin beater that had been targeting Harry earlier.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and Malfoy pulled up next to him, "I believe its called Karma," He said and Harry burst into hysterics, which he couldn't say he did very often when there were people trying to kill him, or kidnap him, or either actually.  
  
"So feel like a game of chicken?" Draco said nodding at the two groups of death eaters that were approaching fast.  
  
Harry looked at Draco, "So you've chosen for good then" he said  
  
"You had better hope so" Malfoy said with a grin,  
  
"Right then, I believe I'll take you up on the game of chicken then" Harry said grinning widely.  
  
* * *  
  
Aliandra had jumped, and using magic landed on the pitch. Sirius was by her side in a matter of seconds. "This is not going to be fun" Sirius said looking up, the teams were flying around, half continuing the game, half trying to dodge curses that seemed to follow Harry, who was pulling off a lot of fancy flying. Two death eaters dove at them and they both took out their wands.  
  
"Sirius," Aliandra said looking at her husband "I, I,"  
  
"I know" He said and she smiled, they exchanged a quick glance, before stunning the two death eaters that had targeted them and stole their brooms.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry wasn't entirely sure about how many death eaters he had tailing him, he wasn't sure that he was going to come out of this alive, actually there was a lot of things at that moment that he wasn't sure about. There were a few that he was sure of though. He was sure that Malfoy had been sincere and was now fighting as his allie rather than his enemy, he was sure that he wasn't going down without of fight, and he was entirely sure that the number of death eaters tailing Malfoy was the same as the number following him.  
  
Though that didn't really surprise him, after all both boys had been flying around the field shouting insults at every death eater they past. Apparently Death Eaters don't like to be called fairies, nor do they like it when you tell them that they have more chance of being called heroes than they did catching him, nor do they like it when you call their mothers old hags. Who would have thought that all Death Eaters were all mummy's boys.  
  
Another thing that Harry was certain of was that almost every one of Voldermort's Death Eaters were here, trying to get him, because the sky was full of the black cloaked menaces, and if this wasn't all the Death Eaters that Voldermort had in service, then the magical world was doomed.  
  
Harry couldn't tell if anyone had fallen, but the stands which only a few minutes ago had been packed with students, teachers and an array of guests was emptying quickly, some taking to the skies others escaping the battle, running towards the old school for safety.  
  
Harry was surprised to see how many students who had taken to the air, he was beginning to be sure that they were outnumbering the number of adults that had taken to the skies which in a way was comforting. Perhaps the future generations were going to be more willing to fight than those of the past.  
  
Other students were hiding in the stands. The would jump up every now and then to bring down any Death Eaters that came near enough to them. There would be a lot of heroes at the end of this day. Harry grinned as Malfoy came into view. The other boy was heading directly towards him, fast.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was ducked low in the stands only standing up every now and then to cast stunning spells at unsuspecting death eaters that were flying overhead. Ron was beside her, refusing to leave her alone even though she knew that he really wanted to go and help Harry. She had never been more grateful for having such good friends,  
  
"Woah" Ron said and Hermione peeked between the chairs in the direction that Ron was looking, and she gasped, Harry and Malfoy were heading, extremely fast, on a direct collision course.  
  
"What are they doing!" She cried and was about to jump out of her position and scream at Harry but Ron grabbed her wrist forcing her to stay down.  
  
"Just watch" Ron said. He himself was watching the scene carefully, but there was something in his eyes that told Hermione that he knew what was going on, and that Harry was going to be alright, regardless.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Malfoy concentrated as they sped towards each other. If there was one thing about this game it was that timing had to be perfect. Harry was slightly worried though, while he had played this game numerous times with Ron and his brothers, he had never played it with so many distractions, and he hated the fact that both had to veer slightly to avoid getting hit by the numerous spells that were coming from behind them.  
  
The death eaters either were two stupid to realise that Harry and Malfoy were heading towards each other, or they were too caught up in trying to stun Harry and Draco that they just didn't notice. Harry decided that while it was probably a mixture of both, Voldermort really did have a group of idiots for followers.  
  
Harry stared at Malfoy and started counting, "three, two..." he started then "one" they both veered in opposite directions hard leaving the Death Eaters who hadn't been expecting the move to collide straight into each other with a sickening crunch. The group fell through the sky and Harry actually felt sorry for them as they hit the ground.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes, "And to think, my father wanted me to be one of those, idiots!" He cried disgusted,  
  
"You'd think Voldermort could find someone that was a little, smarter?" Harry said staring at the death eaters that were sprawled out on the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
"What was that!" Hermione exclaimed looking horrified. She'd looked away the second that Harry and Malfoy were about to crash and then when she looked back all she saw was Harry and Malfoy next to each other watching the group of Death Eaters fall to the ground  
  
"Its a game called chicken," Ron explained, "They fly directly towards each other till the last minute, then veer away in different directions. They pulled it off extremely well though, considering the circumstances"  
  
"A game!! A GAME! THEY COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Hermione cried  
  
"Thus why it was outlawed at Hogwarts, although I doubt they'll get in much trouble for using it on the death eaters...." Ron said shrugging  
  
"If its outlawed, how did you know what it was?" Hermione asked carefully,  
  
"Oh, Harry and I read about it. There a whole chapter about it in 'Quidditch through the Ages' and the story behind its outlaw at Hogwarts. It is still legal in professional matches, though they don't use it very often," Hermione was still looking at Ron accusingly after the explanation and Ron sighed.  
  
"Alright, we've played it a few times with my brother's but Harry's a good flyer and most times it was Harry and Charlie that would be flying against each other... Well it turned out to be useful didn't it!" Ron exclaimed at the disproving glare he was receiving from Hermione.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's Voldermort?" Harry shouted, Malfoy shrugged in reply as the death eater behind him slammed right into the stand.  
  
"Hey, you know that murderous godfather of yours, he's kicking some serious death eater butt!" Malfoy shouted pointing at Sirius who had just magically thrown about ten death eaters into the ground. Harry grinned and used the same spell to bring down three death eaters that had been bothering him.  
  
"Right, he obviously baby-sat you when you were a kid didn't he!" Malfoy said when he saw the death eaters hit the ground in the same fashion as the ones that Sirius had brought down. Then suddenly Malfoy's eyes widened "HARRY MOVE!"  
  
Harry didn't get the chance to move, and suddenly darkness was all he could see.  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry groaned, "Where am I" he muttered to no one in particular, but wherever he was there didn't seem to be anyone around there was a lot of noise though, too much noise. "My head hurts" Harry decided after a moments thought.  
  
Harry's emerald green eyes opened slowly and he looked around. Everything around him was blurred because he didn't have his glasses on but he deduced he was in a bed, in the hospital wing after he realized that pretty much everything surrounding him was white.  
  
Suddenly a figure walked into the curtained off square that he had been behind. "Hey Harry" the person said carefully, "You alright?"  
  
"Sirius?" Harry questioned  
  
"Yeah, the one and only" Sirius said and Harry didn't need to be able to see properly to know that his godfather was grinning at him. There was suddenly a warm hand on Harry's forehead and Harry relaxed back into the bed.  
  
"Sirius can I have my glasses?" Harry asked and his godfather handed him his glasses. "Thanks" he said grateful that he was able to see properly again. Then suddenly realization struck him. "Sirius!! What are you doing here you'll get caught!" Harry cried but his godfather just laughed at him  
  
But before he could explain Malfoy and Ron walked in. "We thought we could hear you yelling" Ron said a grin on his face causing Harry to smile  
  
"Pity, I liked it much better when you were asleep" Malfoy said and both Ron and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"Your a prat, you know that" Harry said smiling,  
  
"Well at least we know that nothings happened to you head," Draco said rolling his eyes at him,  
  
"So what happened exactly?" Harry asked,  
  
"Oh Merlin, I so thought you were a goner for a minute there Harry, when you were just falling! You scared me half to death" Ron cried, "And Hermione was hysterically. She was ready to run through the entire battle to get to you."  
  
"I have to admit, for a moment there I thought you were done for" Malfoy said looking at Harry, "But then you just don't die do you"  
  
Ron sniggered, "Well if he died they'd have to change his name wouldn't they, and it wouldn't go done so well calling him 'the boy who died'  
  
Harry just stared at the two. "I was so sure I asked a simple question, what's so terribly hard about answering "What Happened" and Sirius, why are you here, turn into snuffles at least, what if Fudge walked in or something!" Harry exclaimed his voice slightly raised.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried rushing into the curtained off area. Tears streaked down face as she threw her arms around him holding on for dear life "Oh Harry! I was so scared, I thought we'd lost you!! It was terrible!"  
  
"Er- Hi Hermione" Harry said, "but before, you start telling me how I fell through the air, can someone please tell me what happened, because all I remember is talking to Malfoy about Sirius, then nothing!" Harry cried desperately.  
  
"Mr. Potter, good to see your awake" Professor McGonagall said as she walked into the area and Harry sighed, at this rate he was not *ever* going to find out what happened.  
  
"Hi Professor" He sighed "You don't want to tell me what happened do you?" He asked but before he could get a reply someone else entered the area.  
  
Dumbledore entered his blue eyes sparkling magically. He smiled at Harry, "Certainly," He said answering the question that was directed towards Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Dumbledore" Harry sighed visibly relieved as the old headmaster sat on a seat next to Sirius.  
  
"It's actually quite a long story, what happened, but as I lack the time to tell you everything, I will just give you the details. First off the whole event has caused a terrible amount of controversy." Dumbledore said. "You see, the death eaters were getting desperate, and as a result they gave up trying to curse you and instead borrowed a beaters club, which is how you ended up here. Your godfather has been cleared, thus why he sits next to you freely."  
  
Harry blinked at this piece of information and then looked at Sirius who was grinning at him. Harry grinned back, "How?"  
  
"Well, just as you were knocked out the Auror's arrived and they were all there to watch Sirius catch you before you hit the ground. It also just happens that Pettigrew was one of the death eaters that you and Master Malfoy here, proved were not very skilled flyers."  
  
"But what about Fudge, I've had nightmares, where Peter would be found alive but Fudge still wouldn't believe Sirius..."  
  
"Fudge was killed in the attack Harry. He arrived with the Aurors, but it seems that he wasn't well practiced in his defense spells" Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"Then who's the knew Minister of Magic?" Harry asked, and Sirius started laughing, "What"  
  
"The new Minister of Magic is Remus Lupin" Dumbledore said chuckling.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Ron cried, "Cool!"  
  
"Isn't he a werewolf?" Malfoy asked obviously flabbergasted by this piece of information. Then he shrugged, "I suppose anyone's got to be better than Fudge though"  
  
"So is there anything else I need to know?" Harry said, he was still grinning widely from the news. Not even Fudge's death had phased him enough to frown. Sirius was free and Lupin was the Minister of Magic, nothing was going to make him frown today.  
  
"Oh, one more" He said smiling, "Gryffindor one the quidditch game." Harry was about to interrupt and tell Dumbledore that they couldn't possibly have won as he didn't catch the snitch when Dumbledore chuckled, "I'm sure Ron and Draco here will tell you all about it, but I do have a lot of work to do, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to excuse myself." He said and with that he and McGonagall left.  
  
"Alright then, explain, how the hell did Gryffindor win?"  
  
Malfoy scowled, "Even when your unconscious, you can catch the snitch" he muttered annoyed causing Ron to snigger.  
  
"You see when you fell, the snitch just happened to be directly under you. So basically it fell with you as your weight was pushing it down, then when Sirius caught you, the snitch was caught between you and he, meaning just as Malfoy put it, you caught the snitch while you were unconscious. And with the extra points, Gryffindor won the game" Ron explained.  
  
"So questions all answered now Harry?" Sirius asked smiling  
  
"I think I've got everything," Harry said thoughtfully, "Actually no, I have one a question, why didn't Voldermort turn up?" he asked  
  
"Voldermort, we don't know about" Aliandra said as she walked into the area, "But its not the first time that he's sent his followers alone,"  
  
"It might just be a scare tactic of his" Sirius said thoughtfully, "I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to show everyone that he was back, and that he could go anywhere at anytime..."  
  
Aliandra shrugged, "I believe that Dumbledore's having it looked into anyway. Anyway how are you Harry?" She said smiling.  
  
"Yeah I'm alright, could've been worse" Harry said smiling,  
  
"Could've been worse, he does know he just got hit over the hear with a beaters club" Malfoy said exasperated. Ron sniggered at the comment while Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what made you change sides?" Harry asked looking at Draco carefully,  
  
Malfoy shrugged, "I don't really know, I guess I really didn't want to become my father" he said after a moments thought about the question. "Anyway your amusing enough, I'm sure this side of the war will at least be somewhat entertaining. People on the other side just shout all the time"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Glad to know that you chose our side because we're a bunch of idiots" he muttered causing Harry, Malfoy and Sirius to burst out laughing.  
  
Aliandra shook her head and looked at Hermione sympathetically. "Are they always like this..."  
  
"Yes" Hermione said cutting her off.  
  
Aliandra looked at Hermione, "If it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel" She said  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean" Sirius laughed looking at Aliandra accusingly while Harry, Ron and Malfoy laughed harder.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing at all," Aliandra said grinning and they both joined in laughing. Suddenly Harry knew that while the world around them fell to darkness, in the end everything was going to be okay.  
  
* * *  
  
He was released from the wing a lot quicker than usual as there were more serious cases that the medi-wizards were worried about, apparently in this world getting hit over the head with the equivalent of a baseball bat didn't class as a serious case.  
  
Classes had been canceled because many of the students and Professors were still hospitalized, so the three had a lot of free time on their hands. Free time that they had decided to spend reading Lily and Aliandra's diary.  
  
They had just one problem, they couldn't find the diary.  
  
"Look, where did we have it last?" Hermione said trying to take the logical side.  
  
"I've already told you that, we last had it right here!" Ron exclaimed pointing at the desk. "And then I don't know where it was put after that, I was so sure you took it!"  
  
"Did Aliandra take it?" Hermione asked and the two boys looked at each other,  
  
"Yeah, she might of" Ron said thinking over the idea, "But she wouldn't take it without asking us would she?"  
  
"Not unless she had some reason to use, or protect it, but she would have told us when she was talking to us the other day if she still had it, wouldn't she." Harry said carefully,  
  
"Not necessarily, there was a number of others in the vicinity, perhaps she didn't want to risk it" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Alright, what we know though, is that unless she's taken it without telling us, we had it, and we're all sure that we had it here last" Ron said.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Maybe we left it the library or something" She said  
  
"Great!" Ron cried sarcastically, "Of all the places in Hogwarts we could lose a book, we lose it in the library, the place with the hundreds of other books!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry sighed falling back into a chair. Hermione shook her head at him. "What! He has a point you know, if we did leave it in the library, that's the last place I want to go looking for it, you do know how many books are in there!" Harry said  
  
"Over seventy thousand" Hermione said,  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open, but Harry just rolled his eyes, "Hermione, how many times exactly have you read 'Hogwarts, a History'?" He asked and an expression of understanding hit Ron's face.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, I mean it's not like it would have been labeled and put back on the shelf, its probably just sitting around the library somewhere" She said  
  
"What is?" a familiar voice asked and the trio turned to find Sirius looking at them smiling.  
  
"Hey Sirius" Harry said slightly preoccupied.  
  
"Hi Sirius, do you want to help us search for a book that we lost in the library" Ron said and Sirius shook his head, actually he started shaking his head before Ron had even finished the sentence.  
  
"No way, I've already had to do that once in my lifetime, never again." Sirius laughed, "Anyway Harry I wanted a word..." Sirius stared but the three seemed to be preoccupied by their current crisis so he just sat on one of the chairs.  
  
"I swear it was in here" Hermione muttered and suddenly Sirius had a deep sinking feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Which book, exactly, have you lost?" Sirius asked carefully, dreading the answer.  
  
"The Diary" Hermione answered quickly her concentration centered on the bag in front of her.  
  
Sirius nodded feeling extremely sick, "Where- When did you last have it?"  
  
Hermione looked up, "Er- a few nights ago, last night, I can't quite remember"  
  
Sirius nodded, "I think you three had better come with me, we have to see Dumbledore, Aliandra, Remus and Severus right now" Sirius said seriously. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look before following Sirius out of the common room  
  
* * *  
  
"I TOLD YOU THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LEFT WITH IT!" Severus Snape roared in a true evil potions master fashion.  
  
"Calm down Severus" Aliandra said, "It wouldn't have mattered who had the book, the quidditch attack was a decoy, he would have found it anyway."  
  
"What I want to know how he knew it was there" Sirius said  
  
"And while were answering questions I would love to know why Voldermort wants Aliandra and Lily's Diary" Ron added in a slightly raised voice. They hadn't been in the office very long, but they had been there long enough to be annoyed at the fact that everyone else knew what was going on.  
  
The room went quiet at this outburst, everyone seemed to be waiting for someone else to make some sort of response to the question, but no one seemed to know exactly how to answer it. Suddenly everyone looked at Aliandra who sighed.  
  
"I was under the impression that you three had worked out the secret to the diary" Aliandra said to the three students and suddenly Hermione's expression lit up. The two boys, on the other hand, stared at her blankly.  
  
"So you *are* Merlin's heir!" Hermione cried, "But that means, oh no, you shouldn't have left it with us..."  
  
Harry was frowning, "So that means Voldermort has a book, that holds extremely powerful magic, to flick through at his pleasure" He said  
  
"Now they know what's going on, Black had a very valid question back there, how did Voldermort know it was Merlin's Book...?" Snape asked carefully.  
  
"Well I guess its been activated lately, I mean I have been around it far more than I should of been," Aliandra said shrugging.  
  
"Your taking this all rather lightly," Severus said suddenly.  
  
Aliandra shrugged, "Its not like he's going to be able to work out how to open it"  
  
"No! He's only considered the most powerful dark wizard of the century! Of course he's not going to be able to figure out how to open the book" Severus cried  
  
"Lily has fooled him with the simplest of spells once before, and for that matter she still has him fooled, the problem with witches and wizards these days is they always look at everything from the most complicated of angles, Voldermort included." She said. Severus just shook his head at the woman. "Oh? You don't believe me?" She said carefully raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, not really," He answered darkly, "I think that you are taking this far to lightly for anyone who is not allied with Voldermort"  
  
Aliandra's eyes flashed with power and within seconds Sirius and Harry who had once been behind Snape had moved to the other side of the room, both knowing all too well the magnitude of power that had just flared inside her,  
  
Snape looked at them disgusted, "You are pathetic" He said to Harry and Sirius who were both looking at him as though he was mad.  
  
"Pathetic, I've seen the consequences of that"  
  
"Seen! I can feel the consequences of that," Harry cried, "Your one powerful witch" Harry said looking at Aliandra.  
  
Aliandra stopped glaring at Severus for a moment looking at Harry, "How long have you been able to do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Ron asked  
  
"Only recently" Harry replied, "And only when large amounts are used"  
  
"What?" Hermione said.  
  
Aliandra shrugged, "Its a handy gift"  
  
"Once I can control it I suppose, although when your sitting in potions and suddenly Snapes magic flares up, its not as spectacular as yours but it really makes you want to run out of the room."  
  
"It becomes easier once you recognize your own power level" Aliandra said and Sirius nodded in agreement  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?!" Snape cried  
  
"Harry can feel the levels of magic in people," Sirius said, "I'm not surprised, Lily had that gift"  
  
"Hmm, you have it too don't you" Aliandra said looking at Sirius, he nodded,  
  
"As did James, we read somewhere that most powerful wizards do"  
  
Aliandra shook her head, "No, its actually a very rare gift" she said then shook off whatever she was thinking, "Anyway, where were we" She said turning back to Snape.  
  
"Before any damage is done to my office I am going to have to intervene" Dumbledore said interrupting the crowd. "We do have a problem, I don't want to think about the consequences of that book being opened by Voldermort." Aliandra went to object but Dumbledore raised his hand.  
  
"If you are correct, then it gives us more time than we need, but I don't wish to take any chances. You of all people know the magic that is contained in that book, not to mention the spells that provide a lot of safety to a lot of people, the magical world can not afford to leave that book with him" Dumbledore said.  
  
Aliandra looked out the window. "At midnight, the book will let me find it, but until then there is nothing I can do" She said.  
  
"Why at Midnight?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't ask me how the old wizards mind worked, but its a safety measure, if the book feels it is somewhere it shouldn't be, on the stoke of midnight that night it alerts me and if I feel its in the wrong place I'll be able to find it." She said then she looked at Dumbledore, "I don't know what you want to do after I know its location"  
  
Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles. "You are going to have to find a way to get it back" he said causing Ron, Harry and Hermione to share a glance.  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this fic. I really am amazed by the feedback its been getting since I've got back into it.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The moon slowly moved to its peak and Harry looked back down from the sky to Aliandra who was currently standing in the center of the quidditch field. She was completely silent as the her robes and hair moved gently in the wind. Harry wasn't sure what he was meant to expect, actually the only member of the party that was out on the quidditch field that did seem to know was Aliandra.  
  
Even Dumbledore looked slightly baffled by what the woman was doing  
  
Then suddenly the moon shone so brightly that anyone would have mistaken it for the sun, the wind started to blow from all directions straight towards Aliandra, lifting her easily about a foot of the ground. Then from the west a bright white light came flying towards her and with another bright flash of light, she was on the ground gasping for air.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sirius asked pulling her up into his arms.  
  
"Yeah, I- I am, its at the Malfoys" She said quickly catching his eyes and blushing slightly "But its still safe, like I said it would be which means I can have a good nights sleep tonight" She said sending a glare to Severus then winked at Harry.  
  
"Right then," Dumbledore said, "Severus I need to see you in my office, as for the res of you I suggest you try and get some sleep"  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was glad to get back inside out from the cool air, but he was far from sleep. He stared at the curtains hanging around his bed thinking about the events that had led up to tonight, everything from finding the diary to the quidditch battle. He wasn't sure if there was anything he could change to have made his position right now be any different.  
  
Harry sighed, he'd accepted that he'd face Voldermort again, and in a way he was almost ready for it. It was strange to think that he might be left out of it this year. That Severus, Remus, Aliandra and Sirius would walk in their and well, fight Voldermort with out him.  
  
But they couldn't leave him could they, Aliandra might be powerful but Voldermort would kill her in a second. Sirius too. And what was worst was the feeling that it was his fault. How could they have been so stupid, to just leave the diary lying around, especially when they'd suspected that the Diary was far more than just a diary.  
  
It wasn't his destiny to be left behind after all, and he wasn't going to let his godfather walk in there by himself. "No, I'm not going to lose Sirius" Harry said sitting up in bed "Got to talk to Ron" he decided but just as he got out of bed, the door to the boy's dormitory opened.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry yawned, for reasons that remain unknown, he, Hermione and Ron had been dragged out of dormitories by McGonagall and all four of them were now trudging through the halls towards, well actually Harry had no idea where he was, and he really didn't care either.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about his decision, he couldn't stop thinking about Sirius. He'd just got his Godfather back, he wasn't going to lose him now. Honestly he was wishing that McGonagall would disappear so that he could talk to Ron and Hermione about it, although he had an idea that they were too tired for that sort of talk at this point in time.  
  
"Professor" Ron said before yawning for the fifth time in a matter of minutes, "Are you sure Dumbledore didn't tell you *why* we all have to go and see him at this hour, because I know he's a bit mad and all, but this is just ridiculous"  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione asked as they walked down an unfamiliar hall.  
  
"We are in the staff apartments" Professor McGonagall said, "We have to get Sirius and Aliandra before returning to the Headmasters office."  
  
"And you didn't think of waking them first, leaving us to sleep for a few more precious minutes" Ron asked sadly  
  
"I have had the pleasure of waking up Mr. Black once before in my life" Professor McGonagall said, "And I am not in a hurry to repeat that event"  
  
"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean" Harry muttered thinking back to the other night after his nightmare. After taking a sharp turn to the left, the group were fast approaching a tattered old door that looked as if it hadn't been used in years.  
  
It was a sharp clanging noise that made the group stop before entering the room. "You can hear that too right" Harry asked over a moment, wondering if he was the only one hearing the noises.  
  
"yeah, I think.." Hermione started but was cut off by a cry of pain and McGonagall launched open the door with her wand out. The four froze when they found Aliandra and Sirius in the middle of a sword battle.  
  
It was actually quite amazing to watch the two silver blades flash through the air and even more to see how quick the two were to move out of the way. The longer they watched the easier it began to pick up the patterns, Aliandra was being a lot more defensive than Sirius, she was deflecting blows but not slashing out herself.  
  
Harry couldn't work out whether this was because she didn't get the chance, or because she was waiting for a precise moment, but he was quickly dragged out of his thoughts as Sirius pulled his wand out of his robes "Vendigo!" He shouted and blue light flashed out of his wand,  
  
Aliandra had pulled out her own wand. "Imphig" She yelled pointing her wand at the ground. She went flying into the air and the spell that Sirius had shot at her went right under her. She landed perfectly glaring at Sirius. "That wasn't fair, you said blades only"  
  
"Did I?" Sirius said grinning, "Oh I must have forgotten" he laughed and raised his sword to meet hers.  
  
Aliandra rolled her eyes in response "Idiot, that would have really hurt you know" she said as she their swords met again and again. The two continued the battle, even though Harry was sure they knew of the presence of the audience they had gained.  
  
"er--" Professor McGonagall said staring at the pair, "well, I knew they were a strange couple, but a sword fight three am in the morning, really"  
  
"Well, they may have started hours ago" Harry said trying to look at it logically, "And they just don't know what the time is?"  
  
"Yeah Harry, but how many people do you know that can handle a sword like that?" Ron said awed  
  
"There is nothing mad about being able to wield a sword, all aurors are trained with that skill" McGonagall said, "I.." She was cut of as Aliandra screamed, the four looked at the couple. Sirius was standing in front of Aliandra grinning widely as he pointed both his and her swords at her throat.  
  
"I hate you" Aliandra said, "You've been in Azkaban for twelve years, how the hell can you possibly beat me at this, you haven't practiced in years"  
  
"I love you" Sirius countered with a grin, "And anyway, Moody told you the answer to that one years ago, I was brought up with these things and when your family don't care if they cut you with a blade, you learn how to defend yourself pretty quick."  
  
"It's still not fair" Aliandra said as Sirius put the two swords down on the table.  
  
"Ahem" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly  
  
"Oh Hi Minerva" Aliandra said casually "What are you doing here? Hey Harry, Hermione, Ron"  
  
"What are you two doing?" She asked "Its three am in the morning" Aliandra just shrugged and Sirius looked at his watch,  
  
"Hey, she's right" He muttered, "I told you it should have been three rounds"  
  
"Three rounds is boring, and at least I got the chance to beat you twice" Aliandra said shrugging,  
  
"What part of three am in the morning don't you understand?" Sirius said gaping at his wife.  
  
She shrugged then looked back at the group, "So what can we do for you, at three am in the morning?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Dumbledore wishes to see you both" McGonagall said calmly  
  
Sirius sighed, "What part of three am in the morning doesn't he understand..." He said causing Ron, Hermione and Harry to laugh, then all six made their way towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good Evening" Dumbledore said cheerfully as the group shuffled into his office.  
  
"Morning" Sirius said with a grin and the old Headmaster chuckled,  
  
"I apologise for dragging you all out of bed at this time in the morning, but I have an urgent matter that you all have to be alerted off. It seems that Voldermort is less than happy that he cannot read the book that he has just recently got his hands on" Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Well that was to be expected Dumbledore, why should we be alerted of the fact?" Sirius said, and Harry found himself amazed by how well his godfathers mind worked in the early hours of the morning.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Because I made an error. I assumed that Aliandra would be the only one who could open the book. It was only an hour ago that I realised there were others... am I right?"  
  
"They can access certain spells, it was made as a measure in case there was not a heir around when the book was needed."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "So while I have been thinking that Aliandra was the only person who had the power to open the book, it seems that Voldermort has been looking elsewhere. Witches and Wizards that are trained and practiced in ancient magic have been disappearing all over Europe."  
  
Sirius frowned and looked at Aliandra who was shaking her head.  
  
"That will get him no where" Aliandra sighed, "There is little ancient magic that protects the old book"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "I am aware of that, but, there are two of the kidnapped that will be able to open the book."  
  
Aliandra and Sirius looked seriously at Dumbledore. "Who" They said in unison.  
  
"A woman named Gwen Terthy, who was a Medi-witch with Lily Evans, and... Remus Lupin"  
  
"No" Sirius said "No, he doesn't have Remus, he can't have Remus" Sirius was as white as a ghost, and he kept shaking his head. Harry placed a hand on his godfathers arm who looked at him,  
  
"He'll be alright" Harry said, though he didn't feel nearly as convinced as he sounded.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath then looked up at Dumbledore, "We have to get him back"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "We do, I'm going to contact the Order and we'll start planning right away, but before all that, I need to talk to these three" he said motioning towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. Aliandra and Sirius nodded, then left the room with McGonagall whom had been standing up the back quietly.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the students for some time before sighing, "I know you all cared about Remus, but I need you three to promise that you will not play any part in going after him." Harry was about to object when Dumbledore raised his hand. "Harry, there will be a time, in the future no doubt where you will need to face Voldermort, but now is not it. The fate of this world sits in your hands, and if you were to be killed, we would have little chance."  
  
"But"  
  
"Now all three of you, promise me that you will not go after Remus" The three students shared a look and nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Good, now I think it's best that you return to the dormitories." Dumbledore said  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter Sixteen

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe they're not letting us go." Harry said as they walked back into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Hermione frowned, "Well it will be really dangerous Harry, and well I don't know about you, but I don't really like the idea of walking into Voldermort's hideout, house, lair, wherever he lives" She said looking at Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with her Harry, I mean trouble finds us enough as it is why on earth would we go looking for it, and I'm sure the order can handle themselves" Ron said looking at his best friend.  
  
Harry sighed and put his head in his hands, "What if I lose them all, what if Sirius dies, what if Remus dies"  
  
Ron and Hermione shared a look. "Look mate, we know how you feel, but they, well... Sirius is not going to die."  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the night had past quickly as the three sat silently in the common room. None of the three particularly felt like sleeping, not after what they had been told, but none really knew what to say either.  
  
The silence which at first had been awkward had become quite comforting as the three sat their understanding each others plight and it wasn't until the first sounds of movement in the dormitories, did anyone dare break this silence.  
  
"Shall we go and have breakfast" Ron said after a moment.  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded slowly, "Are classes still cancelled?" Hermione asked,  
  
"I'd say so, some of the Professor's are still out of it and well since Remus is... is the knew minister we are lacking a defence teacher." Harry answered as they walked out of the common room.  
  
"Do you think that position really is cursed, or its all one big coincidence" Ron said after another moments silence.  
  
Harry just shrugged, "It's another of Hogwarts many mysteries" He said as he sat down at the table. He glanced up at the Professor's table, but there was no sign of Sirius, or Aliandra, or Snape...  
  
"They couldn't have gone today?" Hermione asked carefully.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Well most death eaters do have day jobs, I guess it would make sense to go during the day... but they're probably still planning.... or whatever they do before they attack"  
  
Ron seemed to be thinking about this, "Do you think they've actually 'attacked' before though, I mean in the last war, wouldn't they have been mostly defending?" Ron said  
  
Harry shrugged but Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever read?" She asked "There was huge attacks made against Voldermort in the first war. You see back then, Voldermort had a hold of Azkaban and our side knew if it fell, then so would Voldermort" Hermione said. "Your dad played a huge part in some of those attacks Harry, so did Sirius"  
  
Harry looked away from Ron whom he'd been sharing a glance with at the mention of his father. "Really"  
  
"Yeah" Hermione said, "They were both young and powerful aurors, Azkaban nearly fell too"  
  
"I think I might have to get my hands on this book" Harry said to Hermione who looked as though Christmas had come early.  
  
"Oh there's hundreds of them, I could recommend some that you'd like though, if you want..." Hermione said grinning.  
  
"Traitor" Ron muttered to Harry and they both started laughing.  
  
"I'd really appreciate that Hermione" Harry laughed,  
  
* * *  
  
It was just past nine p.m. when the lack of sleep last night began to catch up with him. He was currently reading one of the books that Hermione had recommended, and while it was extremely interesting he was finding that it was hard to keep his eyes open.  
  
Ron and Hermione had already retired for the night claiming that they were exhausted and he couldn't blame them, last night had been emotionally draining, not to mention that they hadn't had nearly enough sleep.  
  
It wasn't as if they had done anything energetic during the day, they'd talked quite a lot about the situation, and then just random things. They'd also read a lot. Hermione who had returned from the library carry a stack of books that Harry would like, had convinced Ron that he would like them too, and by some miracle, he had found a book that he enjoyed. So they'd spent hours just sitting around reading books. It had actually been a quite relaxing day.  
  
The only problem had been that he didn't know anything, and even in the peace of the day there was an uncertainty that continued to bug him. He really hated not knowing what was going on around him, and the fact that he hadn't seen Sirius had only made things worse.  
  
Harry yawned for the seventh time in the last minute and closed his book. He stared into the fire silently and leaned back into the seat. After a while he drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Remus!" Sirius cried and pulled his best friend off the ground. "Remus, wake up, come on Moony, you can't leave me here on my own."  
  
"Sirius" Remus croaked then began coughing.  
  
"That's right Remus, it's Sirius,"  
  
"Sirius, where are we?" Remus said after a moment,  
  
"Er- somewhere in the catacombs under the riddle house" Sirius said  
  
"Padfoot, why doesn't that reassure me" Remus said slowly,  
  
"Because I really have no idea where we are. But if it helps, I know how to get out" Sirius laughed at his old friend  
  
"That made sense..." Remus said then coughed again, "How the hell can you not know where we are but you know how to get out?"  
  
"Because, as a wise and noble friend of ours told me once, sometimes you have to make your own exit" He said then pulled out his wand and pointed it at the roof. "Destructo!" He cried then suddenly the roof came crashing down letting the light flood in from the moon now above them  
  
"Well at least I know it's really you" Remus said as he stared at the whole, "You were always somewhat, destructive."  
  
"Come on, the idea is that I get you out of here, then I go meet up with the woman."  
  
"Oh god!" Remus said suddenly. "No, Aliandra, Sirius, she's walking into a trap, really..."  
  
Sirius faltered for a minute but shook his head, "She's not alone, she'll be okay" He said and he pulled up his friend and they climbed out of the room and into the cemetery. "They extend for miles" Sirius muttered and Remus nodded in agreement.  
  
Sirius looked over Remus quickly, "Moony, you look like crap" He said honestly and Remus scowled at him  
  
"You would too if you've been through what I have." He said, "Anyway, your not going to tell me that Voldermort just let you in, how the hell did you find me?"  
  
"With a lot of help from Snape" Sirius said frowning, "Voldermort's not here, apparently he's recruiting in Poland, but he will return soon. Getting past all the death eaters was hard enough, so the idea is that we get in and out while Voldemort isn't here" Sirius said pulling his friend up  
  
"can you apparate?" Sirius said after a moments silence  
  
"I, yes I think I can" Remus said,  
  
"Go to the shack, Madam Pomfrey will be waiting for you there" Sirius said and Remus smiled,  
  
"Thanks Padfoot" He said,  
  
"Hey, what are friend's for" Sirius said grasping Remus's shoulder. Remus grinned then with a small 'pop' he apparated away.  
  
"Touching" A dark voice said and Sirius turned and faced Voldermort, "Good Evening Sirius" He said, "It has been a long time" Sirius remained silent holding his wand out in front of him. "Pity, I thought Azkaban might have changed you, I always welcome Black's into my service, they are after all more reliable than Snapes"  
  
Sirius glared at Voldermort.  
  
"Pity" Voldermort repeated. "CRUCIO!"  
  
* * *  
  
Harry awoke in a cold sweat. He jumped up from where he was sitting then sprinted up the stairs. "RON!!" Harry cried throwing open the doors to the Gryffindor dormitories. His red haired friend opened the curtains that surrounded his bed angrily.  
  
"What do you want Harry!" Ron exclaimed angry that he had been woken up. Harry though wasn't the slightest bit worried about the fact that he had woken his friend and was searching through his suitcase frantically.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius is in trouble, Voldermort, Sirius they're dueling" He said and he pulled out his invisibility cloak then turned and looked at Ron. "I'm going Ron, it's up to you whether you come with me, but I'm going, by broom, right now"  
  
"Do you even know where it is!" Ron cried but jumped out of bed, "Of course I'm coming, do you really think I'd let you go alone!?!" He said.  
  
"What, where are you going?" Hermione asked as she walked into the dormitories, "You know I could hear you in the girls dormitories" she said to Harry,  
  
"We're going to Sirius" Harry said, there was no time to stand around and talk about this, "We're going now, if you want to come..." He said then pulled out his wand. "Accio broom" he said then handed the broom to Ron while he grabbed his own Firebolt.  
  
"What, Sirius, why? Harry what's happened"  
  
"Listen, I had a nightmare, Sirius is dueling Voldermort, no one else was there, I'm the only one who knows that their dueling...." Harry cried trying to explain calmly but failing miserably. Hermione looked at him carefully, "We have to go Hermione, there's no time, so you have to make your decision now. I won't think of you any less if you say no."  
  
Hermione smiled, "As if I'm going to let *you two* go alone" She said. Harry and Ron grinned then the three sprinted out of the dormitories, heading towards the grounds.  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter Seventeen

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're nearly there" Harry said to Hermione who was holding onto him tightly. Harry and Hermione were sharing his firebolt while Ron flew next to them on one of the school brooms. They had flown at top speed nearly all the way there and it had been freezing.  
  
Harry wasn't sure that it had been fair of him to bring Hermione and Ron along. Both of his best friends were still in their pajamas, and even though they kept strong faces, Harry knew that they felt less than strong on the inside.  
  
Harry didn't feel terrible strong at the moment. He felt scared, worried, annoyed, frustrated, confused, upset, cold and even slightly stupid, but he didn't feel very strong. He was also angry with himself for breaking his promise to Dumbledore, but then not every promise can be kept, no matter how important they seem to be.  
  
He had decided that they would land near the riddle house then approach on foot, but take the brooms with them, just in case. After all it would be easier to manoeuvre on a broom than on foot if spells and curses were suddenly directed towards them.  
  
Harry waved for Ron's attention then pointed to an open area of land just outside of the cemetery. The landed quietly and Harry looked at his two best friends. "You know, you don't have to come any further, I don't want either of you to get hurt and..." Harry started but went quiet as his two friends rolled their eyes at him and started walking towards the cemetery.  
  
Harry smiled, he couldn't have asked for a better pair of friends.  
  
* * *  
  
The three jumped the fence that surrounded the cemetery and crept around to where they could hear voices. Voldermort and Sirius were no longer alone with a group of death eaters standing behind the dark wizard laughing. "Sirius" Harry said as he saw his Godfather being held up in the air by Voldermort.  
  
"Are you sure Sirius, that you don't want to work for me. I believe that you and Harry have a certain connection that I could use" Voldermort laughed,  
  
"I will never join you" Sirius growled glaring at Voldermort.  
  
Voldermort and the Death Eaters went silent. "Then you will die" Voldermort said grinning at Sirius  
  
Sirius threw his head back and laughed, "Oh Voldermort," He said causing the death eaters to hiss angrily at the use of their masters name "I've seen worse than death in my life, dying will just be a freedom that I have not felt for years."  
  
Voldermort did not seem happy with this answer at all. "Then how do you feel about being locked up again Sirius, I'm sure I can find a cell that would suit you just fine."  
  
Sirius smiled at Voldermort though Harry knew that thought had phased his Godfather. "Whatever pleases you, oh mighty dark lord" He said still laughing,  
  
"You find this funny do you" Voldermort snapped, "I assure you, I will make every day of your life painful, I will torture your beloved godson to death I..."  
  
"You'll have to capture him first" Sirius growled angrily, "And you haven't proved yourself at being very good at that" The death eaters hissed at the comment and Voldermort threw a powerful "crucio" at him.  
  
Sirius hit the ground with a thump and Death Eaters swooped down and pulled him up, holding his arms behind him. "NO" Harry screamed suddenly and everyone looked towards him. He had stood up alone letting Ron and Hermione stay hidden. "Let him go"  
  
Sirius stared at Harry, "What are you doing here!" He cried "Get out of here Harry!"  
  
"Get him!" Voldermort cried but suddenly spells were coming from all directions. Hermione and Ron had stood up and were sending spells towards the death eaters, but that wasn't all. Aliandra, Mad-eye Moody, and a group of others were sprinting towards him sending curses and jinxes towards the death eaters.  
  
Harry too had pulled out his wand, but he found little use for it as most of the death eaters fell before they'd even made it to him. Though that changed when he saw Voldermort move towards Sirius. "STOP!" He yelled his voice echoing through the cemetery. Voldermort stopped in his tracks and turned to face Harry,  
  
He was visibly stunned by the powerful order that Harry had just given him and he stared at Harry as though he was trying to find something that was not there before. Harry had his wand out in front of him pointed directly at the dark wizard. "Leave him alone" He growled glaring at Voldermort angrily.  
  
Voldermort smiled, "Why Harry, are you afraid that I might take away your godfather as well"  
  
Harry was shaking, he knew he was shaking but he didn't know why. Voldermort was grinning at him, but he wasn't afraid... no, he was shaking because he was angry. "Poor poor Harry Potter, but then, your parents didn't have to die, it was you I wanted, they..."  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH" Harry roared and suddenly something strange happened. He could feel the magic that was running through his own veins, the magic that was alight like a fire in his very soul, and it frightened him.  
  
Harry looked at Voldermort. The dark wizards magic was as black as nights sky, the magic made Harry feel like he had just jumped into icy water, but then everything was warm, his own magic fought it, his own magic was more powerful... he, Harry Potter, was more powerful than Voldermort, even if it wasn't by very much.  
  
Harry looked around, he looked at Aliandra, who was holding the book out in front of her, she radiated magic, a white magic that was significantly different to what radiated from Voldermort. He looked to Sirius who too had that white magic. Harry was awed by his godfather's power which, apart from Voldermort's, was closest to his own.  
  
Harry really wasn't sure what to do now. For some reason Harry had always thought that if he knew he was more powerful than Voldermort, he would be ready to fight him, but now that Harry knew he didn't know what to do and he stood there awkwardly.  
  
The few seconds that Voldermort had had while Harry had been caught up in his thoughts had been enough for the dark wizard to get his wand out and think up an entertaining curse to throw at Harry, but too the dark wizards surprise it hadn't worked the way he had planned. "TERTIA" Voldermort roared and yellow light went flying towards Harry.  
  
Harry just stood their watching the light fly towards him. He measured the magic that was in the spell, then some how willed his own magic to act as a shield. Harry hadn't said a word but the spell rebounded of Harry and went flying into the tree that had stood right next to Voldermort.  
  
"CRUCIO!" The dark wizard cried in anger, this spell worked, after all the crutacious curse could not be blocked and Harry screamed. The spell was dropped and Harry fell to the ground in pain, suddenly Harry couldn't feel the magic anymore, but he knew, he knew he could beat Voldemort.  
  
Voldermort was laughing as Harry struggled to stand, "What a waste of your parents lives..."  
  
"CRUCIO!" Harry screamed and the curse went flying towards Voldermort and the dark wizard cried in pain.  
  
Harry was so surprised by his own move that he dropped the spell after a few seconds and just stared at Voldermort who was glaring at Harry wishing no less that a painful death upon him. "That probably wasn't the best idea, I've ever had" Harry muttered to himself.  
  
"You will pay for that" Voldermort growled standing up with his own wand in front of him.  
  
"Oh no he won't" Aliandra cried then a brilliant white light lit up the sky and suddenly they were no longer in the old cemetery, but on the Hogwarts quidditch field.  
  
Harry fell to the ground in shock. He was still shaking violently and was still surprised by the fact that he had just shot a 'Crucio' at Voldermort. It wasn't as if Voldermort didn't deserve it, it was just that well, Harry didn't really want to sink to his level.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Harry? are you all right?"  
  
"Harry, mate, are you okay?"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry shook himself out of his thoughts as Sirius called his name. "Sirius" He said then looked up at his godfather who was kneeling in front of him.  
  
"Harry, if you ever do anything like that again, I sware.... oh god" He said then he pulled Harry into his embrace.  
  
"What happened, how did we get here?" Harry asked,  
  
"We got the book Harry" a witch with fluro pink hair said kindly.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry said puzzled then he looked back at Sirius, "What, how did we end up here?"  
  
"The book" Aliandra said softly, "One of the protection spells is the mass movement of people, I used it to bring us all back here safely."  
  
Harry was still shaking, "Sirius, it's all my fault"  
  
"What is Harry?" Sirus asked kindly,  
  
"If I'd never been born, my parents would still be..."  
  
"Harry" Sirius said cutting him off, "It's not your fault." He said sternly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing, your parents would never have just given you up, they loved you and it's not your fault that they were murdered." Sirius said, "Now I think we should get you to the hospital wing, I think you overdid it a bit Harry"  
  
Harry just nodded, "Tell Dumbledore I'm sorry" He said looking at Sirius. "Tell him I'm sorry for breaking my promise to him."  
  
Sirius nodded and smiled, "Sometimes promises just aren't meant to be kept. So long as you are safe Harry, I doubt highly that Dumbledore will spend his time worrying about a broken promise" Sirius said and Harry smiled, he felt as if a heavy weight had just been pulled of his shoulders and he let himself relax into his godfathers arms and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Will he ever wake up?" Someone asked and if Harry had his eyes open he would have rolled his eyes at the irony of the statement.  
  
"Of course he will, don't be so stupid Ron" another voice said that undoubtedly belonged to Hermione. "You heard what Dumbledore said, he just used an amount of magic that he wasn't used to using."  
  
A woman laughed, "Basically he's just exhausted. With time he will get a good grasp on that magic and eventually he won't get tired at all." she said, and while Harry wasn't sure he had an idea that the voice belonged to Aliandra.  
  
"But it was amazing wasn't it" Another woman's voice said, "After all these years, Voldermort finally got a taste of his own medicine"  
  
"Potter has quite a bit of magic packed up inside of him" A rough voice said and Harry had an idea that it belonged to Mad-eye Moony.  
  
"He'll probably kill himself with it" Snape sneered, and suddenly Harry realised that a warm hand was on his forehead.  
  
"Harry'll be fine, once he's been trained up a bit" Hagrid said warmly,  
  
"I agree" Remus said "He's far too much like his father to be stupid enough to kill himself with his own magic." and Harry struggled to open his eyes, he was starting to wonder who *wasn't* in the room with him.  
  
"He is a lot like his father, isn't he" Mr Weasley said warmly.  
  
"He is" Sirius whispered, "But he's as much his father's son as he is his mothers," He paused and Harry felt someone brush a strand of hair away from his face "Lily and James would be proud" The room fell silent and remained so for a few moments. Harry shifted uncomfortably and his eyes fluttered open. Once again found he couldn't see anything apart the blurred images of the people standing around him. "Well hello there Harry," Sirius said grinning at his godson as he passed him his glasses.  
  
Harry yawned, "Hello" He said groggily. He sat up and looked around the room. It was filled with witches and wizards, many of which he didn't know. "Erm- Hi?" He said to everyone then looked at Sirius.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione cried and she threw her arms around Harry's neck. Ron laughed at Harry's awkward expression as the girl hugged him tightly.  
  
"Can you still breath there Harry?" He asked while laughing.  
  
Harry laughed, "Just" He said and Hermione pulled back and smiled.  
  
"How are you Harry?" She said seriously.  
  
"I'm fine Hermione, though I could use a little more sleep" Harry said yawning.  
  
"A little more!" Ron cried, "You've been sleeping for a week, how much more sleep could you possibly need?" Harry grinned  
  
"You must've been bored" Harry said laughing at Ron.  
  
"Your telling me, and we haven't had the diary because they've all be working on separating the diary and Merlin's Book, now that Voldermort knows about it, its hiding place must be changed." Ron said, "So we've spent our time reading and doing homework."  
  
Harry snickered, "You know it could be worse," he said causing Hermione to roll her eyes and mutter something along the lines of "boys".  
  
Ron shook his head, "No, you have no idea of how many essays we've had while you've been sleeping. Even in divination! Trelawny made us write an essay about what we saw in our futures."  
  
Harry laughed, "Still could have been worse"  
  
"Ahh Mr Potter, your finally awake?" McGonagall said as she walked into the hospital wing. She sighed as she looked around, "Really, is it necessary for *all* of you be in here?" She said  
  
"Of course it is" The woman with fluro pink hair said grinning.  
  
"Your too much like your cousin"  
  
"Second cousin" Sirius corrected, "Andromeda was my cousin"  
  
McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Has anyone alerted the Headmaster that Harry has awoken?" She said looking around at the group. Everyone had gone silent and were looking around at the others.  
  
"Snape went to alert Albus as soon as Harry woke up" Sirius said smiling at McGonagall, "He was very happy to go," A small smile made its way to the Transfiguration teachers face at the comment but it disappeared quickly as Severus and Dumbledore walked into the room.  
  
"It's good to see you've finally woken up, I was afraid that you might have had water poured over you by a pair of twins should you have slept any longer" Dumbledore said smiling,  
  
Harry frowned, "I'm sorry" He said,  
  
Dumbledore smiled warily, "Nothing can be changed, and while your decision was not one of your better ones, it has done none any harm." Harry still looked down at the white sheets silently. "Harry, all you've done is put yourself in more danger." Dumbledore said and Harry looked up almost instantly.  
  
By the looks on everyone else's faces they had already know this piece of information, which slightly bothered him, but still he wanted to know the facts behind this claim. Dumbledore looked at Harry carefully, "Voldermort is furious. He has not once suffered a blow as painful to himself as to his reputation as that one."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked,  
  
"Voldermort has shown weakness for the first time in years and as a result some of his followers are beginning to have doubt in him. Many death eaters are forging alliances with our side as we speak, some have given themselves up... and what's worse is that you got away again" Dumbledore said  
  
"Basically you bruised his ego badly" Aliandra said, "And he wants revenge."  
  
To the rooms surprise though Harry just shrugged, "So what's new?" Harry said, "You don't understand, your all looking at me as though I'm mad, but I've spent four years knowing that Voldermort is after me, and making him angrier doesn't change that fact, even if it does speed things up a bit"  
  
Harry had explained it so simply, so acceptably that the group found it easy to understand, but most of them, apart from Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Aliandra, still looked at him completely stunned. "What?" Harry said,  
  
"Well aren't you afraid?" The fluro pink haired woman asked,  
  
Harry frowned, "Well I wouldn't be human if I wasn't the slightest bit afraid, but that doesn't change the fact that he's after me, and well, I'm not sure but I think that when he does find me, or come and get me, being afraid won't do me too much good" He explained, "I don't really know how to explain it, but it doesn't really come down to if your afraid or not, but whether your willing to accept it or not."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "I think, Harry, that you have explained it perfectly."  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter Eighteen

~ The Diary of the Phoenix ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to his respective owners and creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry yawned as he slowly woke up the next morning, he had stayed in the hospital wing for another night as Madam Pomfrey was not convinced that he had been completely 'restored' as she had put it. So after many arguments, mainly between Sirius and Madam Pomfrey, Harry had been told to stay for one more night. (which he had willingly agreed to as it was better than the four that she had first insisted upon.)  
  
He knew there were missing pieces, things to the puzzle that he still didn't know and understand, but he knew today was going to solve all that. Yesterday had been a busy day. Harry had never respected how much could change in one week, but a lot had and as a result he had not had time to ask the questions he wished to know the answers too.  
  
He had thought about them when he had first woken up yesterday, but he hadn't known half the people in the room, and some of the things he had to ask about he didn't even want Ron and Hermione to know let alone a whole bunch of strangers.  
  
Although they weren't completely strangers anymore. Yesterday had introduced him to the Order of the Phoenix, the people who were working on their side, against Voldermort. Each was doing his or her part and they were doing it well. He had been surprised though when he'd learnt that the lady with fluro pink hair was Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' second cousin.  
  
Sirius was here now, Harry noticed as he put on his glasses and glanced around the hospital wing. The sun was just rising in the distance and the warm rays were flowing into the room through a gap in the curtains. Sirius shifted in his sleep and yawned sleepily his eyes opening slowly.  
  
"Morning" Harry said with a smile  
  
"Hey Kid" Sirius said smiling, "You completely restored yet?" He asked and Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh I dunno Sirius, I think I need another week or so, what do you think?" He said sarcastically causing Sirius to roll his eyes and grin at his godson.  
  
"But really, how are you Harry?" Sirius asked and Harry knew there was a lot more to the question than was implied.  
  
Harry frowned, "I'm confused" He answered honestly, "There's a lot I don't understand, missing pieces you know" He said and Sirius nodded.  
  
"I thought you were holding back a few questions yesterday morning" Sirius said honesty, "Anyway as long as I can, I'll give you the answers to anything you want to know" He said  
  
Harry blinked, "Really?" He said, he wasn't used to this, usually he'd have to work everything out for himself.  
  
Sirius smiled, "You deserve the answers Harry, whether Dumbledore agrees with me or not,"  
  
Harry had never been more grateful to his godfather and Sirius had done so much for him. He knew that he had Sirius' complete trust and that his godfather saw him as Harry rather than a student or a child. Harry grinned, "Thanks Sirius" He said, "For everything"  
  
Sirius smiled, "Thanks to you too, you saved my life, twice"  
  
Harry smiled, "Alright, so I can ask anything right..."  
  
Sirius nodded, "Anything, but Harry you have to understand that some things I am not entitled to tell"  
  
Harry bit his lip but nodded none the less, "I understand" He said then paused, "Alright, this has really been bugging me, Dumbledore said that there were certain people that could open Merlin's book, I just wanted to know how, how could they see it. I mean Aliandra said it wasn't ancient magic..."  
  
Sirius looked pensive, " There's a lot more to ancient magic than meets the eye. You can be well studied in ancient magic and still not understand that the bonds of love are what all ancient spells are based on. Voldemort is a prime example." He said, "You see Merlin's book has spells on it that run as deep as blood, Aliandra and one other are the only people who can open the complete book, but there are those who can open certain spells."  
  
"What do you mean by one other" Harry said interrupting.  
  
"The heir chooses one other person to share her burden with, it might be a friend, or a husband."  
  
"So do you..." Harry started but Sirius cut him off  
  
"No, I can open certain spells but I am not the other, the other, Harry, was your mother" He said gravely. "But because the magic on the book is based on love, the people that can open the book have to be linked to the heir or the other in some way. I can open the book because I love Aliandra, James could open the book because he loved Lily... Harry even you could open the book, if you knew how"  
  
Harry blinked, "Me"  
  
Sirius nodded, "But that's just it, not many people know how. Remus does, I do, James did.."  
  
"Wormtail?" Harry asked  
  
Sirius shook his head, "Wormtail wasn't their that summer in sixth year when we all found out about the book. Reluctantly we promised the girls that we wouldn't tell anyone about it, even Peter. He only found out about the book in seventh year, when Aliandra opened it to protect..."  
  
"The school, that's why she has an award for services to the school" Harry said  
  
Sirius smiled and nodded, "The wards were nearly all down, Voldermort was almost through when she put up the ward that she found in the book. It couldn't be broken and now that same ward protects Diagon Alley, Hogsmede and most other magical schools around the world."  
  
"So how do you open the book"  
  
"The book knows who it can trust and who it can't" Sirius said, "but it doesn't know the person's loyalty to it's owner, to its guardian." There was a pause and Sirius sighed I cannot tell you how to open the book Harry, that is not my right, only Aliandra can give you that piece of information, but it has a lot to do with friendship and love"  
  
Harry nodded, "Well then, I guess that answers the question."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Harry bit his lip "The magic" He muttered quietly but he knew Sirius had caught the whisper.  
  
"Your magic?" Sirius questioned and Harry nodded. Sirius smiled "It's incredible, isn't it"  
  
Harry blinked, "Yes, but, that's not what I expected... you've been able to feel it, all this time you've known, Aliandra too..."  
  
Sirius shook his head, "Your power has increased with time and no one can see the full extent of your power, until you use it. The shield you created gave Aliandra and I a bit of a nasty shock, not even I was powerful enough to do that when I realised my own potential. I would have fainted on the spot"  
  
"Your magic, hold on, but you weren't using the full extent of your power when I looked at you, does that mean your more powerful than..."  
  
"Voldermort? No" Sirius said, "Close enough to hurt him, but not enough to beat him... but then never put your trust in that feeling.."  
  
"What?" Harry asked  
  
"It doesn't matter how powerful you are in the end. You are a powerful wizard, and with time you will learn to use those powers but... Harry you have to understand that if you rely on that power that's hidden inside you, you will be corrupted by dark magic so much easier. Fight to keep yourself alive, even if that means you have to kill Voldermort, but don't use the unforgivables if you can help it"  
  
Harry nodded, he could understand that perfectly, he was already surprised and angry at himself for using an unforgivable on Voldermort...  
  
"He did deserve it Harry, and he did provoke it, but next time try to be more inventive, rather than rush to the easy way out." Sirius said. Harry nodded silently glad that his godfather understood. "So is their anything else you need to know"  
  
"What happened to the Medi-witch that worked with my mum?" Harry asked  
  
Sirius frowned, "We were too late to save her, Remus was just lucky that he was who he is, otherwise I don't doubt that he would be gone too"  
  
"Remus said that there was a trap for Aliandra" Harry said and Sirius nodded,  
  
"I still haven't heard the entire story about that because Ali's been busy, but pretty much the entire order had gone with her and put it this way... the Death Eaters hadn't really expected that." Sirius said  
  
"Why did you go after Remus alone?"  
  
Sirius smiled weakly, "Wouldn't you do the same for Ron?" Harry smiled and nodded, causing Sirius to grin, "And he'd do the same for you, just like Remus would for me, because your true friends, will always be there."  
  
"Alright, now this one has been driving me mad" Harry said, "Why did you apologise for Aliandra's nightmares"  
  
Sirius sighed, "Aliandra and I have a certain bond called a loyalty weave" He said, "You see years ago back when I was an shadow I was in a situation when I needed to use one of the spells in Merlin's book. I knew how to open it and I did, but as soon as I did I became linked with Aliandra."  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why you should apologise for her nightmares"  
  
Sirius smiled, "You see part of the bond is that Aliandra can see my thoughts should she choose to because I trust her not to repeat anything, and while Aliandra has never used this power, when we're asleep the magic becomes harder to control. As a result Aliandra often suffers from my nightmares of my past" Sirius explained  
  
"Oh" Harry said, "Well, that is understandable enough"  
  
"So, it's nearly breakfast time, have you got anything else you want to ask?" Sirius asked  
  
"Two more, are we ever going to get the diary back?" Harry asked  
  
"I believe that it will be returned to you for keeps by the end of today" Sirius said with a small smile,  
  
"And, how is Merlin's book going to be hidden now that it cannot stay in the form of the diary?" Harry asked and Sirius frowned,  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that" Sirius said warily "For one thing it's not my business to tell, and well its a very dangerous piece of information. There will only be three people who will ever know where the book is hidden, just to protect the secret"  
  
Harry nodded, "I understand" He said and Sirius smiled, "Well I'm all out of questions" He said  
  
"Right, well my turn then" Sirius said with a grin and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Harry said slowly,  
  
"I have a question" Sirius said carelessly still grinning.  
  
"All right then..." Harry said cautiously  
  
"Right well as you know I've been cleared, but what you might not know is that I have been declared your legal guardian" Sirius said grinning, "So, if you would like, you can come and live with Aliandra and I over the holidays..."  
  
Harry blinked, "You, live, Dursleys, you..." He stuttered then did the only think of, he threw his arms around his godfather, "Yes!" He exclaimed, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to take me away from the Dursleys!"  
  
Sirius was laughing and he hugged his godson back, "I'm glad" Sirius said with a grin and he pulled out of the hug "Well then, I don't know about you but I'm famished,"  
  
Harry grinned, "Breakfast then"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Harry" Ron said as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, "How has your morning been?"  
  
"Great" Harry said, "I don't have to go back to the Dursleys,"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked,  
  
"I'm going to go and live with Sirius and Aliandra... I don't think I've ever been happier" Harry said as he poured himself a bowl cereal.  
  
Ron grinned, "That's awesome!! Imagine what we can get up to in Sirius' house, I mean that will be the coolest..."  
  
"It's Aliandra's house too" Hermione said rolling her eyes at the two boys,  
  
"Yeah, but you saw her as a teenager" Ron said happily, "And anyway she has to be used to it after living with James and marrying Sirius" He said and Harry burst into laughter at Hermione's expression which said bluntly 'I can not believe you' "Well it's true" Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
Hermione and Harry could not help but grin at the comment and all three friends burst into hysterics and Aliandra walked past them. The woman turned and rose an eyebrow at them then shook her head as she turned and walked to the staff table to sit next to Sirius, which just made the three students laugh harder.  
  
Harry grinned at Sirius who was looking at him puzzled, it was then that Harry decided that as long as there was friendship, love and laughter, this world would never be completely dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: After all this time I've finally finished the story. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate the feedback that I've been given!! I do have an idea that could turn into an epilouge, and I'm considering a sequel... but we shall see. Thankyou again to all you wonderful people who reviewed!! 


End file.
